El honor de un caballero
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: No era secreto que él se mirara caballero, la palabra la usaban hasta en las críticas del diario, pero cuando se le pidió demostrarlo… no creyó que se angustiaría tanto.
1. El pasado regresa

Disclaimer:

_Los detalles, trama original y personajes de "Candy Candy" son propiedad intelectual de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi… no estoy segura, pero los derechos iban algo así._

Advertencias:

_Decir que hay mucho drama y angst es redundante a la temática original de Candy, pero igual, les advierto que hay drama sobre tragedia y más drama._

Notas introductorias:

_n/n pues… aquí mi primer fic en este fandom, y es sobre mi personaje favorito… *o* si! Terry!_

_¬.¬ Susana viene en el paquete, pero escribiré con decencia sobre ella ^.^_

Dedicatorias:

_Para aquellas que no le hacen ascos a las tramas con Susana._

* * *

**El honor de un caballero**

No era secreto que él se mirara caballero, la palabra la usaban hasta en las críticas del diario, pero cuando se le pidió demostrarlo… no creyó que se angustiaría tanto.

* * *

**El pasado regresa**

El fuego crepitaba tranquilamente en la chimenea al fondo del salón, la madera calcinándose era el único sonido que amenizaba la tarde de ensayo. Las pruebas para los papeles serían en un mes aproximadamente, eso si conseguían que dejaran de aplazar las fechas ante la inminente falta de presupuesto causada por el momento álgido denominado _"Jueves Negro"_* que marcó una caída súbita para el teatro al que estaba enteramente dedicado. Nadie compraba boletos para las funciones, las personas estaban más preocupadas por conservar sus patrimonios y dar de comer a sus hijos, que por verlo actuar sin importar lo bien que lo hiciera tanto él, como los demás miembros de la compañía.

Afortunadamente había superado sus malas manías de la juventud, tenía una suma considerable ahorrada y bien invertida -a consejo de su esposa- en oro al más obsoleto pero efectivo estilo del tesoro en el castillo, ya que el metálico no se devaluaba, por el contrario, aumentaba su valor. En ese aspecto estarían bien, podían seguirse costeando los alimentos, las medicinas de Susana no faltarían, incluso podría pagar un médico de presentarse una emergencia.

¡Cómo se le encogía el alma solo de ver a la pobre mordiéndose los labios, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y fingiendo estar bien cuando le punzaba hasta el alma en aquél sitio donde debería estar su pierna!

El dolor no se iría nunca, ya se lo habían advertido los médicos. En cuanto a la prótesis, su complexión delgada y debilitada por su falta de actividad mermaban las posibilidades de siquiera conseguir que se pusiera de pie con un miembro artificial. Lo había intentado un par de veces, pero el acto de fuerza y equilibrio con la pierna sana, solo terminaban en tropezones que hacían dolerle el muñón hasta no dejarla dormir en días.

La mujer apretaba con fuerza la cobija de su regazo, también la quijada furiosa consigo misma ¡¿Cómo había sido capaz de llegar a la azotea ella sola para algo tan estúpido, y no podía usar una prótesis para pasear con su esposo?!

—Tranquila Susie…

La voz de Terry había interrumpido sus propias líneas al notar las divagaciones en que se había sumergido _Cordelia_*.

—En un mes se cumplen catorce años Terry, deseo con todo mi corazón poder levantarme de esta silla el día de nuestro aniversario.

El otro guardó sus palabras solo extendiendo su mano hasta tocar la suave cabellera rubia como un gesto de apoyo, aunque él mismo dudaba que lo consiguiera tras años enteros de completos fracasos en que el tiempo se llevaba la vitalidad que le quedaba. Aquella noche nevada, si había llegado a la azotea era porque tenía aún todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo enteras y un deseo desesperado agobiándola.

Soltó un suspiro cerrando el cuadernillo, ya estaba claro que no podrían ensayar más. Se dirigió entonces al servicio de té que habían dejado unos momentos antes para servir las dos tazas correspondientes.

Desafortunadamente, pese a sus precauciones, la depresión económica también los había golpeado, por tanto, se había visto en la necesidad de limitar al personal de la casa a una mucama que además cocinaba, la enfermera y un joven que hacía de chofer, jardinero, mensajero y asistente en general. Despedir a sus empleados de confianza fue una de las peores experiencias a las que se había enfrentado, y por más que quiso priorizar las necesidades de cada uno, todos tenían hijos a quienes alimentar. Pero conservarlos en sus puestos era riesgoso, sobre todo considerando que nada garantizaba que el panorama mejoraría para Estados Unidos en tiempos próximos. Lo único que pudo hacer por ellos fue darles una módica compensación que gastaran como mejor les pareciera, junto con una porción de las despensas.

Para Susana sin azúcar, para él con cuatro terrones.

En realidad él no era de la idea de que la gente rica debiera tener servidumbre, nunca le había gustado vivir a expensas del esfuerzo de otros, pero la vida en el teatro, los cuidados de Susana y las tareas de una casa no eran algo con lo que pudiera lidiar en las escasas veinticuatro horas que tenía el día.

Colocó las tazas en la mesa y ayudó a la mujer a llegar hasta el sitio empujando la silla de ruedas.

El lugar era amplio, pero más que por denotación de lujo, por la necesidad de movimiento requerida por las capacidades especiales de aquella dama. Fuera de lo que representaba el espacio en sí, el amueblado era sencillo sin desmerecer el gusto elegante que Terry tenía y el toque hogareño que su esposa se empeñaba en colocar.

Aquello era su hogar, su teatro personal donde representaban a quienes se les daba la gana, y tal vez aquello era suficiente… tal vez.

.

Como uno de los únicos tres sobrevivientes del recorte de personal, Bill, sentía que su deber era demostrar que la decisión tomada por el señor había sido la mejor, y no debía dar absolutamente ningún problema, especialmente cuando estaba en el estudio con su esposa, menos aún si preparaba audición para algún papel. Personalmente creía que a esas alturas de la vida era absurdo siquiera pensar que no sería protagonista así solo acudiera a un ensayo a la semana. Pero su patrón no era pretencioso, se preparaba con el ahínco de un novato y la pulcritud de todo un veterano, no solo para actuar, sino para salvaguardar los demás aspectos de su vida.

Le había tomado aprecio, pues ya había trabajado para muchas otras personas que aceptaban prestarle un traje y permitirle cargar sus maletas por la buena pinta que tenía, pero no había sido sino hasta conocer a la familia Grandchester que sintió respeto y afecto por su señor aunque este recibiera entre veinte y treinta veces más sueldo que él.

Cierto era que padecía aún de lo que la mucama llamaba_ antipatía inglesa_, y la enfermera apodaba _síndrome del héroe trágico_ por amores de su juventud conocidos por haber sido compañera de estudios de la chica en cuestión. Sin embargo, Bill tenía la firme idea de que solo era una actitud perfectamente normal para alguien de _su tipo_. Por eso odiaba tener que interrumpirlo con cosas sin sentido.

Ya había estado discutiendo en el vestíbulo de la entraba, de la manera más civilizada que pudo, con una mujer de poca gracia física que con un solo empujón se había deshecho de la mucama para entrar a la residencia exigiendo ver a quien llamó "su medio hermano".

A lo largo de su estadía en la casa ya había tenido que lidiar con otras hermanas y hermanos, mujeres que exigían que fueran reconocidos sus hijos como descendientes del actor, hijos que llegaban por sus medios reclamando ver a su padre empuñando una carta de su supuestamente moribunda madre, varias madres que querían ver a su hijo perdido, primas y parientes lejanos venidos de Gales, Inglaterra y Escocia aunque su acento fuera sureño. Una vez incluso tuvieron la visita de la tía abuela del primo de la esposa del hermano de su madre.

Sí, ya había lidiado con todos esos fanáticos que buscaban ridículamente un poco de atención. Pero realmente no había nada que no pudiera controlar ni siquiera en el pasado mes y medio que se intensificaron los esfuerzos de pedir dinero tras la crisis abrumadora.

Hasta ahora.

En tres horas aquella mujer regordeta lo había convencido de pasarle un recado cuando menos, asegurándole que en cuanto lo recibiera, su señor sabría reconocerla. Se enfatizó también la naturaleza delicada del asunto a tratar y que sin duda era literalmente, de vida o muerte el que fuera informado de la situación.

Se puso frente a la puerta, levantó una mano para llamar cuando de repente esta se abrió quedando cara a cara con el actor.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bill?

—Yo…

"_Una de sus fans consiguió llegar al vestíbulo"_ dijo mentalmente.

—Hay una dama en el vestíbulo que desea hablar con usted, se presentó como Lady Madeleine Grandchester y dijo que…

Terry había alzado una ceja completamente incrédulo:

— ¿Dijo qué…?— preguntó indicándole que siguiera.

—Que para que no dudara de ella, le dijera que era la hija de…— el empleado se interrumpió un momento avergonzado por lo iba a decir.

— Que era la hija de _la horrorosa cara de cerdo_…

El actor abrió mucho los ojos no pudiendo torcer un poco la boca disimulando mal la risa que se le escapó y que pasó a una breve carcajada.

—Déjala pasar. — le dijo en cuanto pudo acallarse seguro de que la muchacha lo había escuchado aunque estaba a un pasillo de distancia.

.

Susana se había ofrecido a dejar la sala para que pudiera hablar con la mujer, pero Terry le pidió que se quedara. El caballero presentó a las dos damas, su esposa y su media hermana. Sin embargo, la rubia no podía dejar de sentir la incomodidad acentuada en el ambiente, Terry jamás le había comentado absolutamente nada de su familia, en alguna ocasión le abría confirmado un rumor sobre su madre, pero nada más. Y por parte de su padre, le bastaba saber que residía en Londres y por sus aportaciones al Real Colegio San Pablo prácticamente podía entrar y salir cuando quería, claro, descaradamente al margen de la vista de las hermanas.

Pero una hermana ¿De visita?

Trajeron otra taza para servirle té a la invitada pese a que esta solo lo aceptó por cortesía, pues ya estaban retirando el servicio y ella ni siquiera lo había tocado.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a Terry reírse como lo hizo cuando aludieron el apodo de la madre de su visitante, tal vez sería bueno, pero había faltado el intercambio de anécdotas y los comentarios sobre lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, siendo reemplazados por unos breviarios acerca del mal servicio americano y la crisis del país. Lo que inevitablemente llevaba a la retirada actriz a concebir razones poco alentadoras para la súbita visita.

—Tienes que venir a Escocia conmigo. — dijo finalmente la joven levantándose de la silla que se le había ofrecido.

— ¿Y por qué querría hacer eso?

Los ojos claros de Susana permanecieron expectantes casi sin creerlo, el tono de voz que había usado tampoco se lo había escuchado, tal vez la última vez fue antes de casarse. Era arisco, de forzada educación.

Madeleine entrecerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro convencida de que no había razones para esperar otra respuesta.

—_Mi _padre ha enfermado y una de sus últimas voluntades ha sido verte.

La dama en la silla de ruedas no pudo evitar la ligera contracción de sus cejas ¿Por qué no había dicho _nuestro _padre?

—Creí que no tenía más relaciones con él, incluso me lo dejó claro cuando le pedí ayuda en San Pablo.

Y el hombre se volvía más tosco al hablar evidenciando el resentimiento que le causaba tocar el tema.

—Sus razones debió tener, pero yo he venido exclusivamente por ti, y no me iré si no es contigo.

—Búscate entonces un buen hotel, me parece incluso que están vendiendo algunas casas.

Los ojos azul verdoso se habían unido a la voz enfriando todo el semblante.

—Terruce ¿Es que no piensas ayudar a un moribundo a descansar en paz?

—Lo que sea del Duque no es mi problema, ahora si me haces favor, no te tomes molestias por mí, no iré y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

—No te confundas, para nosotros tú dejaste de existir hace mucho tiempo. — le dijo mientras la piel ligeramente bronceada se coloraba rápidamente de rojo resaltándose más en las abultadas mejillas. La chica se encogió apretando los puños aumentando los pliegues de su cuello.

—Pero él quiere…— los pequeños ojos avellana se llenaron de lágrimas a la vez que se ponía más roja.

— ¡Quiere ver tus ojos! ¡Eso es lo único que pide antes de morir! ¡Y yo quiero a mi padre, si eso es lo que le dará paz a su alma, lo haré!

No debió especificar más al respecto, Terry sabía lo que el hombre quería en realidad, pero era más imposible que arrastrarlo a él a Escocia. Él quería ver una vez más a Eleanor Baker, la americana que amó.

—Pero habrá que ver lo ruin de ese hombre, abusa de los nobles sentimientos de su hija para revivir el recuerdo de una aventura…

— ¡Terry! — gritó Susana por no poder hacer otra cosa mientras la joven castaña se levantaba en puntas de pie acertándole una bofetada que le dejó enrojecida la mejilla. El actor le regresó el impacto solo con una mirada, pero la otra apenas lo notó en medio de sus lágrimas.

— ¡Si de verdad eres un caballero ve y cumple con el hombre que te dio la vida!

Enseguida dejó la sala abriéndose paso con su robusto cuerpo, humillada hasta no poder más, había hecho tan largo viaje por un capricho ofensivo a su familia siendo tachada de ingenua y además, habían mancillado el nombre de su padre dudando de sus sentimientos por ella…

¡Pero claro que lo sabía!

Era una niña en ese entonces, pero deducir la verdad no le había costado ni una pizca de trabajo. ¡Solo había que dar una mirada a la fotografía de Eleanor Baker! Compararla con su madre… con ella misma…

¡La nobleza Grandchester eran ella y sus hermanos! Pero la verdadera familia para su padre estaba en América, por mucho que eso doliera.

Subió al auto pasando a empujar a su propio chofer que la había esperado arrojándose sobre el asiento descargando en un grito toda la rabia que le había causado el encuentro.

.

— ¡Pero qué se ha creído esa mujer! — chilló la enfermera limpiando el arañazo que le había dejado la intempestiva visita a su patrón.

—No es nada, déjalo ya, mejor ayuda a Susana a cambiarse las vendas.

—Sí, señor.

Terry se puso de pie caminando hasta la ventana. Su expresión no se había serenado en absoluto, por el contrario, le había afectado más en cuanto se hubo ido escuchándola gritar desde las escaleras.

¿Con qué derecho luego tanto tiempo se atrevía a llegar de improvisto?

¿Con qué derecho ese hombre creía que solo por estar moribundo él correría a sus brazos como cuando niño? Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido que si lo hacía, lo único que conseguía era que lo bajara y lo dejara atrás.

"_Terry, no hagas eso, los caballeros no lo hacen"_

¿Terry?

No, él nunca lo llamó Terry, siempre fue Terruce. Irónico, hasta la vieja cara de cerdo lo llamaba Terry al menos hasta que cumplió diez o doce años, y las mucamas lo hicieron siempre, agregando el _señorito_ antes, pero Terry al fin y al cabo.

Casi sin darse cuenta ya había golpeado la pared con tanta fuerza que sobresaltó a las dos mujeres presentes.

Susana despidió cortésmente a la enfermera asegurándole que lo que restaba del vendaje lo podía terminar sola. La aludida comprendiendo la connotación marital de la próxima conversación, los dejó solos.

—Terry. — llamó la rubia suavemente.

—Te llevaré a la recámara. — dijo cortante acercándose para alzarla en brazos, acto que ella negó apartándolo con el brazo.

Fue aquella acción que hizo al hombre reaccionar un momento sobre lo que hacía, regresando a ser consciente de que los roces con su padre tenían más de catorce años sin presentarse, y no habían pasado penas unos días como llegó a creer los últimos minutos.

—Lo siento Susie… es que me ha puesto de mal humor la gordinflona esa.

— ¡Si serás cruel!

Terry se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás extrañado por la rudeza de su esposa, que si bien era significativamente inexistente para todos, él ya había aprendido que lo que sonaba dulce todo el tiempo, a veces tenía sus matices de enojo, frustración y tras convivir tanto tiempo con él, algo de sarcasmo llegaba a sacar.

Afortunadamente aún no era cínica.

—La historia con el Duque es cosa del pasado que no merece la pena de revivir.

—… ¿Nunca lo has llamado padre?

—Cuando era niño, pero un caballero no se permite actos de sentimentalismo. — dijo bufando lo último.

Susana cerró los ojos.

"_Oh, Terry, ¿Tanto dolor te causa hablar de él?"_

— ¿No es acaso él quien se ha permitido un sentimentalismo expresando que quiere verte?

—Muy su problema, si me hubiera ayudado en San Pablo tal vez lo consideraría.

La rubia trató de buscar su mirada, fallando por mucho al darse la vuelta el otro.

"_¿En San Pablo? Terry dijo que tuvo un problema en la escuela ¿Qué tan malo pudo ser?"_

Increíblemente, pese a todo, a veces Susana pecaba de ingenua…

—Por favor Terry ¿Qué es lo que podrías perder si vas? No te hará menos hombre, y no creo que eso del caballero de verdad te importe.

— ¡No es eso! ¡Solo no quiero verlo!

Enseguida el silencio se apoderó del lugar, el fuego se extinguía sobre los troncos carbonizados, y la pesada noche abrazó la habitación entrando por la ventana. El viento sopló con gran fuerza, la primera nevada del año sin duda caería en cualquier momento.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_^.^ y bien… ¿Qué tal?_

_*Jueves Negro: 24 de octubre de 1929, momento en que estalla una crisis tanto financiera como bursátil en la Bolsa de Nueva York._

_*Cordelia: es un personaje de ficción de la obra de teatro El rey Lear, de William Shakespeare, es de hecho me parece el primer papel que interpreta "públicamente" en la serie (Terry era el rey de Francia si no me equivoco XD)_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	2. Nieve en los recuerdos

**Nieve en los recuerdos**

_Te gusta la nieve ¿No es cierto?_

Nieve…

¿Por qué el clima debía definir si sería un buen día o no?

¿Acaso sería una coincidencia? ¿O una predilección de la diosa fortuna que andando sobre su rueda decidía ahorrarse el esfuerzo de intervenir otra ocasión marcando todos los días parecidos a su primera visita como inevitablemente iguales en suerte?

Hacía mucho tiempo que tomo la decisión de odiar los días nevados, los hospitales y las escaleras, el teatro, los trenes, los barcos, los árboles que pudieran treparse, las colinas, las armónicas, los zoológicos, y todo lo que no fuera alcohol o formara parte de una buena pelea. Sin embargo, como sumergidos en formol, los recuerdos de una noche nevada se arremolinaban en su conciencia repitiéndose una y otra vez completamente decididos a hacerlo enloquecer. Entonces, cuando los días de lucidez se desaparecían como el dinero en su cartera, apareció Albert.

Miró a través de la ventana congelada la visión borrosa del paisaje decembrino.

Los puños de su mejor amigo lo habían sacado de su inmersión alcohólica bajándole lo ebrio en dos ganchos directos a su hígado al borde de un colapso. Sus sabias palabras le rescataron de la locura y la visión de una siempre alegre Candy revitalizó su espíritu.

Pero ni Albert ni Candy con la mejor de sus sonrisas podían devolverle lo que perdió aquél día en las escaleras de un hospital. Eso sí, había dado su perdón a todo lo que había jurado odiar…

Recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba cuando niño compactar bolas de nieve y lanzarlas por la ventana directo a la cristalería del salón para escuchar las piezas caer haciéndose pedacitos, el chillido de su madrastra y su cara colorada asomándose por la ventana reclamando su presencia inmediatamente.

¡Pero nada como el momento de crisis que le entraba a la mujer cuando lo tenía enfrente y no podía levantarle siquiera la mano por órdenes del Duque!

—Archie tenía razón, era un malcriado…— dijo quitando el seguro de la marquetería para abrir la ventana y ver mejor la nevada que anunciaba mal día desde el balcón de la recámara.

La señora aquella que las sirvientas se empeñaban en llamar _"su madre" _habría quedado embarazada en algún momento que no recordaba puesto que su grueso cuerpo no había dado señales de lo que en otras mujeres fuera evidente, así que la referencia que tenía era el enturbiamiento de su relación. Recordaba también el nacimiento de unos gemelos la mañana del día de los santos inocentes, los _"legítimos hijos del señor" _era como los habían llamado.

Le permitieron verlos unos días después de que desfilaran lo que le pareció toda la nobleza del imperio, que si el Vizconde Abbey, el coronel Bancroft, la marquesa Walton, el duque Hughes…

"_Los legítimos herederos del Duque" _

"_Legítimo",_ aquella palabra que no entendió y le hubiera gustado nunca preguntar. Entonces las bolas de nieve dejaron de fijar su único objetivo en la recepción y se movieron a todo aquello que pudiera causar la rabia de aquella que lo había hecho menos que a sus hijos.

Usualmente estaba nevado en el día de cumpleaños del par de rosados lechoncitos, pero él permanecía en su habitación, y no era que prefiriera estar abajo con los demás invitados, pues no tenía interés alguno en recibir las miradas desaprobatorias que generaban su sola presencia por mucho que se hubiera tratado de esconder su procedencia real.

Para no morir de aburrimiento, agradecía que su estatura, un banco y un almanaque ya le permitieran acceder a los estantes del despacho del Duque de donde obtenía algunos libros por demás interesantes aunque estos dejaban de tener sentido luego de un rato en que la ventana conseguía captar su atención haciendo danzar copos que lo invitaban a mirar los techos recubiertos de blanco.

Porque en Inglaterra nevaba, en Escocia no. Al menos la parte donde estaba la residencia de la familia, no.

—Te gusta la nieve ¿No es cierto?

La pregunta del Duque nunca la respondió, solo se había cruzado de brazos para dirigir la mirada a la ventanilla del carruaje y seguir viendo la nieve caer silenciando el usualmente ruidoso paso de los caballos de tiro.

—Si lo prefieres Terruce, podemos pasar el invierno en la casa de Londres, seguramente el patio debe estar completamente blanco y…

—No seas imprudente. — intervino la mujer.

—Mis niños son aún muy pequeños como para pasar un crudo invierno en Londres. — alegó.

Mientras tanto, dos nanas llevaban en brazos, perfectamente cubiertos entre mantas de algodón y lana, a los vástagos de aquella unión en otro carruaje en pos de la comodidad que implicaba para las nodrizas poder alimentar a los niños de su pecho sin que su patrón debiera verlas. Era perfectamente normal que una mujer de clase social alta jamás hiciera algo tan "impropio" como alimentar a sus hijos descubriendo su pecho, contrariando aquél rechazo de instinto con la preocupación de un clima frío para quienes cumplían escasas semanas de vida.

—Y yo tengo negocios que atender aquí. — completó el Duque mirando al mayor de sus hijos aparentemente ignorando el reproche de su esposa.

—Los niños estarán bien, he mandado instalar un sistema de calefacción hidráulico bastante novedoso y eficiente…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de ello? ¿Veinte años?

Terry ahora hecho hombre se llevó la mano al rostro. No importaba cuántas veces se quejara aquella mujer, siempre terminaban pasando el invierno en Londres.

_Nieve…_

Año con año la nieve había servido para distraerse, para hacer todo lo que se le ocurría, para armarse de valor y volver a retar a la esposa de su padre.

Pero luego estuvo esa visita a Eleonor…

—Terry, por favor cierra la ventana.

El accidente en el teatro.

—Lo siento Susie, tenía mucho que no veía una nevada.

La desesperación de Susana.

—Entra, vas a resfriarte.

Y aquella despedida…

Candy se había marchado un día nevado.

Volvió a sentarse al pie de la cama mientras su esposa se incorporaba no sin algo de trabajo pero a fuerza de orgullo lo consiguió. Despacio él hizo lo contrario cuidando de no hacer un movimiento brusco que la hiciera perder el equilibrio.

— ¿Sigues pensando en ella?

El actor se sobresaltó temiendo haber revelado en un susurró el último de sus pensamientos hasta antes de volver a entrar al calor de la habitación marital.

—Yo…

—Yo también, Terry, es su padre y creo que el amor de una hija no puede competir con ninguna otra fuerza. Recuerdo que el mío bebía y jugaba mucho, siempre hacía llorar a mamá cada que sus cobradores iban a visitarnos ¡Pero aún así yo le quería tanto! Por eso me volví actriz, para tener un trabajo y ayudarlo. No te niego que amo el teatro, tal vez fue eso lo que me dio la oportunidad de sobresalir, si no me gustara tal vez no habría tenido la suerte de llegar a ser primera actriz. Quizás por ello comprendo sus sentimientos, dejó su orgullo para venir a verte…

—Tal vez… las niñas siempre son más románticas, lástima que se les quita eso con la edad.

— ¡Terry!

El otro le sonrío socarronamente confundiendo a su compañera, tanto cambio de humor debía ser causado el shock emocional de la visita de ¿Madeleine?

— ¿Sabías que David vendrá a la cena de navidad del director? — preguntó de improvisto Terry.

—No ¿Consiguieron que aceptara hacer algunas presentaciones?

—No, el cine lo tiene fascinado y ha decidido que será ahí donde se invierta su talento de actor. — agregó.

Sin levantarse de la cama estiró los brazos al cielo.

—Dime Dios mío, ¿Qué va a ser del teatro? — preguntó retóricamente sobreactuando el drama.

— ¿Qué escabroso destino es el que depara la noble profesión a la que me dedico?

La rubia rió un poco estirando la mano hasta tocar la cabellera oscura de Terry acariciándola un poco.

—No me cambies el tema.

—No quiero ir.

El actor ya había tomado su total y absoluta resolución al respecto, no lo llevarían ni arrastrándolo a la fuerza ni lograrían convencerlo así Madeleine acampara afuera de su casa todos los días.

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo salvó de otra línea de Susana, pero el anuncio de la mucama sobre la visita de _su hermana_ no mejoró sus expectativas de evitar el tema hasta que el Duque muriera, aunque era muy probable que aún así, las dos mujeres se empeñaran en obligarlo a llevar flores a su tumba.

—Dile que salimos a la iglesia y no la hagas pasar, dile que estamos fumigando o algo así.

— ¡Terry! No seas malvado, sabes que se quedará afuera esperando hasta que regresemos de donde nunca fuimos.

—No es mi problema. — sentenció girándose para darle la espalda quedando de frente nuevamente al ventanal donde la nieve había seguido su curso.

_Te gusta la nieve ¿No es cierto?_

Había días en los que quería desaparecer completamente, en los que deseaba con desesperación que nunca hubiera nacido. Tal vez si aquellos dos que lo engendraron hubieran pensado mejor las cosas se habrían evitado tantos problemas.

O en otro caso ¿Por qué el Duque se había rendido? ¿Por qué no permanecer con la madre de su hijo?

Eleonor era bellísima, cualquiera habría caído víctima de su pelo dorado, su suave piel, sus labios y todo el encanto del que se sabía poseedora. Tal vez ella atrajo al hombre usando el talento para remover el contenido del alma junto con las entrañas causándole tal desesperación por tenerla que su acción no respondió a las exigencias de su razón.

Pero…

¿La había amado?

¿Aquél arrebato desmedido había sido amor?

Él había pensado ciegamente por muchos años que sí, según su entendimiento inocente y las enseñanzas religiosas que practicó con relativo respeto hasta los ocho años, un hombre y una mujer solo podían concebir como fruto del amor. Aunque ahora, hombre hecho y conocedor de verdades humanas, entendía que no todo corría con esa lógica.

No estaba seguro de cuándo empezó a ignorar el tema, pero no podía hacer menos que regresar a esas cavilaciones cuando tras años de no escribirse ni para saludar por cortesía, le pedían acudiera a prestar su hombro.

_Un caballero no tiene memoria Terruce, cuida de jamás divulgar nombres de damas con las cuales has tenido romances, un caballero debe ser siempre, en todo momento, reflejo de elegancia, etiqueta y buenas costumbres…_

Tal vez por ello de ningún modo le había podido arrancar una sola anécdota al Duque referente a su madre, todo lo que conocía de ella se basaba enteramente en sus borrosos recuerdos de la infancia en América, mismos que cuestionaba en veracidad, pero podía jurar que había ternura en sus miradas, que cuando la tomaba de la mano en verdad lo hacía sin la intención de soltarla…

¿Por qué dejarla? ¿Por qué no luchar por ella?

—Terry, invité a Madeleine a desayunar, será mejor que te vistas.

—Creí que estábamos en la iglesia.

Sintiendo la suave tela del cobertor de la cama entibiarse por su cuerpo recostado había estado tentado a dormir otro rato. Serían por mucho las ocho y media, y él estaba despierto desde las seis menos cuarto gracias al insomnio que le había dado desde la primera vez que aquella regordeta joven llegó a su casa llorándole para que viera a su padre. De eso haría tal vez una semana.

Aquél día había tenido un estallido de furia, y el episodio se repetiría al siguiente cuando temprano volvió a llegar con los ánimos renovados. Igual al siguiente, y al siguiente.

Se había convertido en novedad para la rutina de las últimas semanas que había estado libre de trabajo, y la furia pasó a una simple irritación y hasta el día anterior, casi total indiferencia. Parecía haberse llevado bien con Susana, o al menos la había convertido en su cómplice para convencerlo de regresar a Escocia alternando las súplicas y ruegos con anécdotas para engrosar el breviario de su vida que conocía la actriz.

Para la rubia, la vida de su adorado esposo empezaba después de llegar a la compañía de teatro. Un día nevado por cierto. Y nada de lo anterior era mencionado salvo que la ocasión lo ameritara, además de que él mismo lo sugiriera, si era ella quien decidía averiguar más, tenía un largo y prolongado silencio como respuesta.

Escuchó a la enfermera entrar, pero sin abrir los ojos solo dio una señal para confirmar que había escuchado que no tendría un desayuno tranquilo.

Susana daba las indicaciones sobre la ropa que usaría, los accesorios, el peinado y algo de maquillaje para disimular lo mal que le sentaba el invierno, especialmente el nevado.

_Te gusta la nieve ¿No es cierto?_

Sí, pese a todo lo que pasaba frecuentemente en días nevados le gustaba la nieve, lo versátil que era para transformarse en todo lo que se pudiera imaginar solo amontonándola. La facilidad para fastidiar todos los planes y la sencillez con la que creaba nuevos. Blanca y pura.

Sí, le gustaba la nieve aunque había sugerido que el invierno lo pasaran en Florida para que su esposa no tuviera problemas de dolores y calambres. Pero ella se había negado solo porque a él le gustaba la nieve.

Se tragaba el dolor, se medicaba cada seis horas solo porque a él le gustaba la nieve.

Igual que _él_, dejaba de escuchar al mundo para concederle un capricho.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_XD ok, este me salió más cortito, pero no tiene tanto diálogo que es lo que hace parecer que hay mucho :P_

_Terry se ablanda, ¿Ira a ver a su padre?_

_T.T muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estas lágrimas son de felicidad._

_¡Gracias por leer_


	3. La embarcación de los tormentos

**La embarcación de los tormentos**

Miró con cierta melancolía la línea de horizonte que dejaba atrás el mundo que había sido su hogar por quince, casi dieciséis o tal vez diecisiete años. El mundo que consideraba seguro se hacía pequeño, distante, desaparecía en la línea azul que dividía el cielo y el mar… Apretó con fuerza la baranda, sintiendo el irrefrenable deseo de saltar y nadar de regreso, de ahí correr hasta su casa, encerrarse para no volver a salir.

Empezó a sentir los brazos pesados junto con una incomodidad en los dedos, tal vez causaba por la innecesaria fuerza que estaba usando para asirse del metal. Su respiración se volvió agitada, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el vértigo se acrecentaba en la boca del estómago. El vacío en su pecho se volvió insoportable en algún momento.

Tenía que saltar y regresar, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que si se movía, perdería el poco equilibrio que le restaba.

Las ansias estaban llegando a un punto máximo, las palmas y las plantas trasudaban…

— ¡Señor Grandchester!

Bill, el chofer, jardinero, mensajero y asistente llegó justo en el momento en que su patrón se desvanecía peligrosamente hacia el mar.

— ¡Señor Grandchester!

Volvió a llamar una vez que, jalándolo por la chaqueta, conseguiendo ponerlo en un sitio más seguro.

— ¡Señor Grandchester!

Empezaba a desesperarse, pues aunque lo sacudía violentamente no había respuesta.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Un médico!

La mano fría de aquél caballero le hizo volver a mirarlo.

—Señor Grandchester…

—Estoy bien, Bill. — dijo mientras se incorporaba.

—Señor, tal vez deberíamos pedir desembarque apenas pase la patrulla naval, iremos a ver a un médico.

Terry soltó una pequeña risa despectiva.

—Ni se te ocurra siquiera mencionarle esto a Susana o a Madeleine. Bill, queda entre nosotros.

— ¡Pero Señor! Esto no es normal, lo mejor sería…

— ¡Cállate!

El muchacho retrocedió un poco atemorizado por la brusca reacción de una persona que en todo el tiempo de conocerla había demostrado ser capaz de mantenerse calmado hasta en las peores situaciones. Por ejemplo, cuando llegó una notificación notarial que informaba que había perdido cinco propiedades a causa de un corredor de bolsa que supuestamente trabajaba para el actor. O la vez en que el Director de la compañía de teatro para quién él y Susana habían trabajado durante años, murió de un infarto en el bar de un hotel durante el día libre que tenían previo a un estreno de obra.

Encogió los hombros y bajó la cabeza sin despegar la mirada del todo.

—Bill, un caballero es agradecido…

Con algo de trabajo Terry se puso en pie y caminó a los camarotes donde seguramente su esposa estaría desempacando todo, tal como los pocos viajeros deberían estar haciendo, pues las despedidas en el puerto tenían buen rato de haber terminado. Su andar era lento y aun algo torpe a causa del mareo, así que se guiaba por las paredes.

—Pero qué ridículo…— se quejó con la voz ronca deteniéndose un momento.

—Un ataque de pánico…— agregó dando el diagnóstico. Era tal vez la segunda vez que le pasaba con tal intensidad, y fuera de breves lapsos previos a obras donde fue debutante, solo podía contabilizar como semejante el día que por primera vez visitó a Eleanor tras largo tiempo de no verla…

Sus pasos cambiaron de rumbo a medida que el suelo volvía tomar consistencia bajo la suela de los zapatos.

La vida estaba llena de clichés, de escenas que se repetían constantemente cual libreto de obra. Y se suponía que él era un actor, que no debería tener problemas para salir a escena, expresar intensamente cada línea y hacer que el público creyera que era real. Se suponía que ya era todo un maestro en el arte de la interpretación, no importaba cuantas veces fuera Romeo, debía hablar con la voz llena de esperanza cuando se dirigía a Julieta, con palabras de verdadero amor, sin importar que conociera el final mejor que nadie por haberlo _vivido _más de cien veces en su vida, enajenándose de la tragedia segura, explayaba su sentimientos apasionantes, siendo capaz de desesperarse con ahínco único y espontáneo cada que descubría a su Julieta muerta como la había visto tantas veces ya.

Las obras nunca perdían la chispa de novedad, siempre podía encontrarles algún detalle que las renovara, que se sintieran momentos especiales y no grabaciones.

Odiaba la cotidianidad, lo constante, todo aquello que buscaba perpetuar su monotonía. Por eso había rechazado todas y cada una de las propuestas para actuar en cine. Verse a sí mismo haciendo lo mismo una otra y otra vez sin haber la variación en su voz al llamar a Julieta que era diferente cuando melancólicamente pensaba en Candy o cuando más optimista creía que era Susana, la mujer que algún día podría llegar a amar, cuando buscaba convencerse de que era aquella la amante perfecta y entregada.

No, no sería capaz de ver esa actuación que perdería vida al paso del tiempo…

Tal como ahora no se sentía con ganas de rondar los pasillos y mirar cómo cínicamente un banco de niebla se dejaba caer a plomo recién la tarde moría dando paso a la noche.

.

— ¿Has visto a Terry? — preguntó Susana al ver entrar a Bill.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros pasando silencioso a donde la sirvienta luchaba por subir un beliz de gran tamaño a la parte superior del armario. La apartó con una disculpa y se encargó del trabajo.

—Bill…

La rubia lo llamó suavemente para que la mirara.

—Terry no está bien ¿Podrías buscarlo? No le digas nada, solo permanece cerca para que no se meta en problemas.

—Con todo respeto señora…

El mozo había bajado la cabeza cubriendo la mitad del rostro con la visera de la gorra de satín propia del uniforme que usaba.

—El Señor es un adulto…

Susana dibujó una media sonrisa.

—… Estos días no. Bill, hazme ese favor.

—Sí, señora.

La sirvienta seguía con lo suyo sacando vestidos y trajes de sus respectivos protectores para colgarlos antes de que por el lapso que había pasado entre la casa y el camerino, se arrugaran de tal suerte que debería plancharlos otra vez. La enfermera sin embargo, preparaba el baño de su señora, habían recibido invitación para la cena en el comedor principal y debido a que eran realmente pocos pasajeros, consideraron que lo más propio era no evidenciar su ausencia.

Consiguió pasarse por sus propios medios al pie de la cama, justo antes de que la enfermera se percatara y corriera para tratar de ayudarla, la actriz le hizo una señal.

— ¿La trajiste?

—… Sí… sí, señora.

—Solo una vez, antes de bañarme, déjame hacerlo.

— ¡Pero señora! Suspendió la terapia hace dos semanas, su pierna no está en condiciones.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Solo déjame hacerlo una vez!

.

Miró alrededor y sostuvo las pupilas en la puerta que daba a la cubierta exterior con la esperanza de verla entrar. Esperanza que había aparecido en cuanto se puso la pista de un vals algo anticuado pero que indudablemente el camarero que hacía los arreglos en la mesa disfrutaba bastante, eso a razón de la forma en la que tarareaba las notas y se movía entre un sitio y otro como si bailara con la mesa.

—Un maldito baile…

Regresó la vista a la barra donde un vaso contenía el agua de los hielos restantes de su bebida.

_Solo van dos…._

Los minúsculos trozos sólidos que aún había se movían de un lado a otro chocando con las paredes de cristal, hasta que por la acción tibia de su mano terminaron por derretirse.

— ¿Algún aperitivo, señor? ¿O prefiere esperar a la cena?

Terry levantó la mirada sorprendiendo al hombre que pareció reconocerlo. Si bien difícilmente alguien no lo haría a esas alturas de la vida.

—Dame otra de estas.

—Sí, sí señor.

¡El gran actor de Broadway! ¡El caballero de los estrenos dorados!

—Qué ridículo… un actor que ya no puede interpretar…

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir el largo viaje al puerto de Kintraw*?

Odiaba no ser capaz de darle personalidad a sus papeles, sentir que se comportaba _"plano"_ y carecía de autenticidad y, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba trabado ante la representación de un muchacho que se enamoró en un barco porque contrariaba su actual representación, la que debía mantener como su palabra.

Porque era lo mejor.

_Solo van cuatro…_

Porque no siempre se podía tener el papel que quería, no más desde hacía un tiempo en que dejó de ser Romeo para representar al Conde Paris.

Quizás lo entendía, un hombre con tres décadas y fracción de vida, no podía ya ser el joven enamorado, por lo que solo le restaba mirar al desafortunado que le correspondería brillar bajo su sombra.

_El distinguido intérprete de Chicago._

Su cuerpo y voluntad yacían lánguidos sobre el banco apenas sintiendo el movimiento de su cuello al pasarse el trago nuevamente tibio.

_Solo van cinco…_

No, no siempre iba a ser Romeo y fue un error pensarlo. Solo le restaba tomar lo que quedaba y sacarlo adelante, prepararse con el guión, salir con la frente en alto a hacerle creer al mundo que podía ser cualquier persona…

¿Pero quién sería ahora?

¿Cómo debía prepararse?

¿Regio? ¿Sentimental? ¿Inalterable? ¿Indiferente?

_Solo van…_

¡¿A quién demonios le iba a pedir la cuenta de lo que se tomaba?!

¡¿A quién demonios le iba a pedir el guión?!

¡Y si se aparecía Albert, que alguien lo pateara en sus partes nobles!

¡A la mierda con Albert!

¡Que le cortaran la lengua si empezaba a decir sus estupideces motivadoras!

Para él fue fácil decirlo, y en un principio realmente lo fue, pero…

Golpeó la mesa con fuerza y con el brazo lanzó lejos el servicio que habían puesto en el cubículo en el que fue dispuesto al notar el camarero que estaba algo más que entrado en calor. No siendo capaz de limitarle el consumo, pues su comisión dependía del número de tragos servidos, solo buscó la manera de evitar de que se lastimara o lastimara a alguien.

Un cristal del vaso le cortó la mano, aunque le restó importancia y se puso de pie para pedir otra botella que repusiera la que había tirado, si bien no quedaba mucho en ella realmente.

— ¿Señor Grandchester?

Terry se giró torpemente y miró al muchacho vestido de color canela.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? — preguntó dejándole claro a Bill qué tan ebrio estaba al hablarle a escasos centímetros del rostro.

— ¿No deberías estar lustrando mis zapatos?

El joven no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido, pero no se movió de aquél sitio, miró de reojo la herida y trató de tomarla para vendarla con algo, pero el hombre se mostró renuente apartándolo de un golpe que le sangró el labio.

Sin duda estaba molesto, además de niñera resultaba que debía lidiar con un ebrio.

Estaba por seguir la pelea al sentir que el respeto y admiración que le tenía se esfumaban, sin embargo las palabras de Susana aparecieron en su consciencia frenando el impulso de demostrarle lo estúpido que era retar a alguien más joven y fuerte que él.

—La señora Susana espera que esté listo para la hora de la cena.

Terry hizo un ruido que el otro no entendió.

—La señora Susana espera mucho de mi ¿No? Dile que no iré.

—Pero señor…

— ¡No te importa lo que haga! ¡Solo lárgate! — estalló caminando a la barra.

Bill no poniéndole atención, se quedó quieto.

En cuanto regresó a su reservado con la botella en mano, se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

— ¿Por qué no hay un guionista aquí? — dijo para sí sirviéndose hasta derramar un poco.

Terry levantó los ojos un momento, fuera de estar enrojecidos por efectos del alcohol, el semblante triste, los hombros caídos… la complexión derrotada, fue lo que convenció al chofer, jardinero, mensajero y asistente, que la señora tenía razón: aquél hombre se estaba escondiendo detrás de un adolescente.

Entrecerró los ojos y se sentó frente a él.

Algo tenía que ocurrírsele para llevarlo de regreso al camarote.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*Kintraw= Un puerto transcontinental de Escocia._

_^.^_

_Pues muchas gracias por sus comentarios, lo sé lo sé, sonará muy trillado, pero de verdad que motivan a seguir escribiendo estas locuras._

_¡Gracias por leer_


	4. Resaca en un camerino de tercera

**Resaca en un camerino de tercera**

La obscuridad de la casa solo se comparaba con un ático o un bar de mala muerte, la tormenta eléctrica había dejado estragos graves en la precaria instalación sumiendo todo en las sombras propias de la noche.

Con la luz de algunas velas habían conseguido hasta el momento delinear las siluetas de los muebles y las personas presentes. La chimenea estaba apagada, raras veces se encendía el fuego en aquél sitio y las bisagras ligeramente oxidadas de las puertas que cerraban el hogar lo demostraban, así como el evidente abandono del juego de azadones dispuestos a la derecha.

Terry echó los hombros hacia atrás, incómodo como estaba solo podía limitarse a moverse un poco para aminorar la tensión que se estaba aglomerando en sus riñones aún convalecientes tras la última inmersión en alcohol a la que los había arrastrado al darse cuenta del error que había cometido al no ir tras Candy a la estación.

¿Un error?

Respondería que tal vez. Aunque en esos momentos la sensación de hacer algo que no debería se desvanecía mientras esperaba algún comentario del padre de Susana a quien habían ido a ver según el protocolo para celebrar la boda.

El hombre se encontraba sentado frente a él recargando una mano en la codera del sillón mientras con la otra sostenía un vaso de ron al que daba tragos profundos y que la madre de su prometida rellenaba habilidosamente en cuanto el otro lo ponía sobre la mesa a su lado.

¿Sería nacional?

Odiaba el ron _"nacional"_ que en realidad era de Costa Rica.

— ¿Y por qué quieres casarte con Susana? — preguntó abruptamente acentuando las palabras con un tono que empezaba a ser embrutecido por la media botella que llevaba hasta el momento él solo, el cuestionamiento pese a ser lo que el joven esperaba, le tomo por sorpresa obligándole a despegar su vista vidriosa del vaso para enfocarla en el dueño de la casa.

—Es la mujer con la que quiero vivir, su hija es maravillosa y realmente lamento que tuviera que suceder esto para que me diera cuenta de lo importante que es en mi vida.

Las palabras le salieron fluidamente, con más naturalidad que cuando ensayaba la respuesta a esa pregunta que era obligada según sus expectativas y el contexto en que se dieron las cosas.

— ¿No sientes lástima por ella?

Volvió a negar firmemente apretando un poco los puños sobre sus rodillas, acto que no pasó desapercibido por la joven rubia que solo entrelazó su brazo con el de él recargando la cabeza en su hombro, pero que lejos de reconfortarlo brindarle apoyo, lo sintió como un peso tremendamente grande que presentía, le quitaría fortaleza a su decisión.

—La lástima es un sentimiento vil, yo _quiero _a Susana…

Esta vez la reacción fue para la chica que solo sonrió trémulamente de medio lado entrecerrando los ojos.

"_Quiero"_

Sí, la quería… eso debía ser suficiente.

—Estúpida. — volvió a escupir el hombre.

—Tanto que te esforzaste para llegar a ser actriz y te retiras para convertirte en la mujer de un borracho.

La tensión cayó a plomo sobre todos, más sobre la pareja. El actor tensó la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué clase de vida le dará un borracho a mi hija? ¿Eh? ¡Esta lisiada! ¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Cuándo te canses de las cosas que no puede hacer irás a buscar mujeres a un burdel!

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Joseph!

— ¡Es la maldita verdad! ¡Ni siquiera le dará hijos! ¿Qué ves en esta pobre diabla? ¿Qué le ves tú que puedes tener a cualquier otra? ¡Yo sé quién eres realmente! ¡No te burles de nosotros los pobres!

Susana había empezado a llorar y su madre había corrido a su lado en cuanto Terry se zafó de su agarre con los ánimos prendidos, pero sin embargo, ninguna de ellas había siquiera intentado levantar la voz así como él en realidad no se había lanzado con los puños.

— ¡Prefiero ver muerta a mi hija que casada con un rico bueno para nada como tú!

El hombre se puso de pie denotando una altura mayor a la de Terry que había hecho lo mismo tratando de compensar la diferencia de estaturas con algo de presencia.

— ¡No sabe lo que dice! — gritó el joven sin poder contenerse más.

— ¡No entiende nada de lo que pasa! ¡Ni siquiera había visto a su hija en dos años! ¡No la fue a ver a ninguna presentación de la compañía! ¡Ni siquiera en el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital se atrevió a presentar su repugnante presencia!

— ¡No me hables como si supieras lo que pasa en esta familia!

—Ciertamente…

La voz del actor había bajado su volumen, pero el acento sombrío se había intensificado a tal punto que el otro retrocedió un poco. Sus ojos reflejaban toda la furia y la herida a su orgullo con las acusaciones de sus malas decisiones.

—No tengo ni una maldita idea de lo que pasa aquí, pero a final de cuentas solo vine porque Susana me lo pidió, mera formalidad, una persona que nunca le ha importado el bienestar de su esposa e hija no tiene ningún derecho a decidir ahora. Me voy a casar con ella, si gusta ir adelante, para lo que me importa. Y sobre la vida que le dará este borracho, le voy a dejar claro que será una mil veces mejor que la que le ha dado usted, jamás dependeré de su trabajo para sostener mis vicios…

Enseguida y dejando anonadando al hombre estiró la mano para ayudar a la rubia a levantarse jalándola hacia él y cargándola de tal manera que no debieran esperar a que se acomodara en la silla junto con toda la escena de cuidados, quería salir de ahí, salir y nunca volver a ver a semejante animal.

Con una madre tan perversamente sumisa y un padre tan imbécil realmente no sabía de dónde había salido Susana tan… inocente.

Bajó las escaleras apenas sintiendo el peso de la muchacha entre sus brazos, hábilmente abrió puertas escuchando vagamente a la señora sobre que estaba lloviendo. La chica levantó un poco los brazos para mitigar el impacto de las gotas sobre el rostro del actor que parecía haberse enajenado de todo.

—Terry, mis cosas…

—Al diablo con ellas, te compraré todo nuevo.

El padre de Susana no se presentó a la pequeña ceremonia tal como lo había supuesto tras la escena, y no supo más de él hasta uno o dos años después cuando su suegra de riguroso luto informó que se había dado un tiro luego de una borrachera.

A la señora solo veía ocasionalmente, la viuda se había recluido en su casa y dadas las complicaciones de viaje para Susana, solo la veían para Navidad y año nuevo.

Mejor para él.

Llegó el día de la boda, no probó ni gota aunque miraba con desesperación el bar y a los dos meseros moverse de un lado a otro del salón sirviendo los tragos. Incluso el brindis tradicional lo terminó haciendo con agua mineral, sentía que en cuanto el alcohol rozara sus labios no habría fuerza humana que lo detuviera hasta vaciar las reservas e incluso usaría su chequera para traer más.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente tenía la resaca, el dolor de cabeza, la sed, el cuerpo dolorido.

Abrió los ojos teniendo un panorama tan oscuro como nublado, por unos momentos pareció perder completamente la noción de lo que era arriba y abajo pareciéndole que todo se mecía a su alrededor.

¿Por qué rayos estaba con resaca si no había bebido?

El olor rancio de sus ropas le hizo arrugar la nariz con asco, se pasó la mano por la boca reseca y enseguida la llevó a su cabeza que sentía que la única opción para soportar la situación era cortarla… aplastarla, desaparecerla.

Se estremeció ante sus pensamientos sacudiendo la idea aunque se llevó un mareo más fuerte y el ataque furioso de las nauseas, algo de líquido si alcanzó su boca pero logró contenerse a tiempo.

Paladeó y contra todo pronóstico sí tenía aún sabor a alcohol.

—Pero ¿Qué demonios? Si no tomé nada…

Se incorporó de la cama pegándose en la cabeza contra algo, lo que le hizo caer de nuevo sobre el colchón duro, se giró para ver qué había sido y se encontró con las tablas que debían dar soporte a una cama arriba. Se trataba pues de una litera, lo que lo consternó aún más, pues ni aun cuando estaba soltero en calidad de viajero errante había compartido recámara con alguien.

Ya alertado sobre lo que había arriba dejó la cama notando que de todos modos estaba completamente solo en aquella estrecha habitación obscura.

Caminando despacio luego de haberse tropezado con lo que supuso, sería un baúl o una maleta. Alcanzó la puerta y se afianzó con fuerza a la perilla descubriendo que estaba bajo llave, inevitablemente creyó que antes de salir había puesto el seguro y al regresar al no poder abrir se coló por la ventana. La otra opción que se le ocurría es que estuviera en la jefatura de policía, porque no había ventanas.

.

— ¡Por Dios Santo! ¡Bill!

El grito de Susana había alertado a la sirvienta y a la enfermera que salieron de las recámaras a la recepción del camerino para ver lo ocurrido.

Una levantó las cejas asustada mientras que la otra corrió por su botiquín, el muchacho tenía un ojo morado y una pequeña abierta en la ceja junto con otra en el labio que también mostraba dimensiones mayores a las usuales.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Y Terry?

—Él está bien señora, solo que me temo que no acudirá a la cena. — explicó con simpleza.

La rubia bajó la vista comprendiendo casi al momento incluso la razón de las heridas del asistente. Ella solo lo había visto borracho una sola vez, concretamente unas semanas antes de que le pidiera que se casaran tras una ausencia larga en las que después supo, anduvo en bares, y en aquella ocasión el que había pagado fue el actor de reemplazo que lo cubrió en la compañía.

—Excúsame, di que no me siento bien… no iré yo tampoco. — dijo a la mucama.

—Señora. — interrumpió Bill.

—No ganará nada, de hecho no creo que el señor regrese esta noche. Está bien, lo encerré en mi camarote, no tengo compañero. Solo venía a informarle para que no se preocupe… más de la cuenta.

Bill, haciendo gestos dejó que la enfermera limpiara un poco las heridas y les colocara cinta, enseguida inclinó la cabeza dejando la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Apenas el ruido de la madera y el "_clic_" del seguro hubieron dejado de hacer su breve eco, Susana empezó a llorar.

—No debí presionarlo para que viniera. — se lamentaba con el rostro cubierto por las delgadas y pálidas manos.

.

Cansado de tratar de abrir la puerta y gritar para que lo dejaran ir, regresó a recostarse sobre la cama, la espalda lo estaba matando tanto como la cabeza. Trataba de acomodar los hechos acontecidos para poder saber, en primer lugar dónde estaba y porqué estaba ahí, una vez respondidas esas dos interrogantes, procedería a ver cómo salía.

Escuchó ruido al otro lado de la puerta, esta se abrió dejando entrar algo de luz y aunque el interruptor también se accionó, la cama de arriba le había amortiguado un poco el destello que de haber recibido directamente lo habría hecho literalmente aullar.

Pese a todo, se puso un brazo sobre los ojos.

—Maldita sea, Albert creía que nunca ibas a llegar…

— ¿Albert?

Al escuchar un timbre de voz completamente diferente miró rápidamente incorporándose un poco. Se trataba de un muchacho de unos veintitantos con marcas de golpes en el rostro.

—Lo siento, creí que era otra persona.

—… ¿Se siente bien, señor? Parece que aún esta ebrio…

—No digas tonterías…

Terry lo miraba con extrañeza, tal vez aún continuaba ofuscado evidentemente bajo los efectos de las botellas de whiskey y ron.

—Le traigo algunas cosas para bajar la borrachera, las manda su esposa.

—Su… Susana…

Bill asintió, al menos a ella sí la recordaba.

— ¿Tiene hambre? Conseguí sacar algunas cosas de la barra de la cena.

—Déjalo ahí… ¿Está molesta?

— ¿La señora?

—Sí.

—… No… no en realidad.

El actor dejó salir un suspiro cansado mientras se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de las manos.

— ¿Prefiere solo agua?

Con un gesto de asco acepto el vaso que le ofrecía, realmente no le apetecía porque sentía el estómago demasiado revuelto e inflamado, de alguna manera el piso, la cama y cualquier cosa que se suponía debiera darle algo de estabilidad, se movía constantemente en un insoportable vaivén que además, le causaba unas nauseas tremendas. Sin embargo, la sensación de tener pasto seco en la boca fue lo que lo obligó a beberse de dos tragos el contenido líquido reconfortantemente frío.

Se recostó nuevamente con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos que permanecían aún renuentes a recibir luz por poca que fuera.

—No me siento bien…

—Me imagino, creo que bebió demás.

—No es eso… ¿Me harías un favor?

No hubo respuesta pero la atmósfera tranquila sirvió como asentimiento para que el otro continuara.

—Déjame quedar… Susana no merece pasar por mi drama personal…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_u.u_

_Perdón, se q me tarde pero he tenido unos días muy agitados, ya le avance un pedazo grande así q si va a haber actualización en una semana :P_

_Les podría parecer que esta es escena de relleno, pero el principio de la relación marital Susana/Terry con sus respectivos contextos es algo mmm llamémosle importante._

_¿Alguien preguntó por Candy?... XD_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	5. Dulce Candy

**Dulce Candy**

Madeleine alternaba la mirada entre el paisaje al otro lado de la baranda y el camastro a su espalda donde Terry permanecía echado de cara al sol.

—Pero que indignante. — se quejó tras saber que su ausencia sobre la faz del transcontinental por dos días se debía al alcohol y su respectiva resaca.

Susana por su parte, en su silla de ruedas, permanecía al lado de su esposo entretenida con el tejido de hilo que había empezado no hacía mucho. La dama inglesa se percató de que no se le daban mucho las manualidades de ese tipo, pero con todo su empeño y un hilo bastante bonito a su parecer, lo que parecía ser una bufanda o tal vez una pañoleta, tendría buena pinta al usarse, al menos si no se le hacía minuciosa inspección.

La brisa cálida del océano abordaba y se deslizaba a todos los confines del transporte agobiando a los pocos pasajeros que había, pues como en los camarotes no se podían abrir las ventanas todos habían optado por permanecer en cubierta, improvisando algún partido de croquet entre caballeros y alguna señorita curiosa adjunta, juegos de canasta para las damas mayores que intercambiaban chismes… niños corriendo de un lado a otro angustiando a uno que otro marino que temía que resbalaran por la borda.

En medio de ese ambiente, la media hermana de Terry se sentía completamente aburrida, no conocía a absolutamente nadie de ahí. Salvo por la pareja que había ido prácticamente a secuestrar, las caras pasaban a su lado apenas saludando o ignorándola completamente, en definitiva, los americanos eran unos barbajanes malcriados.

Dejó su lugar recargada en los barrotes impecablemente blancos y se acomodó en un sillón veraniego junto a la rubia, la sirvienta le ofreció una bebida fría que ella aceptó por el pesado clima y luego de dar un sorbo, dejó escapar un suspiro que evidenciaba lo bajo de su ánimo.

—Desde donde desembarcaremos, tendremos que tomar un tren, luego otro coche y será otro día de viaje antes de llegar a la villa Grandchester. — dijo por no tener otra cosa que decir.

Interrumpiendo su labor, la retirada actriz le miró tímidamente.

—Discúlpame Madeleine, pero quisiera saber… ¿No será molesto a tu madre que nos presentemos?

La rolliza morena hizo un mohín con la boca y nariz.

—Me había olvidado de hablar de ese tema… En realidad solo mis hermanos saben que vine, Richard quería venir, pero él era apenas un bebé cuando Terruce se fue de la casa, no sabría cómo tratarlo.

— ¿Y tú sí?

Por primera vez el hombre aludido pareció dar signos de vida retirándose la boina que cubría su cara para no quemarse, Susana tragó saliva temiendo que empezaran a discutir, pero la joven inglesa se limitó a rodar la vista pasando de largo cualquier comentario proveniente de su parte. Terry sabiendo que no ganaría fastidiarla esta vez, se levantó no sin algo de trabajo. Sinceramente le sorprendía la versatilidad de Madeleine para ajustarse a su personalidad.

—Creo que mi madre te encontrará agradable Susana, y muy seguramente mi padre también, sin duda eres toda una dama de buenos modales con actitud competente. Fueras una descarriada de esas que se portan como marimachos, en definitiva ni yo misma habría permitido que vinieras. Mi madre no soporta la falta de feminidad, la vulgaridad…

La rubia no supo si aquellas palabras eran un cumplido u otra cosa, tan solo sonrió y regresó la vista al tejido presintiendo que la tensión entre los hermanos se acrecentaba enormemente, con ella en medio.

—Esa vieja cerda ¿Quién se cree para juzgar la belleza de una mujer?

Susana volvió a interrumpirse temblando ligeramente.

—La belleza que solo se admira no sirve para nada. La belleza estática no es nada comparado con el poder de la pasión en movimiento ¿De qué me sirve una perfecta inservible?

Madeleine le miró rudamente, casi tanto como él a ella en esos momentos.

—Cierra la boca Terruce. — le ordenó tajante dejando su vaso sobre el cristal de la mesa.

Por respuesta el otro giró sobre sus talones dándole la espalda a las dos dejándolas mientras regresaba al camerino. Madeleine estiró un pañuelo a Susana que había empezado a llorar silenciosamente. Se preguntó si tal vez era buen momento para preguntar lo que venía suponiendo con la actitud de Terry, pero prefirió callar, una dama no se entromete en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia, así fuera su hermano destrozando el corazón de una buena mujer.

Y Susana quería hablar, quería llorarle a la joven que permanecía a su lado lo mucho que había dolido, lo fuerte que era el desangrado de la herida que se había abierto tras catorce años de haberse hecho. Porque era ella una belleza estática que no era útil para aquello que se expresaba como el mayor de sus talentos.

¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Qué no él había decidido libremente? Más de una vez le dejó ver que no estaba retenido ni por la gratitud que a ella la había condenado a la silla, que su acción no fue con ningún afán de aprovecharse, y si le preocupaban los reproches de su madre, ella le haría entender. Pero negando cualquier acusación sobre dolo o mala voluntad en el compromiso, se limitó a jamás volver a pronunciar frente a ella la presencia que inconscientemente marcaba una eterna división entre los dos.

Se sintió desesperada ¡Catorce años! ¡Catorce años y seguían exactamente igual que en un principio!

¿Qué podía hacer ella para salvar la situación si no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado hace años? ¿Qué le afectaba a Terry? ¿Qué había hecho su padre como para repudiarlo tanto? ¿Cómo ayudarlo si ni siquiera podía acercarse?

La desesperación de volvió amargura con el recuerdo de aquella persona que seguramente tendría la capacidad y gracia de frenar la tempestad. Era Terry para ella un desconocido, un completo misterio que se rehusaba a abrirse cuando menos un poco. No le quedaba entonces más que resignarse a esperar en el puerto, que la embarcación saliera de la tormenta.

.

_Pero qué despreciable._

La pared nuevamente había pagado su propia frustración, ya tenía mucho tiempo en que no escupía tantas estupideces de un tirón.

A todo lo que le ocurría ¿Qué culpa tenía Susana?

Pensó en regresar, pero con ella estaría Madeleine también, y a ella no la quería ver, el estómago se le oprimía solo de pensar que se sentía con el derecho de afirmar que le conocía cuando jamás habían cruzado más de dos palabras seguidas. No tardó en llegar a la puerta donde con números de cobre se indicaba que era su lugar. Entró despacio, tanteando las luces para encenderlas.

El espejo de cuerpo completo le devolvió su imagen, se veía fatal, casi tanto como se sentía. Sin percatarse realmente, caminó hacia allá hasta que con la punta de los dedos tocó el cristal.

— ¿Qué me pasa?

Lentamente cerró los ojos.

Ciertamente, había tantas cosas que quería cambiar, que le hubiera gustado hacer, pero en esos momentos no se le venía exactamente una a la cual adjudicar la marejada de emociones que hacían el desorden en el pecho y la mente, se sentía a la deriva, como si hubiera perdido el dominio del rumbo que quería tomar. Solo le quedaba mirar hacia dónde iría a parar con un único recuerdo perdiendo nitidez a medida que pasaban los años: Candy.

Sí, la extrañaba, en los últimos días su memoria se había vuelto un revoltijo confundiendo fechas, días y personajes, lo que inicialmente había comenzado como un viaje de honor se había vuelto un calvario insufrible… si tan solo ella estuviera a su lado, no se sentiría tan desvalido y perdido…

¿Dónde estaría ella? ¿Sería feliz como lo prometió?

Durante los primeros años que estuvo casado con Susana la idea le había venido en las noches cuando no tenía nada más que hacer, pero recordando la determinación con que ella se había propuesto seguir adelante y las palabras de Albert dejó de aprisionar sus pensamientos con _Tarzan pecosa, _buscando dentro de sí un amor por la mujer que dormía a su lado, que fuera más allá de la gratitud y la simpatía.

_Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad…_

Tal vez el padre de Susana había visto su duda y vacilación al decirle lo que sentía por su hija, por eso le había retado con diálogos crudos ante la aseguración de _quererla_… más no de _amarla_.

Se llevó la mano derecha al pecho que oprimía su corazón con otra remembranza de unos ocho años atrás…

Aquella mañana Susana buscó desviar la atención del diario con otras ocurrencias, y casi lo consigue de no ser porque él esperaba la crítica de _Alexander Woollcott*_ sobre una presentación en Manhattan, estaba nervioso porque el hombre había sido demasiado excéntrico como para agradarle con los métodos tradicionales, desde antes de levantar el telón, cuando los presentaron, solo consiguió que le dijera que pertenecía a una escuela por la que "_No tengo ninguna necesidad de tu maldita simpatía. Sólo deseo estar entretenido por alguna de tus groseras reminiscencias_" y que no se preocupara por las miles de personas que lo verían, ya que _"un inglés tiene una capacidad extraordinaria para volar a una gran calma."*_

Su confundido _"Disculpe señor, yo no soy inglés"_ sirvió para nada, si eso le había dicho en persona le aterraba saber qué diría en el diario.

Aunque la opinión ácida del rollizo hombre se le olvidó completamente cuando acaparando toda la primera plana de Sociales una fotografía de Albert y Candy anunciaba el matrimonio para la sucesión de la próspera familia.

Su voluntad había sido fuerte, demasiado como para soportar la incógnita sobre el destino de su gran amor, la chica del barco en la niebla, la chica de San Pablo, la hija adoptiva de los Ardley se comprometía en matrimonio con el heredero de ascendencia escocesa.

Las piernas se le doblaron obligándose a permanecer de rodillas frente al espejo del camarote.

Se le ocurría ahora, si pudiera cambiar un solo día, sin duda sería en el que abandonó el colegio sin esperar a Candy… sí, ese cambiaría.

¿Pero qué le quedaba luego de eso?

Soltar la soga, dejar pasar los años, vivir las lecciones de la vida, aprendiendo a desistir de indagar en sus recuerdos y resignándose a acariciar lindos momentos que Susana le procuraba deseosa de poder ser su nuevo amor.

_Susana…_

No había duda de que era él, la persona más desagradable que existía, conviviendo y obligándose a fingirle que era más que la costumbre, más que una coincidencia en el baile de la vida donde las almas se encuentran, se ensamblan y se retiran perdiéndose entre los caprichos del destino…

¿Ahí habría muerto su voluntad?

Con todas las adversidades conspirando para que la felicidad fuera esquiva a sus anhelos de la juventud, con las lágrimas derramadas en los conflictos que atronaron con la vida adulta e independiente cuando ya no tuvo a dónde volver para estirar la mano y conseguir dinero para librarse de problemas, derramadas en las esperanzas de convertirse en un ser pleno con futuro prometedor que volvería para casarse con la chica que lo enamoró y calmó los bramidos conflictivos de su existencia, derramadas en la dulzura de momentos de amor con un vals y un beso robado.

Y si él al final tomó la decisión de quedarse ¿Por qué dolía como si lo hubieran obligado?

El impulso de correr a Chicago e impedir esa boda se nublaron con los ojos azules que miraban angustiados el torbellino de emociones que pasaron tras el vistazo en el periódico, los mismos que habían descubierto con dolor que los recuerdos son eternos, la nostalgia permanente y su esposo buscaba desesperadamente escenas de tiempos vividos, no con ella. Ella lo diría una vez más, ella insistiría en mostrarle que la puerta de la jaula estaba abierta, pero él sonrió con otra de sus más brillantes interpretaciones.

Los años continuaron desfilando y consiguió retomar la calma de su navío haciéndose ignorante y esquivo a su amigo: Albert, también a él lo extrañaba…

Recargado en el muro levantó los ojos al techo.

¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?

.

El oleaje se escuchaba aún con las cortinas cerradas, algún silbido lejano y el arrullador sonido de las máquinas. El vaivén del barco se sentía más cuando no se hacía nada, pues en realidad no se trataba de un navío tan grande, los buques de mayor tamaño no habían salido del puerto desde la caída en la Bolsa de Nueva York.

Suponía un riesgo hacer un viaje transcontinental en una embarcación de ese tamaño, pero seguían dentro de la norma de seguridad aunque las posibilidades de que terminaran naufragando a la mitad del océano era la menor de las preocupaciones que tenía Susana en ese momento.

Terry no había vuelto a llegar.

No era como si estuviera caminando solo en las calles donde podrían asaltarlo, golpearlo y quién sabe qué más, incluso aseguraba que Bill estaba detrás por cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando el lado vacío de la cama no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que estarían pasando en la mente de su esposo a las que ella era completamente ajena.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué cosa no había intentado ya?

Empezando a llorar nuevamente buscó compararse con el único referente que tenía respecto a la felicidad de Terry, encontrando con decepción que solo tenían en común el color de cabello, considerando la omisión de los tonos.

¿Qué hacía a Candy, Candy?

La primera vez que se hizo esa pregunta era mucho más joven y aún era una actriz activa, la miró de arriba abajo, con el vestido hecho una ruina, el peinado desarreglado y en general bastante impetuosa. Ni siquiera con sus dos piernas habría podido llegar a convertirse en un torbellino así, si bien en realidad lo intentó fracasando tras una torcedura de tobillo que la hizo declinar.

Apretó con furia las fundas de la almohada, la mejor actriz que había pisado un teatro de Chicago era completamente incapaz de emular a la mujer que le robaba los pensamientos al hombre que amaba.

Quería ser como ella al tiempo en que se repelía por su naturaleza, deseaba que la quisiera tanto como a ella y sin embargo, no soportaba hacerse a la idea de que no la llegase a amar por quien era en realidad. La imagen de la rubia de coletas la aplastaba haciéndola sentir tan pequeña, más inútil de lo que en realidad era… porque lo era, Terry lo había dicho en la mañana, _la belleza que solo se admira no sirve para nada_, ¿Qué hacia además de buscarse vestidos bonitos y retocarse el maquillaje para ocultar lo demacrada que la edad y la falta de actividad hacían en ella?

Solo se dejaba enmohecer en la silla con alguna costura que iba a parar en cojines de la sala. Pero ¿Para qué le servía a Terry? Ni siquiera era capaz de apoyarlo en esos momentos.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?

Terry era buen actor, pero solo Dios sabía cuánto podía fingir amor donde no había.

Y saberlo dolía demasiado, hasta desgarrarle el alma.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¬.¬ ok mis semanas son de veinte días…_

_*Alexander Woollcott (1887-1943) fue un crítico real de teatro, anexe dos citas de él (de verdad las dijo, no sé a quién pero se ajustaban a lo que necesitaba jaja)_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	6. De regreso ¿A casa?

**De regreso ¿A casa?**

El arrullo del mar, las olas chocando contra el metal y el sollozo de Susana…

Desde el otro lado de la puerta todo era perfectamente audible, pues el silencio que envolvía el navío se tornaba más y más absoluto, como si solo fueran ellos, como si no existiera nadie más dejándolo con la más extrema de las ironías: ¿Y si Susana fuera la última mujer del mundo?

Girar la perilla y entrar era el motivo por el que había dejado el camarote de Bill a eso de la media noche más un par de horas, sin embargo, no se le ocurría qué decir para calmar la aflicción que sabía, él había causado. Se paso la lengua por los labios secos, y otra noche más, giró sobre sus talones sin atreverse siquiera a valorar el sentimiento de cobardía que lo llenaba.

Moviéndose en la dirección que marcaban las nervaduras de la alfombra terminó el recorrido por el pasillo, aunque, en lugar de bajar las escaleras hasta el nivel bajo donde compartía habitación con su asistente tal como había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, corrió el cancel de cristal cortando abruptamente esa quietud que reinaba con el engrasado correr del marco de aluminio.

El frío se metió bajo la forma invisible de una ráfaga, cerró a su espalda y ya sin el amortiguador que representaban las fibras entretejidas, el tacón de los zapatos se hizo escuchar en las duelas de madera deteniéndose cuando estas daban paso a la larga pieza metálica que daba soporte a la baranda. Hacía mucho frío, el calor americano dejaba de sentirse para que solo el condenado invierno europeo se calara en los huesos.

Giró un poco la vista, y la mancha azul gris que se dibujaba a lo lejos en el horizonte le causó un escalofrío bastante fuerte a tal punto que sintió la espalda flaquear encorvándose un poco hacia el frente. Lo que parecieron interminables minutos pasaron sobre él que no despegaba la vista del horizonte que con la ansiosa salida del sol dibujaba las rocas salientes, peñascos y más adelante, aun sin definirse: el puerto.

El barco emitió un grave silbido que le dejó sordo unos instantes, todo se volvía más lento, desde el sol despuntando el alba, hasta los primeros pasajeros que salían a cubierta para admirar la llegada a tierra…

Frío… mucho frío en las manos, en las piernas, en la nuca…

.

—Terruce, deja eso en paz. — reprendió Madeleine con respecto al pasador de la puerta que Terry subía y bajaba insistentemente, pero que enseguida al reproche de su hermana dejó de lado acomodándose en el asiento.

—La estación del tren se encuentra a unos veinte minutos…

_¡Vente minutos! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Ni que este país hubiera crecido tanto en diecisiete años!_

¿Diecisiete?

Miró por la ventana, no quedaba ni un solo carruaje de tiro, únicamente transitaban automóviles de motor mecánico. Distinguió un tranvía atestado de pasajeros que incluso parecían querer salir por la ventana de tanta gente que había dentro. Había muchas más personas por las calles, todas caminando con prisa, metiéndose en el camino de Bill que solo podía ir frenando sin darse el lujo de acelerar mucho.

— ¿Podremos asistir a algún partido de fútbol? — interrumpió precisamente Bill mirando por el retrovisor del espejo aunque regresando rápidamente la vista al camino, el volante no estaba en el sitio que el acostumbraba y sentía que perdería en control en algún momento, miedo no expresado por el bienestar de los pasajeros.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Leí en el periódico del puerto, que este año es el más importante en las competencias, que han sido muy buenos los equipos y no escatimaron en gastos.

—Si quieres ve tú… aunque no te engañes, siempre dicen que es la mejor.

— ¿No lo es, señor?

Terry guardó silencio, ni siquiera sabía cómo se jugaba el deporte aquél y Bill le venía a abrir una conversación al respecto. Aunque reconocía que sus intentos por romper hielo eran buenos.

—Richard adora el fútbol, seguro le encantará venir, y podrías acompañarle claro, si Terruce y Susana no tienen inconveniente.

La rubia negó sin decir palabra, aceptando la invitación que le hacían al muchacho, secundada por Terry que solo se encogió de hombros aún con cierta aversión a escuchar su nombre completo luego de que por años fuera _"Terry"_, Madeleine abusaba llamándolo tanto de aquella manera. Aunque a final de cuentas, así se llamaba y poco o nada se podía hacer al respecto, además podría ser peor y que lo llamara Graham, porque ese nombre sí que lo odiaba.

—Espero que te siente mejor ya estar en tierra. — comentó Susana con suave voz sin despegar tampoco la vista de la ventana, solo que la contraria que tenía la atención de su esposo.

La mucama había tomado el asiento del copiloto mientras que la enfermera hacía de compañera de asiento de Madeleine que se sentía cada vez más incómoda con toda la situación, especialmente porque se encontraba de frente a la pareja evidentemente distanciada, lo que empezaba a preocuparla, pues no sabía de qué manera habían tratado el tema sus hermanos con su madre y llegar al borde de un colapso marital solo desencadenaría el _"esto es el colmo, ni siquiera puede resolver su vida y pretenden traerlo para que arregle la de su padre…"_

Resopló su incomodidad encogiendo el regordete cuello dentro del abrigo.

No se hablaban, no se miraban, Susana había desistido completamente de sus intentos iniciales de hacer más grato el viaje. Se había dado cuenta incluso, de que no habían dormido en la misma habitación. Aunque de eso último, toda la tripulación se había enterado, y así como había quienes estaban a favor por _"el bien de la salud de su esposa"_ luego del altercado en el salón comedor donde Terry un poco más que entrado en copas hiciera una penosa exhibición, estaban los que reprobaban totalmente el hecho diciendo que _"el deber de una buena mujer era cuidar de su marido en todas las circunstancias"_

Evidentemente que no había abordado el tema porque no era de su incumbencia, pero el otro asunto que le estaba haciendo imaginar una desagradable escena con su madre, era el evidente alcoholismo del actor. Sinceramente ya dudaba sobre si había sido una buena idea ir a remover escombros del pasado como última voluntad de su padre.

Mientras tanto, el camino hasta la estación, parecía volverse más largo, sobre todo con la gente irrumpiendo la vialidad de autos como si fueran inmunes a ser arrollados. Sin embargo, y con un suspiro de felicidad, finalmente el edificio de un nivel se hizo presente en el horizonte, las tablas rojas y verdes que lo conformaban resultaron la más grata de las visiones del día. Aunque de abordar a llegar, había otro trecho, y luego uno más de la estación hasta la villa, un recorrido de aproximadamente dos horas y media, dependiendo de a qué hora estuviera programada la salida del andén.

Terry sentía pesados los hombros, casi podía percibir como se doblaba ante la sensación de incertidumbre que lo agobiaba. Desde que el silbato sonó anunciando la partida del transporte ferroviario, el fárrago de sentimientos e ideas volvió a repetirse con intensidad, y sinceramente Candy había quedado como retrato en la esquina del escritorio lleno de otras situaciones que antes no había prestado atención. Barajeaban como cartas los recuerdos de su infancia y los muchos tragos amargos que había pasado por culpa de _esa mujer_, esa cerda aristócrata que se había casado con el Duque en un acuerdo conveniente a ambas partes, y solo hasta que tuvo edad para dejar de bajar la cabeza y aceptar, tuvo que pasar el tiempo solo en la habitación que le habían asignado.

Para él no había fiestas de cumpleaños a excepción de cuando su padre estaba en casa, para él no había panqués decorados con caritas felices en el desayuno, si los tres se portaban mal, para ellos una hora leyendo la Biblia en voz alta y para él sin cena, aparte de la lectura por supuesto.

No pudo evitar reírse un poco, solo le faltó vestir harapos y hacer la limpieza de la casa.

Tal vez eso falló en la formula de la felicidad, si la Duquesa lo hubiera obligado a pertenecer a la servidumbre privándolo de cualquier derecho, tal vez, sí hubiera conseguido a la princesa. Pero como no había sido tan extrema su desdicha, por eso el final se había tergiversado un poco.

—Debería tomar un calmante. — dijo tímidamente la enfermera.

—Su nivel de ansias le va a causar problemas… más. — agregó terminando de acomodar el equipaje en el maletero del apartado del vagón que habían reservado solo para él que se había excusado nuevamente con no sentirse bien. Lo que era en realidad una verdad contundente.

Terry la miró un momento, la otra empleada estaría ya con Susana y Madeleine, mientras que Bill se quedará en un vagón de carga junto con el auto. La muchacha no respondió el gesto limitándose a acomodar su uniforme que en el ajetreo se había desaliñado vagamente, pero su naturaleza perfeccionista la obligaba a revisarlo y arreglarlo constantemente.

—Nathalie… — la llamó consiguiendo que fijara sus ojos en él. La enfermera no pudo seguir por mucho tiempo mirando al actor, pues de todos en el viaje, posiblemente era quien mejor sabía lo que pasaba con su jefe.

— ¿Tú crees que es justo lo que hago con Susana?

—No sé de qué habla…

—No te hagas la tonta. — dijo sin pensarlo mucho, pues la madre de Susana la había contratado específicamente a cuidar de su hija y Terry no tuvo valor para oponerse por un detalle tan vago como que era amiga de Candy.

—No…— le respondió con simpleza mientras abría el maletín.

Él bufó, aunque sabía que tendría esa respuesta.

—Porqué fue su decisión, y estar fingiendo que lo obligaron no lo convierte en víctima.

El actor rodó la vista, cruzando los brazos tras su nuca y cerró los ojos con la firme intención de dormirse, aunque la enfermera le palpó el brazo tendiéndole un par de pastillas blancas y un vaso de agua que había tomado del servicio.

—Tómelas, le harán bien.

—Odio que me hables de _usted_ cuando antes me llamaste _pobre tonto_.

Por aquella ocasión fue ella quien resopló, al recordarle una escena años atrás en que Candy y él cruzaron sus caminos sin poder verse.

Enseguida, ella dejó la habitación, como si nada hubiere sucedido, como si aquella pregunta fuera un paréntesis sin mucha razón de ser en su relación laboral, pues no se había hablado del tema en ningún otro momento, regresando casi enseguida a ser los dos entes neutrales que habían sido por tanto tiempo. Aunque el hecho no había sido del todo grato para Terry, quien solo mirando de reojo veía salir a la única persona que pudo ser un vago apoyo.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, o más concretamente sacar a gritos lo que tenia oprimiéndole el pecho, pero con esa creciente necesidad sobrevenía la angustia y cobardía de que el mundo se enterara que no era hombre de palabra.

¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que pensaran otros?

Desde que estar casado y suspirar por otra mujer que también tenía marido se convirtió en lo peor que podía hacer por aquella que tanto amó, porque si algo se sabía respecto a un amor que no pudo ser, la culpa la cargaría siempre la mujer, así de injusta eran las malas lenguas, ella sería la malvada seductora, mientras que él, él solo habría cometido un error. Y ella no se merecía perder la honra de su matrimonio solo por saña al menor motivo.

También estaba Albert…

Se incorporó de golpe por un momento.

Albert era escocés, y la familia Ardley por fuerza debió resentir la crisis en América, y así como huyeron de la guerra en Europa, sin duda debieron también de escapar en esta ocasión.

Su respiración se volvió agitada olvidándose de la somnolencia que le había causado el medicamento que le diera la enfermera momentos antes.

Que el cielo se apiadara de su alma, la villa Grandchester estaba prácticamente enfrente de la Ardley.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_XD no haré comentarios en esta ocasión, dejaré que ustedes los hagan._

_¡Gracias por leer_


	7. El presente agobia

**El presente agobia**

Por algunos momentos previos a entrar por las puertas de madera, luego de pasar el enrejado, exactamente durante el tiempo que le tomó al auto recorrer el camino de gravilla, se imagino a la madre de Madeleine escupiendo serpientes de fuego, agitando los brazos a la vez que lanzaba poderosas centellas a su persona e incluso, se vio atado a una percha rodeado de leña ardiente.

Tragó saliva grueso.

No la recordaba violenta, sí muy escandalosa, pero no violenta y esperaba de todo corazón que no hubiera cambiado en absoluto, pues aún si con la ponzoña de sus comentarios pretendía hacerle rabiar como cuando tenía quince años, podía soportarlo.

Sin embargo, sus recuerdos pronto se vieron aplazados por una nueva realidad donde los muros de la casa ya no eran amarillos sino blancos con los techos color terracota. No había flores bordeando la construcción, había ahora una tupida trepadora escalando por las paredes en líneas inconstantes y quebradas. Se había agregado una fuente que servía de hito para retornar a la salida.

Y dos perros.

Dos enormes perros mastín color gris salieron al encuentro del auto causando el pánico de las mujeres, incluida su media hermana.

— ¡Richard! — gritó Madeleine sintiendo que los animales romperían los cristales cada que embestían contra ellos.

El chillido se repetiría un par de veces más antes de que dos empleados, por uniforme identificados como mayordomo y jardinero, les sujetaran por los collares luchando para alejarlos del vehículo. No obstante, fue hasta que un silbido surcando el aire desde el otro lado de la casa, que ambos animales giraron sobre sus patas corriendo hasta donde su dueño los llamaba.

— ¡Nerón! ¡Calígula! ¿Quieren que Madeleine los sirva para la cena? — preguntó un muchacho robusto y bastante alto soltando una carcajada al tiempo en que agitaba la mano saludando a su hermana.

— ¡Son unas bestias! ¡Ya te he dicho que los tengas amarrados o te deshagas de ellos! — estallo furiosa la otra bajando del auto. Enseguida volvió a chillar y corrió al interior de la casa, pues los perros nuevamente habían cambiado su objetivo corriendo hacia ella.

— ¡¿Cómo es que siendo tan malvada con ellos te quieren tanto?!

— ¿Señor Grandchester? — preguntó el mayordomo.

—Sí.

—Acompáñeme por favor, le llevaré con el amo. — invitó el hombre indicándole el camino a la entrada, sin embargo, no le siguió inmediatamente, ayudo a bajar a las dos empleadas para que junto con Bill, que también ya había dejado su lugar, bajaran la silla y el equipaje mientras él llevaba en brazos a Susana encaminándose al pórtico para subirla por aquellos desdichados escalones.

El aire del interior se le antojo como una brisa fresca dándole de lleno en la cara. Las inmensas dimensiones del recibidor hacían circular el aire con demasiada libertad. Todo era blanco, no mas amarillo y dorado, el ambiente de villa toscana hacía de aquél lugar un sitio irreconocible, o al menos uno que no encajaba en sus memorias por ningún lado.

—Hey ¿Terruce? — giró la cabeza un poco para ver entrar al mismo muchacho que antes hubiera controlado a los perros con un silbido.

—Sí, soy yo.

— ¡Qué bien! La última carta de Mandy me hizo creer que nunca vendrías, pero qué bueno que ya estás aquí, anda pasa ¿Es tu esposa? Si verdad, que pregunta tan necia, es la misma guapa de las fotos del periódico ¿Susana?, pero que grosero, yo soy Richard Eliot Grandchester, no sé si te acuerdes de mi porque la última vez que me viste medía medio metro, no tenia pelo y solo lloraba. — luego empezó a reír con un timbre profundo pero claro que le recordó a sí mismo, claro si tuviera el enorme diafragma de aquél, con esa altura que lo rebasaba fácilmente por cabeza y media.

—Papá tenía cita con el médico, se rehusó a que viniera a verlo a casa, mamá fue con él, pero no tardarán en llegar. ¡Justo a tiempo para la cena! Willard es una gran cocinera…

—Willow…

Madeleine volvía hacer acto de aparición una vez que las puertas se cerraron y estuvo completamente convencida de que los perros no entrarían.

—Su nombre es Willow no Willard, y primero hay que mostrarles su habitación ¿Es que no tienes nada de educación?

El muchacho se mostró apenado, y enseguida les condujo él mismo escaleras arriba.

.

Serían las ocho menos cuarto, Susana sobre la cama acomodándose el cabello y dejando que la mucama le arreglara el vestido, Terry en el cuarto de baño con nauseas.

—Ha de ser el olor almizcleño de las sábanas. — sentenció con seguridad la enfermera.

—A mí también me están mareando, mañana mismo Elena y yo las lavamos.

—Si haces eso ten por seguro que pasas el resto de nuestra estadía en las caballerizas. — dijo Terry reingresando a la habitación para terminar de arreglarse aceptando el vaso con agua que le ofreció la chica.

—Ese maldito perfume que le tiene que poner a todo, te gritará que desprecias su generosidad.

— ¿Dormiste en las caballerizas? — preguntó incrédula Susana, realmente no tenía idea de lo mala que fue su infancia en esa casa. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Pero sí la chica que las lavó por mí. Si se hubiera atrevido a hacérmelo…

No terminó su frase ¿El Duque la habría reñido? No lo había pensado, pero tampoco era como si el hombre realmente tuviera mucho qué decidir, aunque tenía que reconocer que por su autoridad no le habían echado de la casa y la violencia a su persona se limitaba a burlas y sarcasmos por ser _el bastardo_. Pese a lo mal que podía escucharse, tenía su propia habitación, su propia ropa, sus propios juguetes, un caballo…

Pero nunca le dejó tener un perro.

Resopló, se anudó el corbatín y se puso la levita.

Llamaron a la puerta, se trataba de Bill.

—Eh… estaba bajando las cosas del auto y… un perro se subió en el asiento copiloto, y no ha habido fuerza que lo baje, de hecho ya está dormido… _Sir_ Richard lo ha llamado pero tampoco ha tenido éxito. Por cierto, los Duques han llegado…

El mundo se volvió pequeño de golpe, casi capturando en una limitada burbuja a Terry donde el aire le empezaba a faltar por milésima vez desde que iniciaron el viaje.

—Gracias Bill, deja que el perro se quede, no tardará en resentir el calor y él mismo pedirá que lo dejen salir.

—Sí, señora.

Luego se retiró.

.

Los Duques ya estaban en el comedor. Los dos hermanos de Madeleine y ella misma aguardaban en la recepción apartados de sus padres solo por una puerta. Escucharon algo de ruido proveniente de las escaleras, eran los implementos metálicos bajando con cuidado, por un momento la joven pensó que el muy bruto de Terry había bajado a Susana en la silla, pero enseguida notó que no era así y solo se trataba de la sirvienta que encontraba pesado el aparato como para levantarlo y no hacerle sonar. Hizo una seña a un poco acomedido empleado que aguardaba haciendo nada en particular a un costado de la puerta para acudiera en auxilio de la muchacha.

Una vez abajo, la sirvienta volvió a subir, evidentemente ella no estaría durante la cena.

—Terruce, Susana. Ellos son mis hermanos, a Richard lo han conocido por sus poco adecuados modales, y él Edward James Grandchester, compañero caballero de la Nobilísima Orden de la Jarretera. — anunció señalando al muchacho robusto que era perturbadoramente parecido a ella, tal vez por el inminente hecho de ser hermanos gemelos, aunque la presentación solo fue respondida por tan engreído caballero, con un inclinación de cabeza.

—Richard, Edward. Terruce y Susana Grandchester. Pasemos al comedor, nos esperan.

Madeleine fue primero, seguida por Edward. Richard esperó a que Terry empujara a Susana y caminó detrás de ellos, aunque por un momento creyó que debería él mismo llevar a los dos pues la parsimoniosa determinación con la que su medio hermano se movía le terminó de convencer que realmente no quería estar ahí. Se agachó para alcanzar la altura de su oído, era realmente pequeño a comparación suya.

—Mamá no dirá nada, el doctor le pidió que no le diera disgustos a papá.

El actor inclinó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos y avanzando un poco más deprisa. Solo debía saludar, la cena y esa misma noche se irían, ya vería la manera de escaparse de Madeleine para no estar hasta la cena de fin de año como ella había planeado.

—Buenas noches…— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, una línea segura, perfectamente natural y muy de acuerdo a la ocasión, completamente infalible, imposible que fallara con la intención de dar un buen comienzo, la más usada, pero con cierto aire de autenticidad que lo sorprendió. Hasta parecía que hacia menos tiempo que no se veían, muy casual.

—Buenas noches. — respondió la mujer.

Terry se atrevió a abrir los ojos…

Ella seguía siendo obesa, los pliegues de su cuello incluso se habían hecho más notorios que la papada que recordaba, el cabello castaño tenía el mismo peinado de siempre, solo que se mezclaban hebras platinadas que parecían ser una continuación de la peineta que le servía de tocado. El vestido era amarillo, con encaje blanco, botones dorados. Un collar de perlas que casi se perdía en el grueso cuello sostenía también un colgante con una cruz de considerable tamaño trabajada en oro.

A su derecha, también de pie para saludar como era la costumbre…

No pudo evitar humedecerse los labios en un acto de nerviosismo.

—Buenas noches, Terruce.

—Duque…

Se le veía terriblemente delgado, los pómulos sobresalidos de su rostro sumían los ojos y estos mismos, que debieran ser del color de los suyos, matizaban opacos atisbos de vida. Estaba encorvado, los hombros caídos, las manos huesudas se afianzaban a la empuñadura de un bastón que le brindaba el soporte que sus rodillas levemente flexionadas al frente ya no podían darle. Su pelo no era color plata, como recordaba las primeras canas que distinguía su cabellera, era amarillo. La piel arrugada y ligeramente colgante lucía demasiado pálida y frágil. Percibió incluso un temblor en la boca.

—Siéntate de una vez, Terruce, hemos tenido un día largo. — se quejó la mujer ayudando a su esposo a tomar asiento en su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa.

—Ella es mi…— mustió reuniendo todo su valor.

—Ella es… Susana…

Fue todo lo que pudo decir sin despegar los ojos de aquél fantasma que pretendía ser el Duque de Grandchester.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_:P Richard me agrada, aunque toda la información que encuentren de Terry dirá que tuvo una malísima relación con su madrastra y medios hermanos. Sin embargo, en la única imagen que hay de ellos (ojo, yo solo vi el anime XD) hay un niño y una niña gorditos con cara de pocos amigos (Edward y Madeleine aquí, que además los he hecho gemelos :D) y el menor, que era un bebé de cuna, así que con él tenía libertad de hacerlo como quisiera XD_

_Como sea, la última palabra la tienen ustedes como lectores._

_¡Gracias por leer_


	8. El castillo del lago

**El castillo del lago**

—Terry…

El actor no estaba dormido y ella lo sabía, ni siquiera había intentado tomarse las pastillas que había pedido a la enfermera, mismas que dentro de su empaque metálico seguían intactas en la mesa de noche junto a un vaso boca abajo y una jarra llena de agua.

Susana no obtuvo respuesta, no insistió en ello, había sido por demás deprimente y tensa la cena en la que no hubo absolutamente ningún acercamiento personal. Si ella no hubiera estado a su lado en todos esos años, podría incluso pensar que todos los fines de semana salían juntos de caza y por eso, esta reunión en particular no tenía valor o significado especial. Se llevó los cobertores hasta la altura de la barbilla sin dejar de mirarlo. Por no hacer relucir sus problemas ante la familia de él, habían decidido en mudo acuerdo compartir alcoba y lecho como no lo habían estado haciendo, esa noche de diciembre se le antojaba tan distante como las que pasaron en el hospital cuando a ella aún no le daban el alta.

Los recuerdos la embargaron, la relativa oscuridad de la habitación le permitía definir el perfil de su esposo y su sentimiento de impotencia se alojaba en la garganta, queriendo gritar, preguntar, conversar pero al final no había más que un nudo que no dejaba salir nada. En medio del mar de cobardía que la ahogaba quiso imaginar siquiera un poco de lo que Terry sentía, pero ni siquiera sabía cuál era el frustrante hecho que no lo dejaba perdonar a su padre, guardándole un evidentemente mayor rencor a él que a la mujer que era su esposa, y quien vendría siendo realmente quien le trató mal.

Al menos por lo que sabía…

—Susana…

Abrió los ojos en cuanto le escuchó encontrándose con los de él que la miraba fijamente.

—Ya te había dicho que Eleanor y el Duque no estaban casados cuando yo nací. — dijo seriamente tomándola por sorpresa de tal forma que pasó un trago grueso presintiendo que le soltaría de golpe todo lo que se había aguantado durante el agobiante camino a Europa.

— ¿Por qué me trajo con él?...

Por unos instantes ella pensó que se trataba de esas preguntas que de repente lanzaba al aire sin esperar respuesta, de las ocasiones que dialogaba consigo mismo al no encontrar respuesta en sus pensamientos. Pero aún presintiendo eso, se animó a contestar con la ridícula esperanza de aminorar la carga de culpa que le hacía soportar al ya anciano hombre que era su padre.

—Ella jamás habría conseguido un trabajo decente. Cuidar a un hijo ella sola le habría costado todo, quizás… quizás tu padre pensó en que era lo mejor para ella.

Terry entrecerró los ojos.

Esa respuesta ya la conocía, Eleanor habría sido tachada de mujer fácil y ningún teatro la habría contratado con él a cuestas y sin el apellido de un hombre que los apoyara. Habría terminado de camarera o cantante de un bar de mala muerte, tal vez algún capo de Chicago la habría contratado como acompañante por su belleza, pero nunca nada más por ese hijo ilegítimo que cargaría.

Pero no por eso dolía menos que no volvió a existir un mísero contacto, o el mustio interés de ella por hacerle saber que del otro lado del mundo una mujer trabajaba para traer a su hijo de vuelta… o el interés de un hombre por hacer perdurar en la memoria de su hijo el recuerdo de la dama que lo trajo al mundo.

Susana se acercó con algo de dificultad besándole la frente cubierta por una fina capa de sudor pese a que la noche en realidad era fresca. Si tan solo pudiera ser ese apoyo que él necesitaba… si pudiera hacer algo más que tender su pañuelo.

—No voy a andarte con rodeos. — le dijo él.

—La villa Ardley se encuentra al otro lado del lago. — agregó buscando que por haber suprimido su propia angustia, la noticia no afectara de mala manera a su esposa, quien solo había emitido un monosílabo que pareció más un silbido.

— ¿Podríamos ver si se encuentra Albert? — preguntó como niño castigado que pide ir a casa de un amigo, temeroso de que no le dejen. Aunque una segunda pregunta tembló en la mente de los dos sin que ninguno se atreviera a decirla.

_¿O Candy?_

Susana asintió.

—Sería una buena oportunidad para conocer al hombre a quien jamás ganaste una pelea.

— ¿Eh? ¿No lo conoces? — él no esperaba eso, por alguna razón tenía la impresión de que sí los había presentado a diferencia de cómo pasó con Candy, ya que como confesión prenupcial le había relatado su encuentro en el hotel de Chicago a manera de ultimátum para que si se retractaba, fuera en ese momento. Oferta que él rechazó aunque no pudo evitar sentir una espina en el pecho.

—En persona no he tenido el gusto.

El silencio se apoderó de la enorme habitación por un tiempo demasiado prolongado como para retirar el matiz de amargura y poca comodidad que se había infiltrado bajo las sábanas tras la propuesta de Terry.

—Te agradará. Es un buen tipo.

Enseguida las buenas noches… y de nuevo el silencio.

.

La baja temperatura del lago hacía que este levantara una ligera cortina de niebla que hacía difícil la visibilidad. El viento frío hacía ondas en el agua meciéndola de un lado a otro causando un muy débil sonido de oleaje, que sin embargo, era perceptible debido al casi absoluto silencio que reinaba. Sus pasos apenas movían la gravilla a sus pies. El bosque parecía desierto, el valle que se extendía más allá de donde habitaban los árboles simplemente había desaparecido sin dejar rastro de su existencia.

El oleaje del agua aumentó en algún momento, el viento ya no podía ser el causante así que sin duda debía tratarse de una embarcación, quizás alguna que no fue correctamente anudada a su muelle…

La delgada figura con vestido blanco pronto pudo ser vista desde la orilla, y Terry, que había permanecido mudo y taciturno, se acercó para ayudarle a bajar, si bien era realmente innecesario.

Seguía siendo la misma, apenas cambiando, la misma imagen que tenía de ella guardada en la memoria desde su despedida aquél día nevado era la que se presentaba frente a él… los ojos brillantes, la sonrisa, el cabello radiante… El corazón le dio un vuelco y las palmas de la mano trasudaron un poco. Una conversación de miradas se llevó a cabo, pero ella no abandonaba su barca y él no dejaba el muelle, tan solo sus manos enlazadas eran lo que los mantenía juntos, lo que los unía en aquella inestable situación en que las aguas querían alejarla como usualmente acontecía con las que no se amarraban.

Abrió la boca, mas ella le hizo callar con un gesto mudo soltándose de él, dejando que el viendo y el vaivén del agua la alejara del muelle.

Terry no pudo evitar sentir el dolor en su pecho ¿Por qué no podía detenerla? ¿Por qué no podía gritarle que la quería?

¿Por qué le faltaba el valor?

Permaneció quieto hasta verla desaparecer completamente…

.

—Terry… despierta, Terry…

Con pesadez abrió los ojos tras comprender que no lo llamaban en sueños, sino en una incómoda realidad donde no estaba precisamente en su cómoda habitación blanco y chocolate sobre la enorme cama de cobertor bermellón.

Respondió con un gruñido, se le figuraba que era exageradamente temprano y no había podido pegar ojo hasta muy entrada la noche.

—Richard quiere saber si lo puedes acompañar a una cabalgata. —preguntó Susana sentada a su lado.

— ¿Hoy? — preguntó neciamente ante una respuesta muy evidente.

—Dile que amanecí resfriado.

—Terry, no seas malvado, creo que él es el único que tenía un auténtico gusto por conocerte, además, dijo que quería hablar contigo.

Resopló luchando por abrir los ojos que se mostraban renuentes a obedecer.

—Ya voy.

Aún sin desperezarse, bostezando pero vestido correctamente y más o menos consciente de sus movimientos salió a las caballerizas por el camino que le pareció más conocido pese a todas las remodelaciones, al final encontró el lugar sin perderse demasiado.

—Buenos días, por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir.

— ¿Por qué habría de ser tan grosero?

—Bueno, anoche no sucedió la más cálida de las bienvenidas, mira, monta al Coronel.

Terry arqueó una ceja por el nombre del caballo alazán que ya estaba ensillado y listo para salir reconociendo algo familiar en el animal.

— ¿No es…? Olvídalo, no importa.

—El _Garnet_ lo vendió mamá hace varios años, nadie podía montarlo, pero el Coronel es potro suyo, aunque bueno, ya no es tan potro.

Terry se acercó al animal acariciándolo con cuidado aunque realmente el otro no se encontraba ni nervioso ni asustado, más bien parecía ansioso de que lo montara para salir galopando a la brevedad. Entrecerró los ojos recordando a Garnet, no importaba la hora de la madrugada en que se le ocurriera a su melancolía adolescente, siempre estaba dispuesto para sacarlo de esa casa y llevarlo a perderse entre el bosque, siempre regresando cuando el sol rayaba…

Una de las cualidades que siempre le causó gran curiosidad en su regalo de cumpleaños número diez, era que siempre regresaba por sus maneras llevándolo a él medio dormido, cansado de pensar en su suerte, cansado de no poder estar en paz en aquella casa que, sin embargo, era el hogar de los dos. No estaba muy seguro si era algo innato en todos esos animales, pero al menos, Garnet, era posiblemente el único que conseguía regresarlo a esa casa con el alma menos pesada.

—Espero no haber olvidado como se hace esto. — comentó con mejor humor Terry levantando el pie para acomodarse en el estribo y subir.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_* :D ehh hay que ver qué pasa si van a almorzar con los Ardley jaja_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. La verdadera historia de un amor

**Reencuentros en la nieve**

Albert le había pasado un cambio de ropa para quitarle la que olía alcohol, Terry lo había obligado a entrar al baño dejándolo un rato bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Richard estaba aturdido, en algún instante los tres habían saltado sobre él discutiendo cómo podían bajarle la borrachera, le habían dado agua, una banana con miel y leche, café, jugo de naranja, incluso de un botiquín habían salido dos aspirinas. Pero el muchacho distaba mucho de sentirse mejor, por el contrario, con todo el ajetreo se ofuscaba más a cada momento.

—Terry, será mejor que tú también te des un baño. — sugirió Albert cuando descubrió que el olor que aún percibía no era del jovencito, sino de su amigo, este asintió, a él ya se le había pasado el efecto, de hecho desde que vio a Albert, y su coordinación motora podía dar un buen engaño.

Caminó rápidamente imaginándose que aunque Bill había bromeado al respecto de su orden de arresto, la realidad no podría distar mucho de eso. Originalmente planeaba regresar antes del desayuno, solo quería saber si Teodora seguía en el colegio o no, lo había confirmado, estaba bien cuidada, algo vieja pero en perfectas condiciones, al parecer no le guardaba ningún rencor, si bien había tardado un poco en reconocerle y por eso no la culpaba.

Pero Richard había vuelto a preguntar sobre _ella_, y no lo había hecho por molestar, no creía tampoco que fuera para usarlo en su contra, era tal vez una simple e inocente curiosidad, ante eso, no pudo negar que también necesitaba desahogarse, y por primera vez en diecisiete años habló de un tema que pretendía fingir que nunca pasó, en desorden, saltando de un momento a otro le contó del festival de marzo, del barco en la niebla, la trampa de Iriza, su llegada al teatro, su primera visita a Eleonor Baker, el accidente de Susana, la despedida en las escaleras del hospital…

Se vio a sí mismo con la lengua suelta, entre copa y copa con la atenta mirada del muchacho que contagiado del sentimiento se sirvió también algunas rondas. Ebrio, desinhibido, descubriendo una faceta menos violenta de su alcoholismo por un momento se sintió con la comodidad que encontraba en la cabaña de Albert, y enseguida habló de él, le contó de Charlie preguntándose por primera vez qué demonios había sido de él, anotó mentalmente buscarlo cuando regresara a América, Kuki, el pequeño de Southhampton…

¡Tantos nombres que le vinieron a la mente en esos momentos y que había zanjado con todo lo demás!

Soltó alguna lágrima, revivió una carcajada y concluyó en ese momento algo que no había podido distinguir por sí mismo en sus cavilaciones en el trasatlántico.

Bruscamente se sobresaltó cuando un ruido grotesco proveniente del baño que había dejado hacía solo unos segundos le hizo saber que ya habían conseguido que Richard vomitara, aunque ello implicaba volverle a dar la leche y todo lo demás para estabilizar su estómago. En la habitación de Albert, que ocuparía para cambiarse, estaba sobre la cama una muda blanca que le resultó aterradoramente familiar, sintiendo que era un broma extendió los dobleces acercándosela a la nariz aspirando el olor ligeramente penetrante a guardado.

—Tiene que ser una broma. — se dijo, pero a falta de otra cosa que usar para salir a reclamar, creyó pertinente desengañarse sobre su condición tras años de no descarados, pero si minuciosos cuidados.

La puerta se abrió.

— ¿De verdad te queda? — preguntó Albert riendo un poco dejando en claro que sí había sido una broma, realmente no pensó que se la pusiera o que entrara en ella, pues él mismo desde la última vez que se vieron había subido dos tallas.

—Si pensabas echarme en cara que el tiempo hace estragos, Albert amigo, te falló el plan. — dijo con orgullo levantando los brazos para demostrarle que la camisa blanca que había olvidado hacía más de una década le quedaba a lo mucho dos centímetros más justa de lo que le quedaba a los dieciséis.

Bill también estaba sorprendido, él no sabía que esa ropa llevaba tiempo olvidada, pese a que si la notó algo pasada de moda. Lo que en sí llamó su atención era el color: blanco. Desde que le conocía, su guardarropa estaba limitado a una escala cromática entre el beige y el café con dos excepciones azul marino y una negra para ocasiones formales. Fuera de eso solo trajes de teatro que evidentemente no usaría para pasear por el parque, a propósito de lo cual, tampoco lo veía en paseos casuales.

Sin faltar a la verdad, le sentaba bien, se veía incluso más joven y animado.

Luego pensó que pudieron suplantar a su patrón en algún momento de descuido suyo.

Albert les dijo que su auto estaba abajo, que él los acompañaría para ver si con eso la Duquesa bajaba su furia/preocupación. El chofer de Terry también había llevado el auto, el Duque le había indicado la dirección de la única persona que su hijo podría conocer cerca de ahí, pero la forma en la que había llegado directamente a preguntar por Albert hasta el momento no había causado curiosidad de ningún tipo en su jefe que empezaba a quedarse dormido con la cabeza recargada en el cristal del auto.

El día brillante que había empezado pronto se vio reemplazado por copos de nieve, hacía varios días que no nevaba, lo que insistía en hacer énfasis en aquél clima extraño. El viaje era un poco largo, los dos fugitivos Grandchester habían desaparecido tras la cena a eso de las diez de la noche y notaron su ausencia a las diez de la mañana cuando no pudieron encontrarlos para el desayuno. Ya para esos momentos serían las tres de la tarde, imposible que la mujer no se abalanzara sobre Terry, tal vez le mataría si se notaba en exceso el estado de su hijo.

.

Los dos autos se estacionaron frente a la entrada de la casa, ni siquiera habían apagado los motores cuando a toda prisa salió la Duquesa trasudada, colorada y pegando de gritos en los que llamaba al menor de sus hijos. Albert rápidamente se colocó frente a ella deteniendo una casi caída producto de un tropiezo con su propio faldón.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pase por favor! ¡Hace un viento horrible! — exclamó en cuanto le vio haciendo evidente que los Grandchester conocían de anterioridad a su vecino, y la furia apaciguada por el decoro que debía mostrar ante el hombre de negocios sin duda representó un gran alivio para el resto de los recién llegados. La tarde caía, casi era de noche nuevamente, Albert había escogido buenas palabras para calmarla y de su brazo la condujo al interior dejando que Bill se hiciera cargo de Richard.

El viento arreciaba heladamente, ahí la ventisca que se había desatado en Londres solo alcanzaba los remansos de las ráfagas, el clima extremo e impredecible era un buen referente que Terry no dudaría en usar como excusa para su retraso…

Justo cuando el calor del vestíbulo principal cobijaba sus entumidas mejillas asimiló que no pudo haber llegado caminando al Colegio San Pablo, y que tampoco fueron en auto porque Bill lo tenía.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Susana ayudada por la enfermera.

Terry la miro sacando la nariz de la bufanda en la que se había envuelto pero no se animó a responder por lo comprometedor que todo eso resultaría luego del esfuerzo de su reencontrado amigo por mantener su piel pegada al cuerpo.

—El es…— empezó a decir buscando a Albert con la mirada para finalmente presentárselo a Susana tal como había prometido.

—Sir William Albert Ardley. — presentó la Duquesa a lo que el aludido sonrió apenado, pues no estaba en absoluto acostumbrado ni cómodo con su título nobiliario del que se supo poseedor no hacía mucho tiempo.

—Sir William, lamento las molestias que ocasionaron mi hijo y Terruce.

—De ninguna manera, Milady, en realidad ha sido muy grata su visita. — agregó con buen protocolo y su intachable porte maduro, aunque Terry sabía que para él era infinitamente más cómodo _"señor/señora"_ y fin del asunto.

—Déjeme ofrecerle algo caliente, el chofer dice que hace un clima horrible en Londres. Pase por favor a la sala, mi esposo bajará en unos momentos a hacerle compañía.

Con ceremonia natural llamó a una sirvienta para traer la vajilla, aunque se retiró con ella para supervisar los preparativos mientras que Madeleine los conducía al mencionado salón.

Terry reemplazó a la enfermera inclinándose para murmurar al oído de Susana.

—Él es Albert.

.

Susana se llevó la mano a la mejilla ¡Se sentía tan estúpida! Y no podía evitar reírse por ello, su rostro se sentía tan extraño con la constante risa que se le escapaba escuchando a Albert y sus ocurrencias. El hombre no era del tipo bufón, no era como un comediante de los que había conocido, de aquellos que con solo verlo no faltaba quien se riera. Era de hecho serio, un hombre adulto, maduro, de facciones rectas y un semblante completamente paternal. Incluso se atrevía a decir que le encontraba bastante atractivo.

Y se sentía estúpida porque no lograba encajar sus músculos a la risa natural que le salía, era como si hubiera olvidado lo que era tener esa alegría insulsa por tanto tiempo. Incluso los Grandchester se hallaban bastante cómodos al punto que los ojos enrojecidos de Richard habían pasado desapercibidos, la preocupación de la madre no se había alejado del todo, palmeaba la ancha espalda del muchacho como si creyera que sufría alguna reuma, producto de su trasnoche en el inclemente clima.

Terry había cruzado los brazos recargándose en los mandos de la silla de ruedas, dejando descansar el mentón sobre ese enlace quedando muy cerca del rostro de su esposa, con una confianza y familiaridad que ella no había sentido en años. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió una lágrima que había escapado.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó él no pudiendo ignorar el detalle.

—No te preocupes, es solo que estoy muy feliz.

Terry se confundió un poco, sin dejar de mirarla, por primera vez en mucho tiempo reparó en que usaba mucho maquillaje, que tenía muy marcados los pómulos y los huesos del cuello hundiéndose el collar en las clavículas. Entonces realmente se preocupó, hasta ese momento fue consciente del porqué no le pesaba cargarla, inspeccionó su silueta cobijada bajo una manta de lana, las manos blancas de finos dedos largos y delgados marcaban demasiado el azul de las venas que no recordaba estuvieran presentes antes, despacio acercó la suya para enlazarlas constatando que su temperatura era baja.

—Albert es muy agradable. — susurró ella curiosa sobre esa nueva actitud tan inusual en su esposo, aunque no por eso menos agradable y cálida.

—Te dije que te simpatizaría. — y le besó la mejilla espontáneamente consiguiendo que el rostro de la dama se tiñera de un color carmín.

—Terry…

El actor pasó su brazo por los hombros de su esposa rodeándola en un abrazo sin fuerza de un corte tierno.

—Estás borracho. — sentenció entre sonrisas ella.

—Sí, de hecho sí, y Richard también pero eso es un secreto ¿De acuerdo?

Su conversación se había llevado entre susurros, Susana movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, de eso ya se había dado cuenta, tenía a Terry demasiado cerca como para no notar el olor, mientras que el pobre Richard ya se había quedado dormido en el sillón abatido enteramente por la llegada de la resaca.

—Susie…

Su corazón dio un vuelco de pura felicidad, hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaba así con tanta naturalidad.

—Mañana vamos a salir a Edimburgo. — aseguró más que como una pregunta como un plan que no podía someterse a discusión.

—Albert lo propondrá en un rato, seriamos él, tú y yo, si Richard puede levantarse también vendría. — siguió hablándole muy bajo mientras la conversación de los demás seguía llevándose con calma.

De pronto, Albert miró su reloj y asomó discretamente por la ventana, aún nevaba.

—Sir William, no puede marcharse con el aguanieve que hay, haré que le preparen una habitación. — sentenció la Duquesa poniéndose de pie.

Susana fue esta vez la que buscó acercarse para murmurar un comentario que no debía decir en voz alta.

—Creo que la madre de Richard está enamorada de Albert.

Terry se atragantó con una galleta que había tomado de la mesita de servicio a su derecha reparando efectivamente en el detalle, la regordeta mujer se desvivía en atenciones y detalles que jamás creyó posible por "_correcta y educada_" que fuera, sintiendo el horror recorrerle cada parte del cuerpo solo de imaginar…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*Creo que Terry debería controlar esos desórdenes hormonales o tanto cambio de humor va a volver locas a las personas a su alrededor…_

_XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	10. La luz de una vida

**La luz de una vida**

—Creo que soy una mala influencia…

La voz atropellada de Terry apenas era mitigada por la música de ambientación de aquél pub que habían encontrado abierto. Richard, colorado de las mejillas y orejas, asintió torpemente dejando salir una risa boba solo de imaginarse a su madre en el vano de la puerta, con las manos en la cintura y completamente roja.

—Yo realmente nunca yo había hecho algo así nunca…

Terry también rió, ese pobre chico no podía ni articular una frase correctamente. Sacó su reloj, afuera el día clareaba pero no estaba del todo seguro, se le dificultó el poder enfocar los pequeños números cardinales llenos de adornos que conformaban el aparato, y dándose por vencido al no ser capaz de concretar si eran las ocho y media o las nueve con veinte, concluyo que en cualquiera de los dos casos era tarde. Tambaleante pero con más experiencia en el arte, extendió el brazo a su medio hermano para levantarlo. El dueño les dio el encuentro con lo que quedaba pendiente de la cuenta y aceptó gustoso la propina adicional que el actor había incluido deseándoles buen camino a los _señores_.

—Si yo me hubiera visto como tú a tu edad, cuán feliz habría sido. — le comentó respecto al hecho de que ni por equivocación Richard aparentaba los quince años que tenía y por ello no le habían pedido identificación.

—Si te hubieras parecido a mí… entonces seriamos hermanos.— conjeturó Richard.

Terry serpenteaba al caminar, pero más que por su propia falta de equilibrio era por tener que cargar con casi todo el peso de Richard, los transeúntes los evadían en la medida de lo que podían, la otra parte del trabajo lo hacía Terry apoyándose de las paredes y avanzando de a poco con cuidado.

—No sé si lo tuyo es un gran problema médico o un montón de problemas emocionales.

Richard reaccionó unos instantes, justo a tiempo para recargar la espalda contra el muro de un negocio aún cerrado. Le había dado hipo y por ello el estómago se le estaba revolviendo con mayor rapidez. Por su parte, su compañero se había afianzado de la reja de la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos y la expresión perpleja con matices de susto, como quien ve a un fantasma.

—Susa… Susana… Susana dijo que no estabas ¡Que vendrías solo hasta las fiestas! — el aliento se le había ido en la última palabra. La tranquilidad que lo embriagaba junto con el alcohol se esfumó al instante siendo reemplazada por un miedo estremecedor. Albert inclinó la cabeza.

—Llegaré a la villa Ardley para las fiestas, pero llegué aquí desde hace unas semanas. Tengo un departamento cerca, ahí he permanecido.

Terry volvió a entorpecer sus palabras como le ocurría en pocas ocasiones, pues aún ebrio conseguía cierta fluidez envidiable.

—Llevaba dieciséis años sobrio. — fue lo primero que se le ocurrió tras el recuerdo de su última conversación y el regaño por haberlo encontrado en una situación ligeramente parecida aunque diferente por el sentimiento.

El mayor de los tres dejó salir un suspiro resignado.

—Vengan, no se lo vas a regresar así a su madre. — dijo. Richard levantó la cara. Tal vez le conocía, pero era incapaz de dar nombre al rubio de la chaqueta café.

Los pies del actor se clavaron al concreto en cuanto Albert le quitó el peso del enorme joven que llevaba.

—… Candy no está, se quedó en América, ella si vendrá hasta Noche Buena.

Terry se sintió avergonzado ¿Tan evidente era?

—Vamos Terry, sé que hay mucho que hablar, yo sabía que no me evadirías por siempre, aunque reconozco que empezaba a preguntarme si de verdad me odiabas.

— ¿Yo? No. — respondió alargando las "o".

.

El departamento era más grande de lo que comúnmente se llamaba departamento, sin embargo, una ligera sensación de claustrofobia se hizo presente. Los libreros llenos de ejemplares impresos de todo tipo abarcaban gran parte de las paredes, por no decir que todo menos las puertas. Dos de los sillones también estaban ocupados solo que por revistas y las pequeñas mesas donde usualmente las personas colocaban jarrones o relojes, también estaban ocupados. Para pasar debieron saltar algunos obstáculos por los que Albert se disculpó alegando que realmente no esperaba visitas.

Pasaron hasta la cocineta donde el hombre dejó a Richard en una silla y sus compras sobre la barra de servicio.

— ¿Está bien si solo hago huevos fritos con panceta?

El ofrecimiento causó nauseas en el muchacho, el actor asintió levemente, él si tenía hambre, y el alcohol siempre era mejor con algo de comida que no fueran las botanas del pub.

Terry seguía mirando a su alrededor y no podía evitar el preguntarse si realmente se trataba de un hombre casado, pues mucho parecía que en ese lugar había de todo menos presencia femenina, porqué sí, tenía que reconocer que Candy al final si tenía ese encanto hogareño, la última vez incluso notó una ligera manía por el orden y la limpieza propio de su profesión, y ello estaba totalmente ausente en ese desorden monumental.

—Son cosas de amigos, otras mías, de Stear también. Cosas que la tía abuela Elroy no permite en la villa.

— ¿Esa señora se enterará algún día que el jefe de la familia eres tú?

Albert soltó una carcajada.

—De vez en cuando se hace a la idea.

Ya había puesto la tetera en un quemador de la estufa para preparar café, y rompía los cascarones vaciando el contenido en la sartén donde la panceta ya daba la señal de tiempo apropiado para freír.

— ¿Y qué asuntos te traen por aquí? — preguntó de improvisto, su amigo tardó en reaccionar, el susto le había bajado la sensación de borrachera pero no así el alcohol del sistema. Dudando un poco en cómo plantearle la tragedia de su vida abrió y cerró la boca algunas ocasiones pero sin emitir algo en realidad.

Mirándolo desde esa nueva perspectiva en que junto a su medio hermano al que había conocido hacía dos días, o tres, estaba ebrio en el departamento-bodega de Albert a quien no le había dirigido la palabra en años y este le ofrecía desayuno casero como si se hubieran visto apenas un día antes… sí, daba un poco de risa.

Y literalmente, se había empezado a carcajear causando cierta expresión de incomprensión en el otro, que solo unos momentos después serenó su semblante acercándose hasta el otro lado de la mesa.

Terry de pronto dejó de tener treinta y dos años, se vio así mismo de dieciséis con ropa ligeramente holgada, blanca, el pelo largo, más borracho, con unos buenos golpes distribuidos en el cuerpo. Vio a Albert barbado, con esos enormes lentes oscuros que le tapaban de la cara lo que el bello no podía y el olor a zoológico…

Un zorrillo en la mesa también riendo… Candy mirando por la ventana…

Albert le palmeo la espalda con ese típico aire paternal que despedía, y en un instante ya lo abrazaba completamente escuchándolo llorar.

—Desde que dejé de recibir tus cartas no hubo día en que no pensara si lo que te dije ese día en la colina había sido lo correcto. Creí que debió ser mi deber, si sabía los sentimientos de Candy y los tuyos, convencerte de que regresaras con ella…

A eso Terry no tenía respuesta ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas si en lugar de alentarlo a seguir adelante con su decisión sobre Susana lo hubiera empujado, aunque rodara cuesta abajo, con el fin de llegar con esa mujer que lo había enamorado?

—No sabía si escribirte, pensé que ni siquiera leerías y de cualquier forma, cada que tomaba un lápiz y un papel se me iban las palabras.

Richard entreabrió los ojos luego de quedarse dormido un rato. La cabeza le punzaba con fuerza y el olor a comida empezando a cocerse demás le había asqueado un poco. No obstante reparó en la escena que acontecía a solo unos pasos, bajó el rostro ligeramente avergonzado empezando a tener la necesidad de retirarse.

Cerró los ojos.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

Con una situación similar, su padre no había querido bajar a la cena, había discutido con su madre y esta, furiosa también, se había encerrado en su habitación. Porque de hecho dormían separados desde que él había enfermado.

Madeleine había armado una charola para subirla y darle de comer ella misma de ser necesario. Él la acompañó para que no rodara por las escaleras enredada en su larga falda de vuelos y plisado.

Llamaron a la puerta. Nadie respondió.

Anunciaron su entrada, y no hubo respuesta, creyendo una recaída entraron apresuradamente, la cama estaba deshecha pero vacía, su hermana corrió al ventanal que estaba abierto y al salir al balcón lo encontraron. Delgado, ojeroso, con los ojos hinchados, enrojecidos, con el leve rastro del llanto interrumpido, callado por orgullo.

—No los escuché entrar.

—Lo… lo siento padre…

Entre las delgadas manos sostenía un libro desgastado por el tiempo que presurosamente ocultó entre la cobija que cubría sus piernas, unos días después, movido por la curiosidad y con el lujo de ser el hijo menor, se aventuro a una travesura entrando a la habitación.

Resultó pues una copia de Romeo y Julieta, y entre las amarillentas y desgastadas hojas, una fotografía, una incriminatoria prueba de que lo que había escuchado alguna vez en las discusiones maritales era tan cierto como hiriente.

Confesó su atrevimiento a Madeleine, ella lo confrontó armándose con el carácter regio que sacaba de vez en cuando, exigiendo respuesta, recibiendo una confesión dolorosa.

Alguien que llamaba a la puerta cortó los dos momentos que se vivían en la habitación. Terry avergonzado regresó a su silla con las manos en el rostro para ocultar la imagen que seguramente debería tener.

—Buenos días, disculpe la interrupción señor, busco a alguien de nombre Albert.

—Soy yo ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

— ¡Ah! ¡Vengo de parte del Duque de Grandchester! Él desea saber si el Señor Terruce se encuentra aquí.

—Sí, claro, lamento haberlos demorado…

—Perdone ¿Es posible que el señorito Richard le acompañe también?

Terry puso atención en esa voz, la conocía.

—Pasa, espera en la sala, ya los llamo.

—Muy amable.

Se puso de pie mirando discretamente por la cortina que separaba las piezas.

— ¿Bill? — preguntó. El muchacho dio un respingo y dio algunos pasos para darle el encuentro.

— ¡Señor Grandchester!

— ¡Bill! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah, bueno, sucede que vengo a decirle que hay una orden de arresto contra usted.

Los tres abrieron mucho los ojos, Albert que había acudido a revisar si se salvaba el desayuno calcinado incluso dejó la sartén nuevamente en la estufa.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?!

—Secuestro, señor, secuestro. — agregó el muchacho señalando con la mirada a Richard.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_* :P pese a lo q pueda pensarse, Albert y Terry abrazados es una de las escenas más bonitas q he imaginado, Albert siempre será un amigo fiel y un gran soporte de madurez para Terry, al menos yo lo veo así._

_¡Espero les guste!_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	11. Reencuentros en la nieve

**Reencuentros en la nieve**

Albert le había pasado un cambio de ropa para quitarle la que olía alcohol, Terry lo había obligado a entrar al baño dejándolo un rato bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Richard estaba aturdido, en algún instante los tres habían saltado sobre él discutiendo cómo podían bajarle la borrachera, le habían dado agua, una banana con miel y leche, café, jugo de naranja, incluso de un botiquín habían salido dos aspirinas. Pero el muchacho distaba mucho de sentirse mejor, por el contrario, con todo el ajetreo se ofuscaba más a cada momento.

—Terry, será mejor que tú también te des un baño. — sugirió Albert cuando descubrió que el olor que aún percibía no era del jovencito, sino de su amigo, este asintió, a él ya se le había pasado el efecto, de hecho desde que vio a Albert, y su coordinación motora podía dar un buen engaño.

Caminó rápidamente imaginándose que aunque Bill había bromeado al respecto de su orden de arresto, la realidad no podría distar mucho de eso. Originalmente planeaba regresar antes del desayuno, solo quería saber si Teodora seguía en el colegio o no, lo había confirmado, estaba bien cuidada, algo vieja pero en perfectas condiciones, al parecer no le guardaba ningún rencor, si bien había tardado un poco en reconocerle y por eso no la culpaba.

Pero Richard había vuelto a preguntar sobre _ella_, y no lo había hecho por molestar, no creía tampoco que fuera para usarlo en su contra, era tal vez una simple e inocente curiosidad, ante eso, no pudo negar que también necesitaba desahogarse, y por primera vez en diecisiete años habló de un tema que pretendía fingir que nunca pasó, en desorden, saltando de un momento a otro le contó del festival de marzo, del barco en la niebla, la trampa de Iriza, su llegada al teatro, su primera visita a Eleonor Baker, el accidente de Susana, la despedida en las escaleras del hospital…

Se vio a sí mismo con la lengua suelta, entre copa y copa con la atenta mirada del muchacho que contagiado del sentimiento se sirvió también algunas rondas. Ebrio, desinhibido, descubriendo una faceta menos violenta de su alcoholismo por un momento se sintió con la comodidad que encontraba en la cabaña de Albert, y enseguida habló de él, le contó de Charlie preguntándose por primera vez qué demonios había sido de él, anotó mentalmente buscarlo cuando regresara a América, Kuki, el pequeño de Southhampton…

¡Tantos nombres que le vinieron a la mente en esos momentos y que había zanjado con todo lo demás!

Soltó alguna lágrima, revivió una carcajada y concluyó en ese momento algo que no había podido distinguir por sí mismo en sus cavilaciones en el trasatlántico.

Bruscamente se sobresaltó cuando un ruido grotesco proveniente del baño que había dejado hacía solo unos segundos le hizo saber que ya habían conseguido que Richard vomitara, aunque ello implicaba volverle a dar la leche y todo lo demás para estabilizar su estómago. En la habitación de Albert, que ocuparía para cambiarse, estaba sobre la cama una muda blanca que le resultó aterradoramente familiar, sintiendo que era un broma extendió los dobleces acercándosela a la nariz aspirando el olor ligeramente penetrante a guardado.

—Tiene que ser una broma. — se dijo, pero a falta de otra cosa que usar para salir a reclamar, creyó pertinente desengañarse sobre su condición tras años de no descarados, pero si minuciosos cuidados.

La puerta se abrió.

— ¿De verdad te queda? — preguntó Albert riendo un poco dejando en claro que sí había sido una broma, realmente no pensó que se la pusiera o que entrara en ella, pues él mismo desde la última vez que se vieron había subido dos tallas.

—Si pensabas echarme en cara que el tiempo hace estragos, Albert amigo, te falló el plan. — dijo con orgullo levantando los brazos para demostrarle que la camisa blanca que había olvidado hacía más de una década le quedaba a lo mucho dos centímetros más justa de lo que le quedaba a los dieciséis.

Bill también estaba sorprendido, él no sabía que esa ropa llevaba tiempo olvidada, pese a que si la notó algo pasada de moda. Lo que en sí llamó su atención era el color: blanco. Desde que le conocía, su guardarropa estaba limitado a una escala cromática entre el beige y el café con dos excepciones azul marino y una negra para ocasiones formales. Fuera de eso solo trajes de teatro que evidentemente no usaría para pasear por el parque, a propósito de lo cual, tampoco lo veía en paseos casuales.

Sin faltar a la verdad, le sentaba bien, se veía incluso más joven y animado.

Luego pensó que pudieron suplantar a su patrón en algún momento de descuido suyo.

Albert les dijo que su auto estaba abajo, que él los acompañaría para ver si con eso la Duquesa bajaba su furia/preocupación. El chofer de Terry también había llevado el auto, el Duque le había indicado la dirección de la única persona que su hijo podría conocer cerca de ahí, pero la forma en la que había llegado directamente a preguntar por Albert hasta el momento no había causado curiosidad de ningún tipo en su jefe que empezaba a quedarse dormido con la cabeza recargada en el cristal del auto.

El día brillante que había empezado pronto se vio reemplazado por copos de nieve, hacía varios días que no nevaba, lo que insistía en hacer énfasis en aquél clima extraño. El viaje era un poco largo, los dos fugitivos Grandchester habían desaparecido tras la cena a eso de las diez de la noche y notaron su ausencia a las diez de la mañana cuando no pudieron encontrarlos para el desayuno. Ya para esos momentos serían las tres de la tarde, imposible que la mujer no se abalanzara sobre Terry, tal vez le mataría si se notaba en exceso el estado de su hijo.

.

Los dos autos se estacionaron frente a la entrada de la casa, ni siquiera habían apagado los motores cuando a toda prisa salió la Duquesa trasudada, colorada y pegando de gritos en los que llamaba al menor de sus hijos. Albert rápidamente se colocó frente a ella deteniendo una casi caída producto de un tropiezo con su propio faldón.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pase por favor! ¡Hace un viento horrible! — exclamó en cuanto le vio haciendo evidente que los Grandchester conocían de anterioridad a su vecino, y la furia apaciguada por el decoro que debía mostrar ante el hombre de negocios sin duda representó un gran alivio para el resto de los recién llegados. La tarde caía, casi era de noche nuevamente, Albert había escogido buenas palabras para calmarla y de su brazo la condujo al interior dejando que Bill se hiciera cargo de Richard.

El viento arreciaba heladamente, ahí la ventisca que se había desatado en Londres solo alcanzaba los remansos de las ráfagas, el clima extremo e impredecible era un buen referente que Terry no dudaría en usar como excusa para su retraso…

Justo cuando el calor del vestíbulo principal cobijaba sus entumidas mejillas asimiló que no pudo haber llegado caminando al Colegio San Pablo, y que tampoco fueron en auto porque Bill lo tenía.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Susana ayudada por la enfermera.

Terry la miro sacando la nariz de la bufanda en la que se había envuelto pero no se animó a responder por lo comprometedor que todo eso resultaría luego del esfuerzo de su reencontrado amigo por mantener su piel pegada al cuerpo.

—El es…— empezó a decir buscando a Albert con la mirada para finalmente presentárselo a Susana tal como había prometido.

—Sir William Albert Ardley. — presentó la Duquesa a lo que el aludido sonrió apenado, pues no estaba en absoluto acostumbrado ni cómodo con su título nobiliario del que se supo poseedor no hacía mucho tiempo.

—Sir William, lamento las molestias que ocasionaron mi hijo y Terruce.

—De ninguna manera, Milady, en realidad ha sido muy grata su visita. — agregó con buen protocolo y su intachable porte maduro, aunque Terry sabía que para él era infinitamente más cómodo _"señor/señora"_ y fin del asunto.

—Déjeme ofrecerle algo caliente, el chofer dice que hace un clima horrible en Londres. Pase por favor a la sala, mi esposo bajará en unos momentos a hacerle compañía.

Con ceremonia natural llamó a una sirvienta para traer la vajilla, aunque se retiró con ella para supervisar los preparativos mientras que Madeleine los conducía al mencionado salón.

Terry reemplazó a la enfermera inclinándose para murmurar al oído de Susana.

—Él es Albert.

.

Susana se llevó la mano a la mejilla ¡Se sentía tan estúpida! Y no podía evitar reírse por ello, su rostro se sentía tan extraño con la constante risa que se le escapaba escuchando a Albert y sus ocurrencias. El hombre no era del tipo bufón, no era como un comediante de los que había conocido, de aquellos que con solo verlo no faltaba quien se riera. Era de hecho serio, un hombre adulto, maduro, de facciones rectas y un semblante completamente paternal. Incluso se atrevía a decir que le encontraba bastante atractivo.

Y se sentía estúpida porque no lograba encajar sus músculos a la risa natural que le salía, era como si hubiera olvidado lo que era tener esa alegría insulsa por tanto tiempo. Incluso los Grandchester se hallaban bastante cómodos al punto que los ojos enrojecidos de Richard habían pasado desapercibidos, la preocupación de la madre no se había alejado del todo, palmeaba la ancha espalda del muchacho como si creyera que sufría alguna reuma, producto de su trasnoche en el inclemente clima.

Terry había cruzado los brazos recargándose en los mandos de la silla de ruedas, dejando descansar el mentón sobre ese enlace quedando muy cerca del rostro de su esposa, con una confianza y familiaridad que ella no había sentido en años. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió una lágrima que había escapado.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó él no pudiendo ignorar el detalle.

—No te preocupes, es solo que estoy muy feliz.

Terry se confundió un poco, sin dejar de mirarla, por primera vez en mucho tiempo reparó en que usaba mucho maquillaje, que tenía muy marcados los pómulos y los huesos del cuello hundiéndose el collar en las clavículas. Entonces realmente se preocupó, hasta ese momento fue consciente del porqué no le pesaba cargarla, inspeccionó su silueta cobijada bajo una manta de lana, las manos blancas de finos dedos largos y delgados marcaban demasiado el azul de las venas que no recordaba estuvieran presentes antes, despacio acercó la suya para enlazarlas constatando que su temperatura era baja.

—Albert es muy agradable. — susurró ella curiosa sobre esa nueva actitud tan inusual en su esposo, aunque no por eso menos agradable y cálida.

—Te dije que te simpatizaría. — y le besó la mejilla espontáneamente consiguiendo que el rostro de la dama se tiñera de un color carmín.

—Terry…

El actor pasó su brazo por los hombros de su esposa rodeándola en un abrazo sin fuerza de un corte tierno.

—Estás borracho. — sentenció entre sonrisas ella.

—Sí, de hecho sí, y Richard también pero eso es un secreto ¿De acuerdo?

Su conversación se había llevado entre susurros, Susana movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, de eso ya se había dado cuenta, tenía a Terry demasiado cerca como para no notar el olor, mientras que el pobre Richard ya se había quedado dormido en el sillón abatido enteramente por la llegada de la resaca.

—Susie…

Su corazón dio un vuelco de pura felicidad, hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaba así con tanta naturalidad.

—Mañana vamos a salir a Edimburgo. — aseguró más que como una pregunta como un plan que no podía someterse a discusión.

—Albert lo propondrá en un rato, seriamos él, tú y yo, si Richard puede levantarse también vendría. — siguió hablándole muy bajo mientras la conversación de los demás seguía llevándose con calma.

De pronto, Albert miró su reloj y asomó discretamente por la ventana, aún nevaba.

—Sir William, no puede marcharse con el aguanieve que hay, haré que le preparen una habitación. — sentenció la Duquesa poniéndose de pie.

Susana fue esta vez la que buscó acercarse para murmurar un comentario que no debía decir en voz alta.

—Creo que la madre de Richard está enamorada de Albert.

Terry se atragantó con una galleta que había tomado de la mesita de servicio a su derecha reparando efectivamente en el detalle, la regordeta mujer se desvivía en atenciones y detalles que jamás creyó posible por "_correcta y educada_" que fuera, sintiendo el horror recorrerle cada parte del cuerpo solo de imaginar…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*Creo que Terry debería controlar esos desórdenes hormonales o tanto cambio de humor va a volver locas a las personas a su alrededor…_

_XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	12. Las culpas de un hijo

**Las culpas de un hijo**

Uno de los perros de Richard seguía ladrando luego de que empezara recién entrada la noche, y nadie a ciencia cierta conocía el motivo, aunque Madeleine apuntaba que solo quería fastidiar ya que Terry estaba acaparando a Richard y eso había despertado cierto celo en los consentidos canes.

Aún con eso, el actor sí había conseguido conciliar el sueño, si bien la sensación de borrachera no la tenía ya, el alcohol no se había desaparecido así como así, aunque resistió más que su medio hermano, igualmente terminó cediendo tras la última ronda de whisky que el Duque ofreció para amenizar.

"_Debes controlar tu modo de beber"_

Y eso no se lo dijo nadie más que él mismo.

Susana por otra parte, seguía despierta, culpa parcial de los ronquidos de Terry que estaba mal acomodado. Haciendo un esfuerzo monumental se incorporó y se arrastró lo más cerca que pudo de él. Si no conseguía acomodar la postura de su cuello, ella sería incapaz de dormir lo mínimo necesario como para levantarse temprano en su camino a Edimburgo, pues como bien había advertido Terry, Albert propuso la salida, con lo que no contaba ni uno ni otro, era que se había extendido toda la familia Grandchester.

Al respecto solo Edward torció la boca, pero con el total apoyo de su madre y el leve asentimiento de su padre, no le quedó más que consentir aquello.

El equilibrio de la rubia actriz era precario, sin una pierna le resultaba difícil no irse de lado pero solucionando el problema como de costumbre, sentada al lado de Terry le miraba dormir con la expresión tranquila ¡Cuán importante debía ser Albert para él!

Una sola tarde con él había bastado para regresarle la jovialidad a su vida, y cuando Candy regresara, sin duda, su esposo sería más dichoso todavía. Cuán humillada podría sentirse por aquello, cuán celosa por haber resultado por sus medios incapaz de ofrecerle un consuelo y un amor entero que satisficiera al hombre que tanto amaba.

¡Una tarde! ¡Solo una tarde y ella tuvo catorce años de intentos fallidos!

.

Terry se quedó muy quieto, incapaz de siquiera tragar saliva, los ojos bien abiertos. Entreabrió los labios pero no pudo decir nada porque eso y más se merecía.

Los ojos azules de su esposa destellaban en la oscuridad, el blanco de su ropa de dormir brillaba con la escasa luz que había, no podía ver su expresión pero se sintió tan aterrado como resignado ¡Tan infeliz había hecho a la pobre, que cansada de verse inmersa en lamentaciones de un pasado que nunca fue, había optado por seguir las tragedias de las que tanto se había enamorado!

¡Maldita fuera la incertidumbre que la condujo a poner fin a la miserable vida de su esposo con una almohada en la casa que le vio crecer! Los diálogos de Desdémona venían a su mente con la misma intensidad con las que ella ensayaba en otros años cuando su vida en el teatro brillaba:

"_Con todo eso, te tiemblo. Tu mirada me aterra. Y no sé por qué es mi temor, pues de ningún crimen me reconozco culpable. Y sin embargo, tiemblo."_

¡Él la había condenado! ¡Él le había permitido que en su juventud ella se acercarse a su melancolía a sabiendas de que Candy aguardaba por él! ¿Por qué no la apartó como a otras mujeres? ¿Por qué dejó que se hiciera las ilusiones suficientes como para intervenir por su vida aquél fatídico día de invierno?

Otelo respondía a las primeras declaraciones colocando las palabras imaginariamente en la voz de su esposa:

"_En seguida. Confiesa, pues, tus culpas, una por una, que aunque las niegues con los más firmes juramentos, no has de disminuir en un ápice mi firme convicción. De todas maneras, morirás."_

¡Sus pecados! Tristemente no podía responder como la heroína de aquella obra, su pecado no era amarle sino haber rechazado por años el cariño que ella le profesaba manteniendo sus sentimientos enlazados al recuerdo de una enfermera pecosa. Culpable de que se confinara a una silla, culpable de que no pudiera tener un hijo con el cual consolarse, culpable de que se consumiera desde joven al no poder hacer nada más por su condición, culpable de no darle a tiempo el amor que merecía…

¡Baja la almohada Susie! ¡Acaba el tormento que te carcome! ¡Dame el merecido castigo por tu desdicha que yo no me moveré ni lucharé por mi vida que ya no es mía! Porque desde el momento en que me salvaste de tan trágico final te perteneció enteramente…

—Ya que estás despierto ¿Puedes levantarte para que te ponga la almohada?

La actriz se había quedado sin palabras, con la almohada en lo alto sobre el rostro de Terry, habría querido ponérsela por debajo para que dejara de roncar y ella pudiera dormir un poco, pero él había tardado bastante en reaccionar y ella estaba por perder el equilibrio. Lentamente Terry se incorporó un poco y ella puso la almohada bajo su cabeza mulléndola un poco de dos manotazos.

—Vuelve a dormir, tenemos que madrugar.

El otro obedeció, aunque igualmente lento y aturdido mirándola acomodarse entre las sábanas, cerrando los ojos cansados tan tranquila como si todo aquél drama jamás hubiera pasado, pues para ella no había ocurrido en realidad. Se sintió avergonzado por creer que Susana hubiera siquiera pensado en matarle mientras dormía.

Se arropó sintiendo aún el cuerpo frío, de verdad se había asustado. Escuchó al perro siguiendo con su nada agraciada serenata, como siguiera así, pondría histéricos a los caballos…

¡Los caballos!

Se levantó de golpe asustando a su esposa que no pudo ni terminar de preguntar lo ocurrido cuando él ya había salido con los zapatos en mano para calzarse en el camino.

¡¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar?!

¡Claro que no llego caminando hasta San Pablo!

Al estar todas las luces de la casa apagadas dio algunos tropiezos, pero rápidamente alcanzo las escaleras parcialmente vestido, despertaría a Bill, tomarían el auto y esperaba que los animales sobrevivieran la nevada que había caído, o que en su defecto, algún piadoso viandante se los hubiera llevado a su casa esperando el reporte de desaparecidos, incluso agradecería si un ladrón se los hubiera llevado antes para venderlos en otro lado ¡Todo menos encontrarlos congelados!

¿En dónde dormían los sirvientes?

Esa era una buena pregunta para empezar, no podía recordar haber visitado a alguno cuando vivía ahí así que no tenía ni idea, por lo que detuvo su carrera en medio del vestíbulo ¿El vigilante estaría afuera?

La luz se encendió, él giró el rostro en dirección a la puerta no pudiendo esconder su sorpresa tanto como su desagrado con la situación. Todos los días que llevaba ahí había bastado para mantener la entereza el mentalizarse, el tratar de convencerse _"no está ahí"_ para evitar problemas, pero finalmente el encuentro era ineludible, el Duque de Grandchester estaba esperándole en el vano de la puerta.

— ¿Cómo llamo a mi chofer? — preguntó para emprender una elegante huída. El anciano inclinó la cabeza dándole las buenas noches, aunque no tenía mucho tiempo de haberlo visto, la cortesía ante todo, por el gesto, su hijo no estaba seguro de qué sentir.

—Sucede que Richard y yo dejamos los caballos abandonados.

—Hacerles cabalgar un trecho tan largo fue desconsiderado, habría sido más factible llegar en tren.

—Tomamos tren, no le pedí a Bill que nos llevara para que no hicieran preguntas, no sería la primera vez que Richard y yo hacíamos cabalgata nocturna, los dejamos cerca de la estación.

Nuevamente el hombre asintió avanzado con ayuda de su bastón hasta la sala de estar donde ocuparía el sillón de una plaza junto a la chimenea.

—Lo sé. — dijo el hombre.

—La madre de Richard siempre tiene uno o dos caballerangos cerca de él, uno regresó con los caballos y el otro los siguió a Londres.

Terry resopló molesto con la obsesión protectora de la mujer, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado de saber que los animales habían pasado el mal clima calientitos en su caballeriza. Enseguida frunció el ceño, la resaca le estaba pegando, pero podía pensar con algo más de claridad a la esperada, y prueba de ello era que había notado el hecho de que supuestamente uno los había seguido a Londres…

—El que nos siguió… ¿Cómo es?

—Creí que lo habían descubierto, es un joven irlandés, típicamente pelirrojo.

Terry fingió demencia agitando la mano en gesto teatral que causó una media sonrisa que no percibió en su padre. Sí, lo habían descubierto, pero para cuando lo vieron los dos ya estaban muy ebrios y cómo se acercó mucho, seguramente para llevarlos de regreso, se habían lanzado contra él creyéndolo ladrón.

—Está bien, no le hicieron daño grave aunque deberán disculparse, los dos.

Terry se sintió como niño pequeño, pero no porque le hiciera disculparse, eso lo iba a hacer de todos modos, sino porque lo había descubierto en su _"travesura"_ y con mucho detalle.

—Entonces me regreso a dormir. — sentenció completamente dispuesto a dejar al anciano en la sala.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Terruce.

Lo venía venir.

¿Fingía dolor de cabeza? Era buen actor.

Se sintió extraño, se había reído fuera de sus pensamientos y enseguida se asustó por el humor con el que había tomado esa petición. Cuando tenía quince, tal vez hasta los diecisiete, había imaginado esa escena muchas veces, la primera vez en que el Duque le dirigía la palabra para una conversación privada de hombre a hombre donde desenterrarían el pasado. Él, sin embargo, gritaría, le exigiría toda la verdad, le reprocharía todas y cada una de las veces en la que con su lánguida autoridad lo había dejado a merced de su madrastra, incluso tal vez le habría dado un puñetazo en la cara llamándolo por todo insulto que recurriera a su mente.

Pero en ese momento con toda calma y serenidad tomó lugar frente a él. Una vez que tomó de la mesa de servicio la botella nuevamente llena de whisky. El Duque declinó e incitó con un gesto a Terry que hiciera lo mismo, más no se armó del valor suficiente para hacerle notar que por una noche había sido suficiente. Ya no tenía ninguna autoridad sobre él, aunque tal vez nunca la había tenido y reconocerlo le era doloroso a su viejo pecho.

El actor aguardó, su vaso ya estaba servido, pero no lo tomó al instante, miraba expectante por dónde iba a empezar ¿Vendría Eleonor a tema? ¿De cómo se conocieron? ¿Por qué no se casaron? ¿Por qué ella lo abandonó? ¿O se limitaría simplemente a un sermón melancólico tras años de no verlo?

La expresión de aquél arrugado rostro era la misma que recordaba, aún con los años y la enfermedad encima su espalda estaba mínimamente encorvada, los ojos cerrados, el rostro sereno. Solo faltaba que la recta nariz permaneciera escondida tras las páginas de un periódico.

¿De verdad los leía? Porque recordaba verlo pasar horas sin pasar de página.

— ¿Qué puedo decirte que no hayas ya deducido por tu cuenta? — habló finalmente. Terry se encogió de hombros pues eso era una competa verdad, ya había entendido las reglas de los matrimonios arreglados, el porqué Eleonor no lo podía cuidar, el porqué nunca fue bien recibido por su madrastra; cuidar al hijo de_ "la otra mujer"_ debió ser humillante, sí, incluso eso entendía.

—Cuando Madeleine me fue a buscar a América, creí que te encontraría tendido en cama y que recibiría tu último aliento. Pero no estás tan mal. — sentenció luego de que a ninguno de los dos se le ocurriera cómo proseguir el tema. El anciano dibujó una sonrisa.

—Hablé con la señorita Ardley, ahora es la señora Ardley, pero en aquél entonces era aún la hija adoptiva…

El actor abrió mucho los ojos, de todas las cosas que se le ocurrieron, jamás le había cruzado por la mente que Candy conociera a su padre, se sintió nervioso, las mejillas se le acaloraron ¿De qué habían hablado? ¿Habría hecho ella lo mismo que con Eleonor?

—Suponía que no te lo dijo…

Terry siguió completamente mudo.

—Y también he hablado ya con Susana.

Eso sí lo sabía, su misma esposa se lo había comentado aunque aseguró que no habían hablado de él.

—Es descortés comparar a una dama. — siguió hablando su padre con palabras ligeramente pausadas, quería armar muy bien el diálogo pues tal vez jamás querría volver a verlo terminada esa obligada visita.

El reloj marcó las tres de la mañana con sus campanadas programadas.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*Desdémona, nombre de la protagonista de "Otelo; el moro de Venecia" del buen -y muy citado en Candy Candy- Shakespeare._

_Bueno no tengo nada más que agregar salvo que estoy en el nudo del fic, digo, todo el meollo era para esto y sin embargo, hasta a mi me cuesta hablar, no es como si imaginara a Terry resanando rencores, abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos y prometerle que lo cuidará (al Duque) hasta el final de sus días… ahora lo tengo "modo sarcástico", pero el siguiente a ver cómo le va XD_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	13. Las culpas de un padre

**Las culpas de un padre**

El Duque soltó un suspiro cansado y pasó un trago de saliva. Cerró los ojos y Terry sintió que se desesperaba más a cada segundo que pasaba porque no decía nada. Si tenía que reconocer algo, era que toda la curiosidad que de más joven había sentido al respecto de esa charla, se había esfumado reemplazándose por aquél diálogo con Candy, el que nunca imaginó y en esos momentos acaparaba cada parte de su imaginación.

No obstante, sabía que el Duque no ahondaría en detalles y posiblemente, _"que habló con ella" _sería lo único que diría al respecto.

—Alguna vez Eleanor te habrá dicho que la dejé porque mi familia arregló un matrimonio para mí.

Terry no entendió la frase por unos instantes pero pudo aterrizar el comentario poco después.

—Sí.

—No fue así, no exactamente.

Las cejas del actor se contrajeron sin comprender de qué iba.

— ¿Ella mintió?

—No. En absoluto. — se apresuró a defenderla como no lo había hecho en años.

—Ella te dijo la verdad que le conté. — volvió a tragar saliva, Terry le ofreció un trago de whisky pero el otro declinó aunque por unos instantes sintió que lo iba a necesitar.

—Yo… yo ya estaba casado cuando fui a América.

El vaso se le resbaló de las manos a Terry pero consiguió sujetarlo antes de que cayera, su mente barajeó escenas frente a sus ojos. Violentamente se puso de pie y la antipatía que creía poder mantener durante aquella conversación se esfumó súbitamente.

¡¿Cómo no iba a odiar la cara de cerdo a Eleanor?!

Por unos instantes en que su respiración se aceleró casi se sintió de parte de su madrastra. Una cosa sería un hijo antes del matrimonio y otra un hijo fuera del matrimonio.

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora? — reclamó tragándose el alcohol de un solo golpe antes de hablar y buscando la botella para volver a servirse.

—Por eso no podía casarme con Eleanor.

—No sigas hablando, no tiene caso, eso ya ha pasado, iremos a Edimburgo con Albert, y Susana y yo tomaremos viaje de regreso a América.

El más joven levantó los brazos y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro mientras su corazón bombeaba con fuerza ¿Por qué se había alterado? ¿Por qué le venía importando eso?

Porque terminaba de afirmar que era un bastardo completamente digno del desprecio de los Grandchester…

Las palabras las pronuncio mentalmente, despacio, concibiendo el significado en aquellas letras, sintiéndose tan insignificante ante ello que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a medida que encajaba sentimientos y se veía a sí mismo como la corona de bufón que por años había llevado la madre de Richard. Se dejó caer en el sillón.

Por primera vez en su vida, el drama de su nacimiento lo encajaba en un contexto más grande que Eleanor, el Duque y él mismo.

—Era más fácil decir que naciste antes de casarnos…

—Ya no sigas…

—Pensé que diciendo eso podía ser menor el daño al honor de Eleanor y Catherine.

Terry se sentía con ganas de ponerse ebrio otra vez.

Y tal vez así lo haría. Tomó la botella, su vaso, dio las buenas noches y subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Susana lo escuchó y lo vio entrar aunque no se había encendido luz alguna, quería preguntar por aquello que lo había levantado de golpe, pero se sintió acobardada al ver en los ojos de su esposo un brillo horrible que enmudecería a cualquiera.

—Todo iba tan bien…— masculló Terry pasándose el whisky como si de agua se tratara y rondando de un lado a otro de la pieza.

— ¡¿Por qué no se quedó callado?! ¿Por qué no se llevó el secreto a la tumba? ¡Si de verdad quería cubrirle la espalda a todos tan sencillamente se hubiera guardado su secreto!

Estaba hecho una furia, el juego de té yacía en pedazos sobre el mármol cercano a la chimenea apagada y pronto le hizo compañía la mesa entera.

La cobardía de Susana pronto se amoldó a un miedo total. Sentada como estaba se arrastró hasta el final de la cama con los ojos bien abiertos y ni una palabra en los labios, enajenada a eso que había desatado su furia no sabía qué responder a lo que reclamaba.

—Terry…

— ¡¿Qué ganaba con decírmelo?! ¡¿Por qué no mentir un poco e inventarse una novela?!

—Terry…

— ¡¿Quiere que vaya y me disculpe con esa cerda por haber nacido?!

— ¡Terry! ¡Por favor!

Giró violentamente revelando a su esposa aquellos ojos de animal herido que ha luchado y lo seguirá haciendo hasta desangrarse. Esa mirada tan terrible que heló la sangre a la mujer que casi caía de la cama en su afán de alcanzarlo para calmarle.

Con los gritos y destrozos, los demás no tardaron en ponerse de pie. Madeleine, primera en llegar frente a la puerta dudaba sobre si entrar o no, pero al escuchar el grito de Susana se imagino la más horrible de las escenas y sin pensárselo irrumpió en la alcoba marital seguida de Albert y Edward.

Terry no la había golpeado como imagino inicialmente pero ella si había gritado y ahora tenía las manos sobre la boca.

—Maldigo el honor de un caballero que le es fiel a todos menos a uno mismo…— dijo arrastrando las palabras. Susana echó a llorar.

Los demás decidieron retirarse sin pronunciar palabra.

.

Terry no durmió en toda la noche, nadie lo hizo.

A la mañana siguiente la enfermera y la mucama debieron armar las maletas con suma rapidez, claramente se marchaban y nadie pretendía interponerse en su camino. Si bien apenas llegaron al puerto, cayeron en cuenta que estaban a dos días antes de Navidad, y no habría trasatlánticos hasta después de año nuevo por dos razones: nadie quería ir a América, y si la tripulación era poca, no tenía sentido suspender las fiestas solo por unos cuantos locos que querían ir a un país quebrado con problemas de todo tipo.

Se acomodaron pues, en un modesto hotel con bonita vista sugerido por Albert en un escueto comentario.

Terry, tan sombrío como molesto y ebrio aún, se había dejado caer en uno de los sillones de ratán que conformaban la minúscula sala de estar. Susana había, de repente, cobrado cierto interés por papelería que revisaba minuciosamente. Pronto apareció la sirvienta anunciando que _"la otra habitación"_ estaba lista.

La señora asintió y con la ayuda de la enfermera movió la silla de ruedas hacia afuera del cuarto.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Terry mirando de reojo.

—Dormiré en otra habitación.

—Pero si hay dos aquí.

—Terry. Quiero el divorcio. — dijo la rubia marchándose al fin.

El actor se quedó como congelado procesando las palabras que acababa de pronunciar quien fuera su esposa por catorce años.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Uff las cosas se tornan feas, pero bueno, ¿Qué sería de Candy Candy sin drama?_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	14. El fin de la nevada

**El fin de la nevada**

El divorcio.

Al principio pensó que no había escuchado correctamente, pero Bill le corroboró la información momentos después de que las tres mujeres dejaran la habitación en total silencio, muy lejos de gritos y reclamos, más como la petición cansada y derrotada para un acuerdo de paz tras una ardua batalla que no ocurrió más que en su propia mente enturbiada por el alcohol.

—Susana me está dejando…

El chofer, jardinero, mensajero y asistente en general se reservó el comentario hilarante que se le ocurrió enseguida a tal declaración de lo evidente, y esperó con toda calma la indicación para ir en búsqueda de la señora para llevar una conversación como mandaba la ley de la cordialidad civilizada, porque, en todos los años que llevaba de servicio en la casa Grandchester solo los últimos días habían sido insufribles. Siempre y en todo momento una sensación de tranquilidad emanaba del matrimonio ¿Todo se iría a la borda por ese viaje? No sería justo, no desde su punto de vista. Sin embargo, terminó por quedarse solo en la estancia, el actor se retiraba a su habitación a dormir sin pronunciar objeción al respecto de lo que parecía ser una inminente separación.

Terry cerró la puerta a su espalda y refutó la idea de bajar al bar, así terminaría molido a golpes, Bill no le permitiría seguir bebiendo más de lo que ya tenía en la mano. Resopló fastidiado con la nueva ocurrencia de Susana, no haría nada al respecto, para cuando regresaran a América y el Duque volviera a ser un recuerdo impronunciable seguirían sus vidas con la misma parsimonia de los últimos catorce años, salvo porque Albert le escribiría de vez en cuando ya que la tensión entre ellos había sido liberada. Caminó despacio y con ligero tambaleo hasta el ventanal, recargó la mano en el marco de madera y escuchó el aire frío chocar contra el cristal.

Rápidamente giró sorbe sus talones, sacó de una maleta su chaqueta, una bufanda y un gorro, regresó hasta las puertas de cristal y las abrió de par en par para salir al balcón, afuera el viento helado le hizo doler las mejillas y cerrar los ojos, con una vieja habilidad casi olvidada se encaramó por la columna decorativa hasta alcanzar el techo. Ocupaban las habitaciones del último nivel, así que se decidió a escapar de su inocente custodio, por el tejado.

Cuidando de no resbalarse avanzó hasta alcanzar una chimenea, seguramente la de su propia habitación, el suave humo que desprendía calentaba los ladrillos rojos. Decidiendo a última hora que no bajaría al pueblo, recargó la espalda en aquella estructura tibia.

Susana le había pedido el divorcio.

Cansada, harta, herida, derrotada, esa mujer decidía marcharse por su voluntad, rompía el compromiso que lo ataba a ella, le entregaba su soltería para que siguiera lamentándose con ella, daba la deuda por saldada, y la única pregunta que se le venía a la mente era ¿Por que no se sentía ni libre ni mejor?

.

Richard miró al mayordomo y al chofer de la casa salir corriendo.

Arriba se escuchaban los gritos de su madre hacia una de las sirvientas, todos en la casa corrían de un lado a otro y a él la sensación de resaca le seguía impregnada en la garganta y retumbando en la cabeza, pero apenas entendió que se trataba de su padre, el sopor se esfumó rápidamente haciéndole correr por los pasillos hasta la habitación del mismo, sin embargo, antes de siquiera tocar la puerta, su hermano mayor le detuvo por el brazo jalándolo con tal fuerza que pese a que era más bajito y menos esbelto consiguió hacerle retroceder.

—Madre ha pedido que no entremos.— sentenció con severidad.

—Suficientes problemas han traído tú y Madeleine como para pretender siquiera que…

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Papá está bien?— la joven recién se levantaba y anudaba su cabello en una trenza, por respuesta Edward soltó a Richard para acertar con la mano diestra una bofetada en el rostro de su hermana.

— ¡Todo esto ha sido tu culpa! ¡Ese bastardo nunca debió entrar a esta casa! ¡Ni siquiera llegar a este país!

La joven no objetó nada, y por el contrario agachó la cabeza para recibir más duras palabras de su hermano que la tenía por el brazo, sujetándola con fuerza y con menos delicadeza la agitaba gritándole en la cara, reprochando la innecesaria visita del _"bastardo"_.

.

Terry buscó en la bolsa de la chaqueta, tanteando el metal frío con la punta de los dedos, el más secreto y oculto de sus tesoros estaba ahí, y dudaba como nunca sobre si sacarlo o no. Quedarse o seguir. Catorce años decidió quedarse, si Susana iba en serio ¿Que haría? ¿Seguir? ¿Hacia dónde?

¿Con quién?

Rió despectivo para sí mismo, ir con Albert y pedirle que se divorciara de Candy en absoluto, no era una opción.

Cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo apenas fue consciente de que habían escapado alguna lágrimas. Tenía la nariz constipada tanto por el frío como su sentimiento.

Al final decidió sacar la armónica y llevársela a los labios, dejando que el tiempo siguiera su curso, hasta cerca del amanecer.

El ruido de las tejas lo sobresaltó, rápidamente con la manga buscó borrar en un solo movimiento la prueba de su debilidad preguntando de quién se trataba. Fijó la mirada en el recién llegado ocultando la molestia de su mirada bajo la visera del gorro, al igual que el movimiento de sus cejas al contraer la expresión, era Richard. El enorme hijo menor de su padre, que además, tenía un ojo morado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó el actor de bruscas maneras sin despegar la espalda de la tibia chimenea.

—Papá ha muerto.

Terry abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido por la noticia, había dejado al hombre en buen estado y sin señal alguna de agonía y, sin embargo, había sucumbido en cuestión de horas.

—Una recaída.— se explicó el muchacho sacando su pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz, él también había llorado, pero a diferencia del mayor, no le molestaba que se notara.

—Por la mañana será sepultado. Madeleine y yo, queremos que estés ahí.

Terry chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada.

—No me interesa.

Y advertido sobre la respuesta, Richard se decidió a tomar asiento a su lado, insistiría, o lo llevaría a rastras, con su diferencia de tamaños y edad no debería ser tan imposible, además, abajo estaba su mayordomo y Albert, que aunque había declinado para ser él quien informara la noticia, se contaba con su ayuda si se ponían difíciles las cosas.

—No voy a ir.— repitió Terry regresando la boca al instrumento que hacía años no llenaba la sensación de vacío que lo embargaba de vez en cuando, cuando se detenía a mirar el pasado.

Richard emitió un quejido cuando se movió para buscar una posición más cómoda en la pendiente del tejado. Se sujetó el costado y entrecerró los ojos para calmar el dolor que le punzaba. Hasta entonces, Terry reparó en su estado y en voz baja le preguntó la razón.

—Peleé con Edward…— respondió entre dientes el otro.

—Es un imbécil creído que se siente mejor que los demás porque ya es un Lord…— agregó volviendo a sacar su pañuelo para limpiarse nuevamente.

—El título te da ciertos beneficios.— comentó Terry sin ánimos esperando que el otro se hartase y se marchara por su cuenta.

—Y obligaciones.

Se hizo un momento de silencio incómodo por completo, el actor sospechaba a qué iba dirigido el muchacho, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de sobrellevar una conversación para atacar o defender a la madre de ninguno, que era la situación principal por la que no habían vivido juntos como feliz familia. Pero la falta de palabras lejos de terminar la charla no hacía más que armar de valor al joven para terminar de decir lo que había ido a decir, sobre todo porque al final, su padre había muerto sin ganarse el perdón de su hijo favorito.

Porque Terry era el favorito. Por donde quisiera verlo, y como quisiera imaginarlo, era él el único concebido con la fuerza de una pasión desbocada.

—Antes de morir me dijo algo.— escupió al fin tensando su enorme cuerpo dolorido.

—No me digas…— Terry seguía sin interesarse y menos aún, importándole.

—Lo único de lo que un caballero puede arrepentirse, es de arrepentirse.

—Vaya lección de vida, te ha dejado en este mundo como un hombre de bien aquél que engañó a su mujer con otra.— el veneno pronunciado por el actor sí llegó a su compañero, pero este, lejos de sentirse herido, sintió algo de pena por el otro, habían llegado hacía un rato, Bill le había puesto al tanto y Albert le había indicado que estaría arriba, guiado principalmente por la armónica.

—Cuando murió mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre, no tuvo más hijos que a ella. Haz de saber que las leyes prohiben a las mujeres heredar, mi abuela trató de casarse, pero, ya era mayor así que fue un poco difícil. Mi padre… nuestro padre, siempre fue un noble de rango menor, y no tenía más que el título, ella necesitaba un esposo, él dinero, fórmula infalible para continuar el Ducado de Grandchester.

La saliva en la boca de Terry se volvió más amarga de lo que estaba.

—Si se divorciaba de ella, la dejaba en la calle.

— ¿Qué pretendes con esto? ¿Que convierta en héroe nacional al Duque? ¿Es eso? ¡El noble caballero que sacrificó todo para salvar a una mujer!

Richard negó con admirable paciencia. Sus ojos se enrojecieron un poco, pero no por furia, sino por llanto reprimido.

—Solo quiero hacerte saber lo mucho que te envidio. Mamá buscó el embarazo para ver si podía cambiar las cosas, pero nosotros cuatro jamás pudimos llenar el vacío que dejaron tu madre y tú. Jamás. Y tiene menos sentido que nosotros cuatro estemos en su funeral cuando nunca fuimos lo más importante, quien debería darle un último adiós, sería pues, la gente que él quería.

Terry agachó la cabeza sintiendo que no era capaz de responder.

La borrachera volvía a disiparse.

— ¿Cómo sabías lo del matrimonio de tus padres?

—Mamá me lo contó hace un rato. Madeleine envió carta a la señora Eleanor.

Terry volvió a abrir mucho los ojos sintiendo la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas.

— ¡¿Que hizo qué?!

—Tal vez demasiado tarde, pero mamá se siente en paz con ella.

Enseguida Richard se puso de pie para bajar del tejado no sin algo de trabajo debido a sus dolencias, cerca de la orilla, por un segundo iba a resbalar, pero Terry, también ya de pie, le sostuvo del brazo.

— ¿Al menos ganaste?

Richard se encogió de hombros.

—No se verá nada bien durante la ceremonia.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*u.u vacaciones familiares, solo eso puedo decir a favor de mi tardanza._

_Algo tarde, pero bueno ¡Feliz 2012!_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	15. Cascabeles en el aire

**Cascabeles en el aire**

Terry sonrió ligeramente mientras avanzaba las líneas de la carta, y no dejó de hacerlo aún cuando la dejó sobre la mesa para sacar del paquete otro sobre, este de fino papel blanco con filetes plateados y elegantes letras trazadas a mano con tinta muy negra.

—Así que se casa.— comentó colocando la invitación de la boda a un lado.

—Sin duda se merece al mejor marido del mundo.— agregó acercando la taza del té para darle un sorbo, y al juzgar por la carta anexa, así era, aunque de todo corazón esperaba que fuera una realidad y no una percepción generada por el enamoramiento.

—Ya está listo el equipaje, señor.

La aparición súbita de Bill le causó un respingo, pero asintió indicándole que solo iría a una tienda dos calles abajo y después podrían partir. El chofer giró sobre sus talones para hacer lo que se le decía y por su parte, Terry se puso de pie sacando su cartera para pagar el importe en la caja del restaurante del hotel. Usualmente la camarera acudiría hasta la mesa, pero era un sitio modesto, el cliente tendía atenderse muchos detalles de su estadía limitándose el servicio a las atenciones más generales, y eso estaba bien para él, realmente no le molestaba.

Salió del hotel cerca de las once de la mañana, y las dos calles que tenía que pasar estaban llenas de tiendas abiertas haciendo gala de las preventas navideñas con anuncios blanco y rojo, algunos detalles verdes y en las más exclusivas dorado, plata y figurillas de cristal. A esa hora las luces estaban apagadas, pero por la noche el espectáculo era precioso, lo había visto la noche anterior al salir de la función, al menos por la ventanilla del auto, y había comprado en la tienda del hotel algunas postales con las mejores vistas, sobre todo las de _Time Square_. Aún en blanco y negro las luces brillaban, la ciudad brillaba como una verdadera joya afectándole en lo mínimo la escala del blanco al negro.

Encontró la tienda que quería, a esas horas y a tal fecha aún había poca gente, pero sin duda al día siguiente estaría abarrotada. Tranquilamente recorrió los pasillos mirando a los duendes y muñecos de felpa intercalarse con el resto de los juguetes, la música de cascabeles amenizaba junto con el coro de la tienda que flanqueaba a un regordete San Nicolás con barbas de algodón que recién llegaba para tomar nota de los regalos que pedían los pequeños clientes, dos chicas vestidas con camisa verde y mallas a rayas rojas con blanco le servían de asistentes evitando que todos se le lanzaran encima al mismo tiempo. Aquello era una novedad, y un verdadero éxito para la tienda que atraía a los niños -y a sus padres- con gran fluidez desde hacía unas dos semanas.

Finalmente la crisis había cedido. Pocos consiguieron reponerse enteramente, pero el declive había al fin terminado y se recuperaba lo suficiente como para que la mayoría de las familias pudieran conseguir una navidad con regalos, si bien era cierto que no todos corrían con esa suerte, y ese era el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

Tomando la palabra de una dependienta sobre ayudarlo, Terry empezó a escoger juguetes de toda variedad, automóviles de madera, dados con letras de colores, muñecas rubias de ojos verdes y morenas de ojos azules, caballos de palo, pelotas, canicas de vidrio, osos de felpa y conejos también.

—Vaya, sus hijos deben de tenerlo todo en este mundo con un padre como usted.— comentó la mujer sonriéndole mientras hacía que otros dos empleados transportaran todo lo seleccionado.

—Señorita, si yo hubiera tenido hijos, serían las personas más desgraciadas del mundo.

—No lo creo.— aseguró ella desviando la mirada al Nicolás que bajaba a una niña y recibía a otro chiquillo con gesto de berrinche en la expresión.

—Nadie que se reconoce como mal padre puede serlo realmente.

Terry rió y separó una muñeca vestida con un elegante traje veneciano color blanco y rosa, su máscara de porcelana emulaba a una princesa de labios rojos y sonrosadas mejillas.

—Esta la llevo yo mismo.

— ¿Tiene transporte o prefiere contratar el servicio de la tienda?

—El servicio por favor, justo ahora no comparto el destino de estos regalos.

— ¿Me puede dar la dirección?

—Sí claro, aquí tiene.

Terry tendió una tarjeta postal donde venían los datos remitentes, la mujer abrió la boca formando una "o" pero no expresó sonido alguno, copió los datos en un cuadernillo que llevaba entre las manos y le aseguró que estarían ahí justo a tiempo para cuando los niños despertaran.

El actor y la dependienta caminaron hasta el mostrador para cobrar el importe, la mujer pisaba las teclas de la enorme registradora dorada con habilidad y sin miedo a perder las uñas esmaltadas por la resistencia que ponían algunas. Mientras tanto, él se entretenía mirando el enorme árbol de navidad lleno de luces, esferas y decoraciones de todo tipo que lo llenaban de una recatada alegría.

—Sarah.— llamó el Nicolás acercándose también, denotando con su voz que en realidad no era tan viejo.

— ¿No hay otro pantalón disponible?— preguntó enseguida.

—Ese chico se ha orinado encima de mi, comprenderás que no puedo quedarme así.

—Umh… dame un momento Charlie, le preguntaré al gerente. ¿Podría esperarme un momento señor Grandchester? Estamos cortos de personal.

—Sí, claro, no hay problema.

El Nicolás que había estado tratando de evitar la mancha oscura en su pantalón de terciopelo verde.*

— ¿Grandchester? ¿Terruce Grandchester?

—Sí, así es.

Nicolás sonrió ampliamente y le estrechó la mano enguantada.

— ¡Si no estuviera sucio te abrazaría! ¡Amigo mío!

Terry no comprendió al momento y trató de descifrar las facciones de su rostro tras las barbas falsas.

— ¿Y cómo me ibas a reconocer? No me puedo quitar la barba porque hay muchos niños, y eso sería feo ¡Soy Charlie!

— ¡Charlie!

Terry no necesitó ni las señas del muelle, ni las del hospital donde se hizo pasar por él. Obviando las precauciones respecto al pantalón sucio lo abrazó palmeándole la espalda.

— ¿Pero qué ha sido de ti? ¡Hombre! ¡Años sin verte!

—Yo solo te sigo la pista por los diarios, y por mi hija ¡No me cree que te conozco en persona! ¡Es una gran admiradora tuya! ¡Tiene doce años y quiere ser actriz! ¡Pero no de cine, de teatro! ¡Me lo ha repetido mil veces! "No hay magia alguna en ver la misma escena siempre"!

—Creo que eso lo dije yo…

—Que si no, salió en los periódicos cuando te rehusaste a tomar papel para esa cinta famosa ¿Cómo se llama? Oh, no importa, mi princesa la recortó y está pegada en la puerta de su habitación con otras fotos tuyas.

—Vaya ¿Por qué no me has escrito? Yo no tenía ninguna dirección tuya.

—Qué va, no quería causarte más problemas que los que te di antes, pero mi hija siempre envía cartas a los teatros donde te presentas.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Sandra Jones.

— ¿Sandy Joy? Las he leído todas, la semana pasada me mandó una escena que ella misma escribió, pensaba usarla durante las pruebas de ingreso.

— ¡Mentira!— exclamó incrédulo el hombre.

—No, en esa misma escena hay cuatro cambios de emoción, aunque los diálogos son simples lograrlos convincentemente es todo un reto, me parecería interesante ver si los jóvenes pueden lograrlo. Mira aquí mismo la traigo.

Terry sacó de la bolsa interior de su saco un compendio de seis o siete hojas dobladas en tres, el papel blanco tenía márgenes de flores hechos con lápiz de madera a mano, la letra, con tinta negra era redonda y pequeña, perfectamente legible.

Charlie, aún rehusándose a dejar la caracterización de San Nicolás se enjuagó las lágrimas.

—Sí, esa es de mi niña.— dijo con orgullo total.

—Las pasé a máquina anoche, solo estaba guardando el original para enviárselo de regreso con mi respuesta. Pero ya que estás aquí, tú mismo se las puedes dar.

Recargándose en el mostrador y sacando una estilográfica del bolsillo de la camisa -que siempre cargaba porque, aunque las seguidoras del teatro eran menos gracias al cine, no le gustaba dejar a ninguna sin la firma y la dedicatoria especial-, escribió de manera breve un agradecimiento, saludos y una anécdota poco comprometedora que le daba veracidad a las palabras de su padre.

—Viajando en tren llegan sin problema a Chicago, mandaré entradas por si esto no es prueba suficiente.— dijo el actor riendo y entregándole las hojas.

La dependienta llegaba con una bolsa plástica de gran tamaño.

—Lo siento Charlie, tendrás que cambiarte todo, solo queda el disfraz que trajo la refresquera a la cafetería, es rojo pero sirve.

—No importa, ya veré que le digo a los niños. Amigo mío, debo regresar al trabajo, pero no olvides que tengo una deuda contigo, y aún me queda vida para saldarla.

Terry volvió a estrechar su mano.

—Cuida mucho de esa hija tuya, y no hagas más tonterías.

Charlie asintió, sonrió a Sarah, la dependienta tomando el traje que le ofrecía, y volvió a despedirse de Terry.

—Charlie nunca ha creído que es un buen ejemplo para su hija ¿Sabe? Él de joven llevaba una vida muy desviada, incluso estuvo en prisión, pero mírelo ahora, no conozco padre mas amoroso y dedicado a su familia. Por eso le digo que nadie que se reconoce como mal padre puede serlo realmente, en cambio, los que siempre alardean de ser los mejores padres del mundo y querer lo mejor para sus hijos, terminan criando hombres frustrados e infelices. Nada como la sencillez a todo lo que hacemos. Aquí está su nota, el gerente me ha pedido que envuelva todos sin costo alguno ¿Papel dorado o multicolor?

—Multicolor.— se decidió rápidamente.

—Me olvidaba de algo importante ¿Tiene sección de joyería?— preguntó de pronto el hombre.

—Sí, por supuesto, sígame por favor.

—Oh, no, solo escoja usted una cruz dorada, con su cadena si me hace favor. A esa misma dirección.

—Pero yo…

Terry terminó de firmar el cheque y se lo entregó a la mujer.

— ¡Señor! ¡Pero el excedente!— exclamó.

—Escoja usted la pieza, y del excedente no se preocupe, tómelo como propina por su ayuda.

La mujer enrojeció completamente.

—Bueno yo… gracias…

—Feliz navidad.— dijo a modo de despedida saliendo de la tienda llevando solo la muñeca veneciana sin envoltorio alguno.

Bill lo esperaba en el lobby.

—El director de la compañía lo llamó, señor.

— ¿Urgente?

—No, solo quería felicitarle por las fiestas, le dije que devolvería la llamada en cuanto llegara, pero comentó que estaba saliendo de viaje, también le deseó mucha suerte en su nuevo puesto, y que le enviaría postales a la casa de Michigan.

—Ya veo, tendré que esperar entonces a que me dé nueva dirección para escribirle.

—Señor…

— ¿Sí?

—No es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿No había mañana una presentación de caridad por Noche Buena?

—Así es, por eso debemos darnos prisa.

—Pero… ¿Y el director? ¿No asistirá?

— Bill ¿No te lo he dicho ya?

— ¿Disculpe?

—Yo soy el nuevo director de la compañía. Anda, quiero pasar a entregar esto antes de mañana.

— ¡Señor Grandchester! ¡Muchas felicidades!

Terry soltó una carcajada.

—Creí que lo sabías, todo mundo habla eso, incluso en nuestra minúscula sección del diario dedicada al teatro.

— ¡Ya no leo los diarios!— exclamó indignado.

—Salvo la sección de deportes cuando no sintonizo los partidos y peleas en la radio del auto, no lo he hecho desde que hicieron un homenaje completo a esas horrendas películas de zombies mientras que apenas mencionaron esa excelente adaptación que hizo del _Luto de Electra_.

Terry volvió a reír.

—Los zombies me dan curiosidad.— dijo por toda respuesta Terry subiendo al auto que seguía aparcado frente al hotel solo esperando por él, y el chofer tomó su lugar ajustando el retrovisor.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*Verde, sí, verde. San Claus era verde, Coca cola en 1931 empezó una campaña para pasarlo a rojo con blanco… en esta parte de la historia estamos por 1933, pero no creo que la imagen se haya unificado para aquél entonces._

_^.^_

_Como siempre, les pido paciencia_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	16. Muérdago en la ventana

**Muérdago en la ventana**

La sala de estar era cálida. No había gente, solo la sirvienta que le atendía, pero ya que él no necesitaba de nada realmente, la joven había optado por permanecer en un rincón, pegada a la pared, con las manos enlazadas al frente y la tímida mirada escapándose para ver al hombre que ocupaba el sillón de una plaza junto a la chimenea.

Pasaron casi quince minutos antes de que el solemne silencio de la sala se rompiera con el crujido de la puerta, y los tacones resonando sobre el piso de mármol, hicieran evidente que finalmente había terminado de arreglarse y baja a recibir a su invitado.

—Luces verdaderamente hermosa.— susurró Terry adelantándose para besarla y tomarla de las manos.

—No bromees con los sentimientos heridos de esta anciana, Terruce.

Él dejó salir una carcajada y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Nunca haría algo como eso Eleanor, sabes que es verdad, si has envejecido, lo has hecho con gracia y dignidad, no cualquiera puede hacer eso.

—Es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos dando prisa o tendremos la peor nota en la columna del diario.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Terry tomó la muñeca con elegante vestido de carnaval y se la entregó a su madre, quien sonrió dulcemente.

—Julieta.— dijo de inmediato.

—Romeo y Julieta siempre será especial, en cuanto la vi, supe que te recordaría lo mismo.

Eleanor asintió quedamente y sostuvo con mucho cuidado a la pequeña réplica de una princesa veneciana, como si temiera romperla.

—Vamos.

Los dos se encaminaron por el vestíbulo, afuera una suave nevada caía, el cambio de temperatura en el trayecto de la casa al auto le causó a Terry escalofríos, el aire helado en la nuca se colaba por su espalda pese al empeño de la bufanda.

—Habrá muchos invitados esta noche ¿Estás realmente seguro de esto?— preguntó Eleanor sin mirarle, manteniendo solo la vista de su perfil apenas perturbado en la perfección de sus lineas por la presencia de unas inminente arrugas a los costados de la boca con brillo rosado. Los ojos, también rodeados por varias lineas disimuladas con algo de maquillaje, estaban cansado, aunque expectantes, llenos de una felicidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no? Creo que todo mundo lo sabe, no veo que haya nada malo.

—Has cambiado tanto, Terry. Casi siento envidia por lo ligera que es tu alma ahora.

Terry levantó la mirada encontrándose con el toldo oscuro del coche que Bill conducía a paso lento por las transitadas calles llenas de luces.

—Aún duele…— dijo como en suspiro.

—Pero ya no tanto ¿Cómo pudiste vivir con eso por más de treinta años?

Eleanor se encogió de hombros.

—Amaba a tu padre, aunque siempre he sido cobarde, me daba miedo lo que dijeran mis padres, mis amigos, mis compañeros del trabajo… cuando eres así, supongo que te acostumbras.

Hubo un momento largo de silencio dentro del auto que permitió escuchar los villancicos que un coro llevaba en el portón de una gran casa completamente rodeada de pequeñas luces navideñas.

—Ha pasado un año desde que la vi por última vez. Mas o menos por estas fechas ¿Crees que me odie? — preguntó Terry de repente con los ánimos más decaídos.

—No lo creo. Era necesario por el bien de los dos. Aunque te guste el mar, si te estás ahogando, es mejor salir a tomar aire.

—Madeleine va a casarse. A principios del próximo año, me envió una invitación y una carta, Richard va bien en la escuela, y su madre pasará las fiestas en Italia con Edward, así que ellos se quedaran solos en casa, sugirió que podríamos ir de visita.

Eleanor soltó una risa entre amarga e incrédula.

—Yo no lo creo. No estoy lista, no puedo ir aún.

—Desde que murió no has ido ni una sola vez.

—No lo busqué mientras vivía, no creo que tenga sentido que lo haga ahora. Está en mis oraciones, con eso bastará para los dos.

Nuevamente el silencio apareció, pero ya no era como un muro inquebrantable, era más como un almohadón de plumas, ligero, suave, que ayudaba a organizar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Desde la muerte de su padre, y los infernales días que pasó desde que se reencontró con Madeleine hasta que regresó a America para terminar los trámites de divorcio con Susana, había pasado un año en el su único objetivo fue buscar a todas las personas que de una u otra forma estuvieron en su vida y terminar de cerrar todos los ciclos. No había dado con muchos de ellos, con otros se había enterado que murieron durante la guerra, o dejaron el país tras la gran depresión. Hacía apenas un día que pudo encontrar a Charlie, por una completa casualidad, el vándalo que conoció, aquél que Candy reencontró como un patriota con deseos de alistarse en el ejército, era un padre que trabajaba como San Nicolás en un centro comercial, un padre orgulloso.

Y una de esas personas era sin duda Eleanor. Su madre, con diferentes apellidos, con vidas separadas y sentimientos reunidos por una persona.

De alguna forma, esa perfecta desconocida pudo ganar su derecho a reclamarlo como su hijo. Aunque sería solo hasta esa noche, cuando dejarían de lado la farsa de distanciamiento que sostuvieron por años a beneficio de sus respectivas carreras.

Finamente llegaron. La presentación de beneficencia empezaría con una pequeña recepción, la puesta en escena del ya clásico para las fechas _Christmas Carol_ de _Charles Dickens*_, la cena y un baile, con un pequeño intermedio para anunciar los montos recaudados para beneficencia.

No fueron los primeros en llegar, pero tampoco los últimos. No obstante la prensa se alborotó a su alrededor para tomar fotografías de ese anunciado arribo. Bill se bajó para servir de barrera humana consiguiendo hacer que ambos actores, que con sonrisas corteses saludaban a todos sin responder ninguna pregunta que no estuviera relacionada con la presentación de beneficencia, llegaran hasta el despejado recibidor del edificio.

— ¡Terry!

El aludido giró la cabeza encontrándose con una mujer de larga cabellera castaña recogida a medias paras lucir el largo real, con el color y brillo que tanto presumía, aunque sabía perfectamente que ya no era natural como el de su hija que lo acompañaba.

—Karen.— saludó, recibiendo los dos besos que la mujer le dio.

—Kate.— dijo enseguida sonriendo a la jovencita que formaba parte del elenco principal de la compañía. Ella sonrió.

— ¡Eleanor Baker!— exlamo de repente la chica reparando en la acompañante de su jefe.

Terry hizo las presentaciones para enseguida verse envuelto por otras personas con las que debió repetir las mismas atenciones. Actores y actrices, retirados y debutantes, de teatro y cine, familiares, críticos, políticos, personalidades de la sociedad. Todos se hallaban ahí reunidos con sus mejores vestidos para posar en las fotografías. Las luces de los únicos tres fotógrafos autorizados a estar en la fiesta estallaban cada tanto.

—Pero si el señor Ardley se digna en visitarnos.— dijo de pronto reconociendo una familiar cabellera rubia en medio del mar de personas que era aquello.

—Si el señor Grandchester es quien hace la invitación ¿Cómo puede uno negarse?

Ambos rieron y se abrasaron palmeándose la espalda.

—Creí que estarías en Europa.

—En absoluto, hey, Archie, ven aquí.

Terry controló a tiempo su expresión de sorpresa y mordió su propia lengua para no reírse en voz alta, pero Albert lo había descubierto y ahora él era el que no dejaba de reír. Vestido de impecable blanco, con un pañuelo rojo brillante prensado por un alfiler de perlas y plata, Archie saludó alegremente al retirado actor que no podía hacer otra cosa sino luchar contra los músculos de su boca.

—No hay necesidad de decirlo, soy perfectamente consiente de ello, y no te he visto en casi diecisiete años, así que anda, rie a gusto, Terry.

—No.— se apresuró a responder siendo traicionado por una media sonrisa.

—Pero no negaré que era lo último que esperaba.

Terry no dejaba de mirarlo, siendo vencido la sonrisa finalmente apareció, la larga cabellera, suave y brillante, la envidia de hombres vanidosos, el deseo de mujeres aficionadas a hombres con ese estilo de cabello… la frente se había pronunciado mucho más de lo que recordaba desde la última vez que se habían visto, estaba seguro de que lo había recordado por una necesidad estética ante el inminente problema de alopecia que presentaba el altivo Archibald Cornwell… pese a que su rostro estaba relajado y sus ojos seguían siendo brillantes y cálidos, esa simple ausencia de cabello emprendiendo la retirada le había lucir mayor a ellos dos.

—Perdí una buena parte en el primer embarazo de Annie, otra en el segundo y le dije que definitivamente no resistiría el tercero.— dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y debiste verle el paño, tuvo además los antojos más raros.

Terry levantó una ceja incrédulo.

— ¡Es verdad!— exclamó Albert aún riendo.

—Annie estuvo perfectamente, no se quejó en absoluto, y nunca había visto mujer más sonrosada y dichosa que ella a diferencia de él que pensé que moriría cuando el pequeño Stear nació*…

—Basta ya, Albert…— se quejó Archie bajando la mirada.

—Dos hijos…— repuso Terry sorprendido, aunque casi enseguida pensó que era lo más normal del mundo, no era como si hubieran dejado de verse uno o dos meses.

—Tres.— repuso Archie con una sonrisa.

—En el segundo embarazo, fueron dos niñas.

—A propósito de eso, las damas están por acá.

Terry asintió y se dejó conducir mansamente por los otros dos hombres hasta donde debieran estar Annie y Candy, lo sabía, lo esperaba, pero no lo aceptaba…

… _No estoy lista, no puedo ir aún…_

La palabras de Eleanor hicieron eco en su cabeza con fuerza

… _siempre he sido cobarde… _

Y él mismo también lo era.

— ¿Terry?— preguntó Albert girando la cabeza al no obtener respuesta a su comentario.

— ¿Otra vez?— preguntó Archie.

—Pensé que esta vez lo lograría.

—Siempre podemos sujetarlo con una soga.

.

Terry encontró un rápido refugio detrás de unas cortinas que cubrían un ventanal con balcón. Respiraba agitadamente y el fresco de la noche empezaba a entumecerlo, o era tal vez la sensación paralizante que lo había atacado a último momento.

Las cortinas se movieron y sus hombros se tensaron aún más, por entre los lienzos de terciopelo rojo se asomó una cabeza rubia, ojos azules a juego con un vestido ligero y holgado.

—Disculpe, no sabía que estaba ocupado.

— ¿Su…sana?

La incredulidad rompió el bloqueo que había en su mente y se abrió paso encontrando las palabras justas para que la delgada mujer girara para verle.

—Terry…

—Estás… estás…

—… Caminando… —completó ella con una amargura indescriptible pero casi tangible.

—Pero… pero… creí que dolía…

—Duele…

No había libreto para aquella escena y los dos se habían dado cuenta, sin rechazar la mirada, con los ojos fijos uno en el otro y la nieve en medio que caía como pequeñas plumas vacilantes. El instante se volvió eterno, como si ese único año que los había separado se hubiera transformado prontamente en mil, como si fuera más como un reencuentro en otra vida que en esa misma.

—Feliz Navidad, Terry.— y la mujer retrocedió sobre sus pasos dejando notar la ligera asimetría con que se movía su cadera. El bastón auxiliar hacía el tercer paso, y ese paso inseguro, arrítmico, que se alejaba se convirtió en el único sonido en su mente alejando a los demás invitados, sus conversaciones y la música.

_Muévete pequeño cobarde_… se dijo. Y tenía dos caminos a elegir esa noche. Hacerle frente a Candy o alcanzar a Susana. Y las dos estaban en el salón.

Levantó la vista tragando saliva con sumo esfuerzo. Notó en ese instante lo que colgaba del marco de la ventana, el ramillete de muérdago con tres cerezas.

_Muévete de una vez o te estarás lamentando otros cien años…_

Tomó aire, se acomodó el saco y entró nuevamente al salón.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*Christmas Carol=Cuento de navidad/Canción de Navidad/Los fantasmas de Scrooge etc, etc._

_*Siempre he sostenido que Archie era el más femenino que la propia Annie, de cualquier forma es un caso de la vida real eso de que el marido sea el que tiene los síntomas XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Felices fiestas!_


	17. Champagne & Limousines

**Champagne & Limousines**

Terry avanzó despacio, evadiendo con gran maestría a los invitados que tenían por plan interceptarle para conversar. Un mesero pasaba con las copas de champagne, el brindis tendría lugar en menos de cinco minutos y él no estaba preparado para acercarse hasta donde estaba el conjunto musical y tomar el micrófono, pero eso no importaba ya. Ni siquiera se acordaba de en dónde había guardado su muy bien planificado discurso.

— ¡Albert! — llamó levantando la mano para que un grupo de hombres que se movía de lugar no lo bloqueara.

—Albert levantó la mirada y caminó hacia él.

— ¿Terry?

—Los perdí por completo. — dijo sonriendo ante un extrañado hombre que lo miraba con el gesto dubitativo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están los demás?

Albert sacudió la cabeza como no creyéndolo posible, Terry llevaba huyendo de Candy por mucho tiempo, cuando lo invitaba a cenar siempre encontraba una buena excusa para desaparecer, si por casualidad estaban por encontrarse en un restaurante o por el parque, ágilmente giraba y se retiraba con tal maestría que siempre parecía coincidencia, después solo mandaba una carta de disculpas con algún presente y todo resuelto.

—Por acá. — dijo ligeramente receloso, pero al mirar el ligero temblor de las manos, tuvo lugar un poco de compasión y hasta preocupación.

— ¿Aún bebes?

Terry lo negó.

—Hace frío…— fue todo lo que explico.

Albert le tomó del brazo, estaba decidido a no dejarle escapar si a última hora le daba un ataque de pánico, tarde o temprano tendría que avanzar de sus propios fantasmas.

—Aquí está, unos caballeros solicitaron su atención por un rato, pero ya nos hemos librado de los ¿No? — preguntó Albert con el tono alegre ligeramente tenso al sentir la rigidez de su amigo.

—Gajes del oficio… Buenas noches…— saludó tímidamente

— ¡Terry! — saludo animosamente Annie buscando un lugar para dejar su copa solamente por no saber qué hacer. Miraba de reojo a Candy, que solamente sonreía…

Cuando uno imagina un reencuentro con una persona por la que se tienen tan fuertes sentimientos, se tiende a llevar las situaciones hasta los absurdos. Terry había imaginado que se encontraban a las puertas de algún teatro mientras ella subía al elegante auto de los Ardely, entonces él gritaría su nombre, ella giraría y sus miradas se encontrarían como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

La otra opción que se le ocurría la empezó a fantasear tras la muerte de su padre un año atrás, él viejo y rendido a la desdicha de su vida, un viejo mísero y amargado, moribundo y solitario, recibiría su visita como si de un ángel se tratara. Por alguna razón en ese sueño Candy no era vieja como él, era joven como la recordaba en las escaleras del hospital, vestía su uniforme de enfermera y esa radiante sonrisa…

Sin embargo, ahí estaban, en medio de una enorme sala llena de personas que bebían alegremente, con su ex esposa en algún lugar de ahí, y el esposo de Candy justo a su derecha.

¿Abrazarla sería inapropiado?

La risa de Candy rompió su pequeña burbuja y le pinchó con un bochorno que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma, yo no me he muerto. — dijo alegre estirando los brazos y rodeándolo en un movimiento suave y cálido.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al actor ¡Solo Dios sabía cuánto había deseado eso y por cuántos años!

—Vamos Terry ¿Verme ha sido tan malo?

—En absoluto…— consiguió decir tragando toda la impotencia que sentía.

—Ha sido maravilloso.

Se separó de ella y la miró de cuerpo completo. El elegante vestido era de un rosa pálido casi blanco, los colores claros le favorecían. El cabello suelto, de abundantes rizos con un peinado algo distinto, toda ella la misma, pero en una versión más maternal.

—Deberías de visitarnos de vez en cuando. — le dijo retrocediendo dos pasos.

Terry sonrió disimulando su nerviosismo ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿No se completaban ya los cinco minutos que faltaban para que diera el discurso?

Ya había dado un paso enorme, huir era lo más apropiado, huir otra vez, fingir muchas ocupaciones y poco tiempo, eso había funcionado antes. Porque ese silencio que crecía abría un abismo donde no lo había hacía unos minutos, estaba ahí, tan cerca y tan poco suya, tan ajena, ya no le pertenecía, si es que alguna vez lo fue siendo él tan cobarde como para aferrarla a su lado.

—No pasa nada. — aseguró ella, como si leyera sus pensamientos, como si compartiera sus sentimientos, no pasaba nada, quince años y no pasaba nada, no habían corrido uno a los brazos del otro para abrazarse con desesperación. ¿Era por Albert? ¿Por el amor que ambos le tenían? ¿Era eso lo que impedía el glorioso reencuentro que se hubiera esperado?

Terry miró de soslayo, les habían dejado solos.

—Creo que cada día de mi vida me he arrepentido de dejarte ir es anoche.

—Supuse que querrías hablar de eso…

—Espera, esa vez te quedaste con la última palabra, déjame decirte lo que no te dije. Susana es una buena mujer, y todos los años que estuvimos casados fue una esposa realmente maravillosa, con una paciencia infinita para todos mis defectos, los mismo que ni siquiera yo tolero. Se resignó a no saber nada de mi vida anterior a la compañía, acepto mi renuencia a formar un hogar, la indiferencia de mi trato, me acompañó a la batalla contra un pasado que hubiera preferido ignorar como lo hice tanto tiempo, conoció lo peor de mi, lo que no le había dejado ver por pretender ser lo que ella esperaba como una mediocre retribución por todo lo que ella hizo para mi. Pero desde ese momento lo único que hice fue venderle una interpretación, la más profunda de mis actuaciones, el personaje más ideal, el que el público aplaudiría, el que la mantenía atada a una silla de ruedas para recordarse cuál era su deber, y cuál era su honor como caballero…

—Terry…

—Escucha por favor. Algunas veces me imaginaba corriendo a tu puerta para pedirte perdón y que te casaras conmigo, que huyéramos a no sé donde, como debió de ser en San Pablo… y entiendo ahora que es imposible…

—Albert es un esposo maravilloso ¿Sabes? Me casé con él porque la tía abuela Elroy y los demás estaban poniendo demasiada presión, como me rehusé a casarme con Neal, y Archie se casó con Annie, insistían en que tenía que encontrar un esposo que fuera socialmente no menos que eso… ya sabes, como la heredera de los Ardley y siendo hija adoptiva, tuvieron miedo de que se, la tía abuela dijo, que se perdiera la sangre Ardley.

—Imagino que Albert te da demasiadas libertades.

—Sí, él es de muchas maneras…— Candy rió un poco.

—Él es el príncipe de la colina, curiosamente mi primer amor. Extraño ¿No? Siempre pensé que era Anthony, pero solo resultaron ser muy parecidos.

—Realmente amas a Albert…

—Sí, tanto como tú. Yo también le debo demasiado, él ha cuidado siempre de mi, pero no me siento realmente comprometida por ello, yo quiero que sea feliz porque eso me haría feliz a mi, no porque piense que es mi obligación.

Terry bajó la mirada perdiéndose unos instantes, hasta que la suave mano de Candy tocó su mejilla.

—Estuviste tan preocupado por hacer feliz a Susana que te olvidaste que tú mismo también tenías que serlo. De eso se trata toda la vida, Terry, de ser feliz, nada más.

—Suena tan sencillo…

—Y de verdad lo es. Yo también pensé mucho en esa noche en que nos despedimos, y lloré mucho, pero cada que lo pensaba, al mismo tiempo recordaba dos cosas que me detuvieron de tomar el tren y correr contigo, la primera es Susana en el borde de ese edificio dispuesta a morir solo para que no te sintieras comprometido y la segunda, es que esa noche, a mi regreso, me dieron la noticia de que Stear marchó a la guerra convencido de que tenía que pelear para proteger a las personas que quería. Yo nunca podría haber tomado una decisión así, y me avergüenza decirlo, pero incluso cuando se necesitó de mí para ir a atender a los heridos en el campo de batalla, fue más fuerte mi miedo. Para amar a alguien se necesita dejar eso de lado…

—Eso no es verdad, nadie tenía que morir por nadie, yo… yo…

—Si te hubieras marchado, si hubieras dejado a Susana y hubieras venido conmigo ¿Cómo sería nuestra vida? A veces lo pienso, pero no me pongo triste por ello, simplemente me siento feliz de haberte conocido, y la verdad me hubiera gustado que de vez en cuando nos viéramos, Albert sufrió mucho por tu ausencia, pero no tiene sentido llorar sobre el pasado ¿No? ¿Recuerdas la vez en que me obligaste a montar a Teodora para superar la muerte de Anthony? Se trata de eso Terry, sube a tu caballo aunque te mueras de miedo y entonces con seguridad encontrarás una nueva felicidad.

Terry levantó la cabeza, quería llorar de nuevo, era demasiado duro estar ahí, saber que los dos sentían lo mismo, que de verdad podrían haber estado juntos y, sin embargo, tomaron caminos tan distintos. Soltó un suspiro. Escuchó que lo llamaban, el brindis iba retrasado, solo esperaban por él.

— ¿Señor Grandchester?

—Enseguida voy…

Se disculpó con Candy prometiéndole volver para seguir la conversación, y caminó entre los elegantes vestidos de sedas y chifones, trajes de gala, copas de champagne, diamantes, perlas y zafiros, bolsos caros, zapatos de tacón alto, relojes de oro, perfumes importados…

Sintió ganas de alejarse de eso, pero ya estaba cansado de huir.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_:S que conversación taaaaan más difícil, y apenas empieza, aclararemos las cosas con Candy ¡Al fin!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

___Aún no se acaba el primer mes del año, así que todavía vale: _¡Feliz año 2013!


	18. El cuento viajero

**El cuento viajero**

El micrófono emitió un leve pitido en señal de interferencia de algún tipo. Retrocedió un poco para acallar el ruido y el silencio en la sala se volvió abrumador, todos los ojos estaban sobre él, todos los oídos a la expectativa de lo que diría y las cámaras de los reporteros enfilándose para la mejor toma, la del punto cúspide del discurso donde la concurrencia estallaría en aplausos.

—Charles Dikens escribió _A Christmas Carol_ hace menos de un siglo. Y lo hizo sin creer en la Navidad. A veces me pregunto si su opinión cambió después de terminar, o en cuanto vio los teatros llenos y la propaganda relacionada no hizo más que confirmar la hipocresía del mundo. La tendencia a ponerse máscaras de solidaridad y caridad durante una única vez al año, el día que las ofensas se olvidan, se envían cartas a parientes que no se han visto en mucho tiempo y todos se sientan en la misma mesa para volver a enfadarse por la mañana…

Ni siquiera se molestó en sacar la hoja mecanografiada de su saco. El discurso que había preparado desde hacía días desviviéndose en dar las gracias por el apoyo prestado, los donativos y más, quizás hasta se había quedado en el abrigo, no lo revisó. No tenía planeado sabotear su propio evento ni llamarlos en cara mentirosos embusteros, no tenía ese derecho, pero en ese momento se le figuró que esas líneas tan minuciosamente preparadas no estaban de acuerdo a la ocasión, que carecían de sentido, y optó por empezar a dar orden a sus pensamientos y sentimientos… ¿En público?

Sonrió ampliamente quebrantando la tensión que había generado con su primera declaración.

Sí. En público. Terry Grandchester al desnudo. ¡Qué gran titular!

—Pero siempre llego a la conclusión de que su juicio, al final, no pudo sino trascender en la obra misma, todo su pensamiento, su sentir, de alguna manera quedó en sus personajes y no solo sobre esta corta novela de Navidad ¿Cuál fue su vocación? ¿Cuál fue su trabajo? Relatarnos su tiempo, las necesidades a las que muchos estaban ciegos… Tras cien años no termina de pasar de moda, y continúa dándonos la lección sobre la necesidad de lidiar con los fantasmas que nos amargan la vida, de cortar las cadenas que nos atan a nimiedades y es por ello que la elegí como la obra a representar este año.

Nadie en el salón emitía siguiera una tos incómoda, miraban al hombre frente a todos los invitados, prescindiendo del micrófono que le habían ofrecido. Ya se había retirado de la actuación asumiendo el cargo de director de la compañía, pero nadie podía negar que su voz envolvía el salón con claridad. Resultaba ser un gran orador y un gran improvisador, Eleanor Baker, quien había leído el discurso original dando una escueta aprobación, sonreía por ello con una felicidad auténtica. Casi podía intuir el objetivo de Terry con tan abrupto cambio. No era ciega, no era tonta, ya había visto a Susana y a Candy, demasiado como para fingir que nada pasaba.

¡Adelante Terry! ¡Que el público sepa la esencia de una verdadera tragedia! Y aprenda que el mundo no termina por ello, el caballero de reluciente armadura abraza la derrota al igual que la victoria, y aunque marche lánguido por el embate que le han dado a su corazón, sabe mantener el camino a la siguiente aventura, porque si permanece mordisqueando los pedazos morirá sin la satisfacción de haber vivido siquiera.

Eleanor sabía de eso, ella hubiera preferido vivir junto al hombre que amaba antes que cualquier otra gloria en los escenarios, y aunque no permaneció llorando en el puerto nunca tuvo el valor para pelear por su felicidad.

—Tú puedes, Terry…— susurró.

—… Yo mismo he luchado con mis fantasmas, estoy lejos del récord de Ebenezer Scrooge que lo consiguió en una sola noche, pero puedo asegurar que finalmente lo he conseguido. Mis espíritus de las Navidades quizás no sepan que lo han conseguido pero ¡Finalmente esta noche las visitas han terminado!... Mi padre murió hace una año, un par de noches antes de Navidad, quisiera decir que estuve ahí sostenido su mano hasta que se enfrió, pero soy actor, no escritor, no inventaré una escena conmovedora, aún así, conozco cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras: Lo único de lo que un caballero puede arrepentirse, es de arrepentirse.

Susana estaba esperando su abrigo, pensaba marcharse cuando antes para no incomodar la noche para Terry, pero el encargado del closet se estaba demorado demasiado, por lo que oyó la apertura del discurso de Terry con claridad pese a estar ya en el vestíbulo. El corazón se le oprimió al escucharlo, definitivamente ella no era uno de los espíritus que mencionaba, aún así, el tema de la muerte de su padre la conmovió demasiado, especialmente porque no tuvo la oportunidad de prestarse para el duelo. Tampoco hecho público aquello, porque si bien la relación con Eleanor Baker finalmente se había descubierto, lo referente al Grandchester que le había dado apellido siempre se negó, así que nadie de los presente, solo los más cercanos sabían de su defunción.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, la voz de Terry era clara y ajena a las dudas o falsedad, esa noche había terminado para él el suplicio, y aunque significaba quizás su ruptura definitiva, le gustaba la idea de que aquello del arrepentimiento, lo dijera en parte por su matrimonio, pero era tan solo una fantasía a la que se aferraba.

El encargado llegó anunciando también la llegada del taxi.

—Gracias por todo, Terry…

—… Toda mi vida estuve lleno de arrepentimientos ocultos bajo una máscara de indiferencia, incluso cuando escuché que eso había sido lo último que dijo, solo fui capaz de escudarme con un insulso sarcasmo. Tal vez ahora que creo haber entendido a lo que se refería, existe la posibilidad de que solo se trata de una interpretación distinta, pero lo que he podido comprender es lo que quiero compartir esta noche como la más grande revelación…

Candy se recargó contra un muro sin dejar de mirar cada uno de los movimientos del retirado actor, que tanto con sus ademanes como con su voz, mantenía a la audiencia presa de un poderoso hechizo, la magia de la autenticidad, y el magnetismo del hombre que es libre.

Sintió enajenarse por un momento al recordar las pocas veces que Terry dejaba de actuar como un chico rudo. El Terry que había amado cuando los días en San Pablo eran tan duros como maravillosos. El Terry que nunca podía alcanzar pero que siguió amando durante las travesías de América. El actor estrella que se reunió con una enfermera titulada…

Tanto que habían cambiado los dos que le había dolido demasiado notar que a su reencuentro, ya no eran más que dos viejos conocidos que quizás nunca se conocieron lo suficiente. Aún con todo y eso, quería estar ahí, en esos momentos en que finalmente Terry dejó que lo alcanzara. No solo ella, sino todo el mundo.

—Lo hiciste, Terry…

—Nadie está exento de errores, nadie es dueño de las decisiones absolutamente correctas, nadie es capaz de ganar el beneplácito completo de aquellos que mantienen sus ojos expectantes de lo que se haga o deje de hacer. Aún así… arrepentirse es aceptar que sabíamos que teníamos otras opciones y no las tomamos, arrepentirse deja en claro que no somos capaces de remediar la situación…

Albert bebió de su copa brindando por la victoria de Terry contra el demonio que acongojaba su corazón. Él mejor que nadie, sabía que aquella actitud rebelde, de que no le importaba nada, no era más que la fachada que mantenía a salvo a su verdadero yo; inseguro, expectante de la opinión que se formaba sobre él, aterrado bajo la duda de la naturaleza de su existencia, acomplejado por la marginación a la que fue sometido por ser un hijo bastardo.

A lo lejos, las campanas empezaron a sonar, anunciando las nueve de la noche. En ese momento pidió un deseo, quería serle de ayuda, como no pudo serlo por tantos años que estuvieron separados. Su gran amigo finalmente se decidía a volar y en esos momentos quería demostrar que sus alas rotas, finalmente habían sanado. Ahora quedaba el camino para reconstruir lo destruido, recuperar lo perdido y continuar.

—Un paso a la vez, Terry.

—Vivir sin arrepentimientos, es dar cara a las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones, aún si es doloroso… es darlo todo cada segundo, a cada persona, porque cuando el espíritu de las Navidades futuras llega… no hay vuelta atrás. Es en el teatro donde damos vida a historias que fueron y no fueron, es en este espacio donde podemos conceder el lujo del arrepentimiento; en la tumba de la amada, o en la tumba propia… Gracias, Albert, por tener paciencia para un niño problemático y ser el amigo que más necesitaba. Gracias Candy, por ser el ángel que mantiene noble un corazón… Gracias, Sussie, por todo lo que me diste… Eleanor, realmente me alegra haber nacido.

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos en que afuera, un coro de niños entonaba un canto sobre la esperanza en el futuro. Sus voces armonizadas, suaves por la distancia y mezcladas con las campanas dieron la pauta perfecta al actor. Terry bajó los brazos, había estado haciendo ademanes, su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente e inclinó el rostro, como si con aquello solamente estuviera terminando de liberar todo el peso acumulado sobre sus hombros.

— ¡Quiero vivir en lo pasado, en el presente y en el porvenir!

Levantó una mano exclamando estas palabras con tal contundencia que cada pieza de cristal pareció vibrar.

El público que había presenciado tales declaraciones, no pudo sino aplaudir, medianamente consternado, de todo el discurso habían comprendido menos de la mitad y cuando se dio la apertura para la presentación triunfal, avanzaron entre risas divertidas por tan extrañas palabras.

— ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó Albert poniéndole la mano sobre un hombro.

Terry negó.

—Vayan ustedes. Debo hacer algo.

Albert no contradijo en absoluto y le dejó marchar.

— ¿Ahora serás tú la que se esconde, Candy? — pregunto sin girarse siquiera, pero consciente de que se encontraba detrás de él.

— ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

—No me mentirías de cualquier forma.

—Ansiaba mucho este momento, y aunque estoy feliz por la nueva fortaleza de Terry… Lo siento, Albert, no debería molestarte con estas cosas…

—Está bien. Archie y Annie se adelantaron, y ya que curiosamente Terry no estará en su debut como director, realmente no creo se note mucho nuestra ausencia. Hay que dar una vuelta en el parque, hubo mucho esmero con la colocación de luces, y el árbol es el más grande hasta ahora. ¿Vienes?

— ¡Albert!

—Si nos preguntan, te contaré; un viejo cascarrabias recibe a tres espíritus que representan las navidades del pasado, del presente y del futuro. Al final se vuelve un hombre benévolo ya que contempla que a su propia muerte, nadie derrama una lágrima por él.

Candy hizo un mohín apretando su puño.

— ¡Conozco la obra! ¡Pero de eso no se trata!

Albert rió y se quitó el corbatín del elegante traje que llevaba.

—De todos modos ya no nos dejaron entrar, acaban de cerrar las puertas. — agregó señalando el sitio, donde precisamente, los asistentes cerraban los accesos.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Y repito, me es muy raro escribir de navidad en junio, pero si todo marcha bien para navidad de verdad habremos llegado a buen fin._

_:)_

_¡Feliz no Navidad!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	19. Quedan dos asientos

**Quedan dos asientos**

Aún había bastante movimiento en las calles, cerca de ahí había un hotel que ofrecía una gran fiesta y los invitados ya llegaban aparcando sus autos, bajaban elegantes mujeres con vestidos que sobrepasaban el costo de sus joyas y sus parejas con trajes a juego.

Desde el auto podía verles, escuchar sus risas y los coros apostados en las esquinas junto con algunos duendes y Santa Claus haciendo sonar sus campanas en las entradas de las tiendas departamentales.

El taxista se condujo hábilmente entre el tránsito, Susana supuso que tenía prisa por terminar ese último viaje y regresar a casa para la cena.

—Lamento importunarlo, ya debería estar con su familia. — susurró.

El hombre rió sinceramente.

—Descuide, es un buen día para trabajar. Además, no me apetece llegar a cenar pollo frito delante del televisor.

— ¿Usted no…?

—Mi esposa me abandonó hace unos meses, y se llevó a mis hijos con ella.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento tanto! — se apresuró a decir completamente roja por la vergüenza.

—Está bien, se fue con un tipo rico, los chicos tendrán por primera vez buenos regalos de Navidad. — dijo con un toque de amargura en la voz aunque realmente se esforzaba por creer que era lo mejor.

—Yo también me he separado de mi esposo, hace un año, pero nosotros nunca tuvimos hijos. — agregó de modo conciliador. El hombre miró solo por un instante el retrovisor encontrando el reflejo de la rubia, aún bastante apenada, pero notó que decía la verdad y no se trataba de un comentario por compromiso.

—Supongo que es lo mejor, a veces quienes sufren más son los chicos, porque tienen que cargar con todos los rencores de los padres.

Susana asintió, por mucho que le hubiera gustado tener un bebé, sabía que era imposible que un niño fuera feliz con ellos dos como padres, y efectivamente, ahora tendrían el problema sobre con quien pasar las fiestas. Lo más doloroso sería sin duda, que se hubiese enterado que su matrimonio no era un lazo de amor, sino un gesto de caballerosidad…

La nieve empezó a caer con suavidad depositándose sobre el parabrisas mientras esperaban turno para cruzar la calle. El conductor se frotó las manos para quitase la sensación de frío que lo embargó de pronto.

— ¿Y por qué alguien querría separarse de una dama tan hermosa y amable? — preguntó tras un rato de silencio.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse y tartamudeó un poco antes de responder algo en concreto, pues hacía tanto tiempo que estaba lejos de los escenarios que había olvidado por completo lo que era recibir un halago.

—No soy amable.

— ¡Claro que lo es! Mi esposa era una arpía, no sé que le vi. Pero la veo a usted y no me explico porque se atrevería a dejarla.

Sonrió tristemente pensando en que quizás fue ella la que le pidió divorciarse, pero en primer lugar él no quería casarse, solamente le devolvió esa libertad que tuvo robada por tantos años.

—No soy amable. — repitió.

El barrio apareció al doblar una esquina, había luces aunque en menor cantidad que en el bullicioso centro, coronas, adornos, y un par muñecos de nieve que saludaban con sus manos de rama a los transeúntes. Había un exceso de autos aparcados, la mayoría de los vecinos recibían a sus familiares, aunque los que habían salido de viaje se habían asegurado de dejar una buena parte de espíritu navideño en sus casas.

Al final de la acera había una casa poco más grande que las demás, pero su aspecto deteriorado, acentuado por su austera decoración consistente en un par de luces en la planta baja y una corona en la puerta agrieta. El camino estaba completamente obstruido por la nieve, parecía que de aquél lado de la ciudad la nevada había sido más intensa.

Susana suspiró. El frío hacía que le doliera la pierna que tenía mal, y la nieve le limitaba la estabilidad al caminar, pagó el importe y se armó de valor para salir. Tan solo un par de pasos después, pudo constatar que llegar al pórtico sería verdaderamente imposible.

El hombre vio su trastabille y bajó a toda prisa, al tomarla en brazos fue que se percató de la prótesis, aunque no hizo comentarios al respecto. Abrió la puerta una mucama bastante sorprendida por la presencia de la señora, que sin embargo, les condujo hasta la sala de estar, en donde se encontraban además, una enfermera y una anciana señora vestida completamente de negro. Ambas se pusieron de pie para poder recibir a los recién llegados.

— ¿Te has sentido mal? — preguntó la mayor de las mujeres.

—No, es solo que decidí mejor cenar en casa. — dijo Susana permitiendo que le quitaran las medias empapadas y los zapatos.

—Creo que deberá cambiarse el vestido también. — propuso la asistenta ayudándola a ponerse de pie para salir del salón y llevarla hasta su habitación.

Susana se detuvo por unos instantes, miró al hombre para enseguida dirigirse a su madre.

—Espero que no te moleste que haya traído un invitado.

— ¡Oh, no señora, no es mi intención causarles molestias!

La anciana movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se acercaba a él.

—Mary Ann Marlow. — dijo extendiendo su mano.

—August McNaspy…

— ¿Conoció a mi hija en la fiesta?

—… No exactamente.

La anciana le indicó que tomara asiento y tomó la tetera para servir una taza. Su hija y la ayudanta salieron de la sala para cambiarse de ropa como habían anunciado.

—Lamento mucho decirle que en esa casa no se consume alcohol.

—No se preocupe señora, no bebo.

—Hace bien.

En el tiempo que le tomó a Susana reaparecer ya cambiada, no hubo mayor conversación entre los dos, que se limitaban a beber su té casi por turnos, la anciana no hacía nada en particular, pero él se había dedicado a mirar la decoración consistente en una buena colección de medias de lana, figurines de duendes tejidos con gran habilidad y otra dotación de carpetas tejidas con ganchillo e hilo muy fino.

—Mi madre me enseñó, y yo de verdad lo intenté, pero Susana… — soltó un suspiro aunque no de desolación absoluta, pues enseguida sonrió con la dulzura de una madre que ha aprendido a comprender las limitaciones de su descendencia.

—Suele suceder, según mi padre, yo debería ser médico, igual que mi abuelo y que él mismo, pero al final terminé conduciendo un taxi.

La mujer endureció el rostro, aunque solo por unos momentos.

—Así es, señora. — dijo inclinándose al frente; —No soy ningún invitado especial, solo soy el chofer.

— ¡Oh! No era mi intención…

—No importa, no pretendo la mano de su hija, alguien como ella merece algo mejor.

Ella bajó el rostro.

—Ella ya tenía lo mejor, pero es demasiado necia, y una romántica sentimental, insiste en que en ningún diccionario _merecer_ puede interpretarse como _amar_ y que la necesidad de los tiempos modernos pide algo más que un compromiso para felicidad.

El hombre miró por la ventana con aire distraído.

—Ya lo sabré yo…

—No se qué espera encontrar ahora, el tiempo de los caballeros con honor ha terminado, con su condición actual y a su edad…

—No debería decir eso. Su hija es muy hermosa, y bueno…— no terminó la idea, Susana reaparecía ya cambiada con un vestido más sencillo aunque extrañamente más atractivo.

—Supongo, —dijo la anciana dando una escueta aprobación; —que podemos ir a cenar como es debido.

El comedor, en el salón contiguo, se encontraba decorado con mayor esmero y un gran cuidado, demostrando un gusto impecable respecto a lo que se consideraba claramente elegante sin llegar a lo banal. La mesa era de seis plazas, todas estaban dispuestas y el hombre pensó que habría más invitados. Él provenía de una familia de clase trabajadora poco más desordenada de lo que se consideraba prudente, pero había sido educado a aceptar ciertos protocolos, como por ejemplo la asignación de lugares.

Tal como sospechó, la anciana tomó la cabeza de la mesa, a su derecha, Susana fue acomodada y la enfermera y la ayudanta, tras asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, tomaron los lugares frente a ella, por lo que quedaban dos lugares…

—Al lado de mi hija siempre había estado mi anterior yerno, y frente a mi, mi difunto esposo. — señaló la mujer mayor complicando la decisión que tenía sobre cuál de los dos tomar.

La campana de la puerta sonó, y una de las dos jóvenes que ayudaban en la casa se puso de pie para abrir. Susana aprovechó la distracción para indicarle a su acompañante que tomara el lugar de su ex esposo.

—Espero no haberlo ofendido habiéndolo obligado a aceptar mi invitación. — susurró; —Pero es que no me hacía a la idea de que pasara la Navidad solo.

Sin embargo, él no tuvo oportunidad de responder, el recién llegado era formalmente anunciado, y August McNaspy comprendió que le correspondería el sexto sitio en la mesa.

— ¡Terry! — exclamó Susana intentando fallidamente ponerse de pie.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Y bien, a casi un año de desaparecer, prometiendo que el final se acerca, solo me queda decir… _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
